20 Years Later
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Sequel to “Love a Human”. What will happen during this war? What will happen after it? Will Toshiro ever see Karin again? Read to find out.
1. War

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 ** _This takes place right after the end off my other story "Love a Human". At the very end of that story, War was about to break lose. Karin had her memory erased and power sealed off. Toshiro may or may not ever see her again. What will happen?_**

Chapter 1

We start with war beginning. The Aku no kami begin their invasion.

Yama looks over the Seireitei "A warning to the people. The good. The evil. The soldier. The civilian. The martyr. The victim. The liar. The honest. The leader. The pariah. The messiah. This is War. Do not fail everyone."

Aku no kami in front of 6 "Looks like I got a noble girl huh??"

Byakuya "I am _not_ a girl."

"Oh your not? Man I was gonna your cute!"

"Enough chit chat. Squad 6 scatter and defend all noble mansions!"

"Sir!"

"Abarai. You know my style for battle."

"Sir!"

"I thought you said you were done talking! Let's fight pretty boy! I'll take out that pineapple afterwards!"

Byakuya slices the enemy [you can chose if it's male, female, both, or neither just don't do that to real people or characters in other stories].

Byakuya "I'm sorry. But you will not be fighting my Lieutenant for I plan to kill you first."

"Tough talk pretty boy?"

"The name is Captain Kuchiki."

"I don't care? Why are you telling me? It's not gonna matter when you're dead?"

"I believe you should always know the name of the one who strikes you down."

"To much work! Your weak? I expected more from a Captain?"

The battle between them continues. Each Squad is fighting.

5 minutes later… the enemy retreated.

Many of the normal Soul Reapers died. No one is at Squad four yet. Mayuri is analyzing the battles. He finds something out and demands a meeting at once. Yama brings all Captains and Lieutenants to a meeting.

Yama "Captain Kurotsuchi you requested an emergency meeting?"

Mayuri "Yes. I apologize for taking so long. This enemy was entirely new to me. They have something similar to Shunpo [flashstep] using said ability they can make clones of them self appear. The clones attack as well and the attack can be different from the one the real one is using. Another is they can use Cero and other hollow/Arrancar/Espada moves. As well as Quincy techniques. I noticed no one did a Bankai release. Good. I don't know if the enemy can steal Bankai like Quincy's could. There's a chance. Do not release if alone. Tell that to all Bankai users. I have not found out the leader or their whereabouts. If anyone has a suggestion on there hiding place please share."

Rukia "I'm not completely sure if this related at all but Hueco Mundo was invaded. The Aku no kami invaded them and wiped out all Arrancar. The failed experiments we left? All dead. According to Nel the only ones to survive are her, her too companions Dondochakka and Pesche, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra."

"Wait didn't?"

"No time to explain. Point is they aren't a threat and wish to aid us in battle."

"No time to complain right now."

"Correct we don't know when the next attack is."

There's an explosion followed by screaming and yelling and maniac laughing. Captains run out first, their Lieutenants follow.

Ikkaku and Yumichika are fighting a group of the enemies. They don't notice the Captains and Lieutenants present.

Ikkaku "Damn you're a tough opponent!"

"You two aren't bad either? At least you wouldn't be if you showed your true strength."

"I didn't want to this… Ban-"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"-Kai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"

As his Bankai starts to appear the enemy smiles and steals it.

Ikkaku "Huh?!"

"Idiot!! Ikkaku you're not supposed to use Bankai until we give information!!"

"What the hell just happened?! I can't feel anything! Hōzukimaru? Answer me damnit!!"

"It's useless. You shall be defeated by your own Bankai!"

"What the hell do you mean!"

"Bankai Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"

Kenpachi "Ikkaku you better not fail me!!"

Ikkaku "Don't worry Captain. I got this. Yumichika only if I'm dead understand."

"Yes Ikkaku-San."

"Oh fighting solo?"

"Jokes on you. I know my Bankai and I know it's power."

"Let's see about that."

They go to attack. Ikkaku easily counters and defeats them quickly. Ikkaku regains his Bankai and he and Yumichika jumps down to the others.

Kenpachi "Why haven't you told me you have a Bankai, Madarame Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku bows "My apologizes Captain. I wanted to prove I could be strong like you without using Bankai. I try to never use."

"I've been aware of your Bankai for quite some time. I have yet to see you use it in battle though."

"Wait you've known?"

"Literally everyone knows."

"Wha-"

"Not the time. That fight has confirmed information. They can steal our Bankai's but we can get them back by defeating our Bankai's. However I believe we have to fight our own."

"Similar to the Zanpakutō rebellion?"

"Yes. If someone else destroys it I don't know if we get our Bankai's back."

More Aku no kami appear all around the Seireitei. Everyone rushes over. Toshiro gets to where his Squad is. Heather and Izumi are about to both release Bankai.

Toshiro "Don't do it! They can steal your Bankai!"

Heather "What are you talking about Captain?!"

"I'll explain later. Let's destroy them."

"Yes sir."

The war progresses and days go by. Many Normal Soul Reapers die. The end of the battle is nearing. Or at least they think. Captains, Lieutenants, and the strongest remaining are at 4 recovering before the next attack. Ichigo and the Emergency group come in with bandages around them.

Ichigo "Everyone okay?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Yes."

"Not entirely for both."

"This War should almost be over."

"Should and almost are the key words though."

Sasakibe senses something first then Yama does.

Sasakibe "Captain I'll go take a look."

"Be on guard."

"Always am."

Sasakibe leaves. After 2 hours Yama is in his office and Sasakibe comes back bleeding on the verge of death.

Yama "Sasakibe!"

Sasakibe "The leader- is- very strong- protect the Soul King and Soul Society. It has been an honor serving under you for these last 2,000 years Eijisai-dono."

Sasakibe's eyes close.

Yama "Sasakibe! Chōjirō! Chōjirō open your eyes!!!"

The air in the Seireitei begins to become dry and hot. Everyone feels Sasakibe's spirit energy disappear and Yama's rise in fury. Yama calls a meeting. Everyone appears immediately.

Yama "The threat is stronger than we thought. This war is not over. A Lieutenant has died. Sasakibe Chōjirō is dead."

"What?!"

"No way?!"

"Sasakibe?!"

"He's stronger than any of us!"

"He was the first in the academy to earn Bankai!"

"He used Bankai for the first time in 2,000 years and died in his last battle."

Everyone is denying it. Saying it can't be true. That Sasakibe wouldn't die.

Yama "Believe me I understand your shock. We must destroy the enemy at any cost. He gave his life to protect. We give ours. It's our job as Captains to protect and save. Tell your Lieutenants and remainder of your Squads. Inform our emergency troop as well. We're going to end this."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed!"

Everyone rushes to their Squads. *Next attack* Yama searches for the leader.

Leader "So you've finally come Yamamoto?"

Yama has a cold furious look in his eyes "Your the leader correct."

"Correct."

"All things of this World turn to Ash. Ryūjin Jakka!"

They begin the what may be the final battle.

Leader "Oh? Yama you're releasing only Shikai?! Big mistake sir. I can not be defeated by mere Shikai?"

"Bankai! Zanka no Tachi!!"

"Finally!!"

He tries to steal it but can't. Yama goes to end it. Battle between the two continues.

"You look pretty serious? Is it because you're fighting for your Lieutenant I just murdered??"

Seeing Yama's guard drop slightly he goes to attack. He cuts Yamamoto in half separating the top from bottom.

Yama "Ack!"

The leader smiles "I understand you feel it's polite to know the name of the one who killed you? If that is so then I shall tell you. You were murdered by Takeo. The leader of the Aku no kami."

"My- men- will- defeat you!" "Even on the verge of death you still think your the most powerful. How pathetic."

Yama's spirit energy disappears so does the heat in the Seireitei. All Captains and Lieutenants and Emergency troop stop.

"No."

"It can't be."

"No way."

Kyōraku and Ukitake look at each other in disbelief.

Kyōraku "Don't just stand there Jushiro! Hook me to everyone!!"

"Right! Tenteikūra!!"

Kyōraku is linked to all special officers "This is Captain of Squad 8 Kyōraku Shunsui!! All Captains, Lieutenants, special troop, report to central 46 underground!! Ikkaku and Yumichika get over there as well!! No exceptions!!! I repeat everyone contacted report to Central 46!!!"

"Yes sir!!"

Everyone rushes over there. @central 46 underground. All the people that are supposed to work there lay dead all but one.

Kyōraku "Everyone!! I don't think I need to say it for all of us know why I called you here."

Everyone is silent knowing why but not wanting to.

The one from central 46 [Al] "We have lost many great warriors over time. But we have never once lost Captain Commander [head captain]…"

Unohana "Captain Commander founded the 13 Court Guard Squads. He pulled me out of Rukon to lead one of the first Squads."

"That's right. Captain Unohana Restu. Or should I say. Unohana Yachiru the first Kenpachi."

"We need a leader."

"Until I make a decision you lead yourselves. Follow the last order Captain Commander gave you."

"Yes. If that is what Central 46 wishes. For now you are the one we must obey."

"I will let you know when I make a decision. The enemy retreated. Do we know there hiding place?"

Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra push their way forward and kneel.

Nel "We do."

"They invaded our home and took cover there."

"Their hideout. Is Las Noches in Hueco Mundo."

"Las Noches!"

"Correct."

"The three of us rule Hueco Mundo together with Harribel who was killed."

"Hey what about us!"

"Be quiet before I cero you."

"Ulquiorra my specialty is Cero doble. If you cero them I will fire it back at you with my own mixed in. Don't forget I out rank you number 4."

"You literally one rank above me."

"And your a former Espada!"

"Plus these numbers on us are meaningless!"

"Yeah that jackass is gone these don't matter!"

"Shut up Arrancar!"

The three stop.

Al "Urahara! You, Tessai, Yoruichi, and Shiba go to Hueco Mundo. Do not attempt an attack. Go and do a quick search then return."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone else go to 4 to recover. Unohana your Squad?"

"All healers are fine and ready for them."

"Good. Now. Leave so we can make a decision."

"We?"

A girl walks out "I'm the only other one in Central 46 that's alive. Me and Al will make a decision on who will be the next Captain Commander."

"Alright."

Everyone leaves and the two try to figure out who it could be.

The next day

All of them are at 4 recovering. All but one who was summoned to Central 46.

"Why have you summoned me?"

Al "I think you know."

Girl [Jul] "We have made a decision."

"The next Captain Commander is you. Kyōraku Shunsui."

Kyōraku "On two conditions."

"Which are."

"Nanao Ise is still my Lieutenant and after war Lisa Yadōmaru is Captain of Squad 8."

"Your Lieutenant can go with you if that is what you wish. As for the Former Lieutenant."

"She will make a perfect Captain."

"After the war then."

"If she survives that is. This is War and we lost our strongest in history."

"She'll survive. And become Captain."

"Alright. Here you go. Captain Commander."

Kyōraku takes off his Squad 8 Captains Coat and gives it to them before taking the Squad 1's.

He puts it on and sadly says "I will not you let down Old man. I promise to make you proud Yama."

Al and Jul look at each other other "Go tell Nanao she is no longer Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"Give this armband as well. We can do the ceremony for all three after the war."

"You two are officially at 1 as of now."

"Yes sirs."

Kyōraku bows at and leaves. He finds Nanao who cannot see the number on his back

"Captain what's wrong?" As she says it she thinks _"Stupid question Nanao you know he's upset about Head Captain! You can't even imagine his pain!"_

Kyōraku "Nanao-chan? There's something you need to know?"

"Huh?"

"Hand in your Lieutenant Armband."

"Why?"

"You have no use for it since you are no longer Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"What?! Why not?! Captain what are you talking about!!"

"I'm no longer Captain there either."

"What…"

He hands her the armband for first division "You are Lieutenant of 1st division. I'm the new Captain Commander."

"Wha-"

"Put it on. We have work to do and orders to give. We must make Yama proud of us."

"Yes Captain Commander…"

They leave

Next attack

Squad 2's turn…

Yoruichi is with them so is her brother Yūshirō Shihoin….

Yoruichi "Suì-Fēng! Now!!"

"Got it!"

Both "Shunkō!"

They attack. Suì-Fēng gets knocked down and Yūshirō catches her.

Yūshirō "How dare you hurt Suì-Fēng!!"

He goes to attack.

Yoruichi "Yūshirō no!!"

The enemy stabs her while she is off guard. Suì-Fēng jumps out Yūshirō's arms and heals Yoruichi.

Yūshirō "That's it!!"

He draws his Zanpakutō and attacks.

"You're no match for me girl."

"I'm. Not. A. Girl. And I'm more than a match. Bankai!!"

They don't hear the rest for it's covered by the sound of thunder. The enemy tries to steal it but fails to.

Yūshirō "You cannot steal my Bankai."

No one sees Yūshirō move but the enemy dies and Yūshirō's Zanpakutō is dripping blood.

Yoruichi "Wh-when did you?"

"I'm the 23rd Head of the Shihoin Clan. I have to live up to the standards and hopefully one day be half as strong as you."

Yoruichi raises to her feet as Suì-Fēng finishes healing her.

Yoruichi "I'm proud of you little brother. You're stronger than I thought you were. Good job."

He lights up at the praise undoing his Bankai "Do you mean it Sister!!"

"Yes. Good job."

He jumps into a hug.

Yoruichi "Love you too idiot. But we are still mid War. We can't celebrate yet."

He lets go "Let's all show him."

"You heard him! Squad two!! Hold your ground don't back down!! We will win!!!"

Ōmeada "Yūshirō right?"

"Yeah?"

He kneels to Yūshirō "I thank you. For helping my Captain and Lady Yoruichi."

"Oh! Uhh! It's no problem! I hate it when people hurt my sister or Suì-Fēng!"

"My brother is not someone to make mad. He's usually harmless and won't hurt a fly. But the second one of us is in danger? It's a completely different story."

Yūshirō smiles "A Shihoin does not lose easily."

Suì-Fēng "Neither does a member of my Squad. Everyone let's fight!! Remember who you are!! We don't lose!!"

Meanwhile Toshiro, Gin, and Rangiku's fights aren't going well. Gin is laying unable to move by Rangiku. Toshiro is breathing heavily in his normal Bankai form.

"How sad? Even a child can become a victim. The optimist can lose hope. The genius can lose his mind. And the powerful can become powerless."

The Aku no kami cuts Toshiro across his chest.

Toshiro coughs blood "Don't think- that- you can- defeat me- that easily!"

"Don't you get it little boy? You lost."

Hyōrinmaru in Toshiro's head "Master. Get ready. To feel your true power."

Toshiro's wounds heal as his icy spirit energy spins around him.

"What the hell is with you boy?!"

Toshiro clears his spirit energy in his adult form with Hyōrinmaru as a dragon wrapped around him. His spirit energy increases beyond what any of them would have imagined. Gin and Rangiku sit up and look at him.

Toshiro "Get out you two. If your to close you may get dragged in. Get out that's an order."

They nod and flash step away.

"Huh?"

All Soul Reapers stop after the temperature drops to -20f. A few make comments like

"Is he gonna?"

"Yama isn't able to limit him now?"

"If he's not being limited then…"

"Who knows what he can do?"

"Is spirit energy has never been this strong?"

"Could this be?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's true power?"

Toshiro thinks "I'm not being limited. Hyōrinmaru's letting me use full power. Yama isn't able to stop me from losing control. I can't mess up."

Toshiro "Let me show you. The true power of Hyōrinmaru."

"What?!"

"Tensō Jūrin."

Snow begins to fall but only onto the opponent.

"Huh? What's this? Snow?"

Toshiro "Hyōten Hyakkasō."

Ice flowers form as the snow hits the victim.

"What!?"

"Each flower that blooms sucks away your life. When the 100th flower blooms you will die."

"Impossible!"

"Do not try to fight this. You are the one who has lost. The one who killed you was Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The last flower blooms. War continues. Next few attacks come fast. Each Squad is almost defeated. The Aku no kami are about to invade the Soul King Palace but are stopped by all remaining warriors. Lieutenants and strongest remaining seated are in front, Captains next, Zero division, Urahara's group, Visords, then Ichigo's group.

Seated "It has been an honor serving under you Captain."

They attack.

Ikkaku and Yumichika fight there own. Izumi and Heather fight together.

Yumichika and his opponent…

Enemy "Not bad? Not good either though."

Yumichika "Funny I was thinking the same about you."

The battle between continues. As for Ikkaku. His battle is almost over.

Enemy "Looks like it's over Soul Reaper."

"I ain't done just yet!"

"Yes you are."

The enemy stabs Ikkaku in the chest. They pull out their sword and Ikkaku falls to the floor. The battle between Izumi and Heather isn't much better. Both are in Bankai state. Heather attacks so does Izumi. The opponent scoffs and stabs them.

Heather coughs blood "I-Izumi. N-now…"

Izumi nods.

Both "Mistakes of the past repeat once more, we begin the chant and open the door, our only hope to summon now. Yin! Yang! Appear once more and show us how!!!"

Two beings appear.

Yin "You two are finally ready for us?"

"Do it!"

"Alright."

The two beings grab Izumi and Heather. Heather and Yin become one and Izumi and Yang join together as well.

Yin/Heather "Let's do this!"

Yang/Izumi "Right behind ya!"

The attack and tear the opponent in half. After a while of merciless fights Heather and Izumi limp to their Captain before collapsing.

Heather "It- has been- such an- honor- serving you- Captain."

Izumi "We- hope that- we- made you- proud."

Toshiro puts a hand on each of them "It has been an honor being your Captain."

Heather and Izumi smile then fall. Their spirit energies disappear. Toshiro closes his eyes for a moment then opens them facing his fellow Captains

Toshiro "Next."

Kyōraku "Captains and Lieutenants. It's our turns."

Nanao "Lieutenants let's go! We will make our Captains proud!"

"Yes!"

Lieutenants go ahead of their Captains to fight. Captains follow them.

Toshiro "We fight we fight together Matsumoto."

Gin flash steps beside Toshiro "The more the merrier right?"

"Only if it's on our side. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone attacks. After a while and seeing the odds Zero division rushes in fighting as well. Visords join too. As does the Arrancar and Urahara's group. Ichigo's group is guarding the Soul King. The leader of the Aku no kami [Takeo] break through them. And get to the Soul King.

Ichigo "Don't think you can win do you?"

"Oh? More of you?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo attack's. Uryū and Chad follow. Orihime is prepared to shield them. The battle continues. Takeo defeats Orihime and Chad first. Uryū goes to shoot him but is stabbed falling over.

Takeo then stabs the Soul King and cuts him in half "It's to late!! You have lost Soul Society!!"

"No! Orihime use your power to revive the King!!"

"Sōten Kisshun I reject!!!"

The healing shield forms around the king then shatters.

Takeo laughs "It's to late!!!"

All the worlds start to shake.

Urahara "The Soul King…"

"I-is dead?"

"If we don't have a king we will collapse!!"

"What can we do!!"

Ukitake sighs "I… shall become… the new king."

"Is that even possible?!"

"If I could explain I would. It's the only way to save everyone. Mimihagi-sama. Mimihagi-sama. Minihagi-sama. Please lend me your powers with the power you've granted me I shall release it. Mimihagi-sama. Mimihagi-sama. Please lend me your powers! With the powers you've granted me I shall release it!!"

"Captain no!!"

"I sacrifice myself to save you all. Rukia lead the Squad well. Kyōraku. Goodbye old friend. Lead them all just as great as I know you can okay. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He yells in pain taking place of the Soul King. But for how long will it last??

[Btw this is pretty much the canon Quincy War like the battle is the same so if you read that you know how this ends if I type it I'm gonna start crying so please just read the Manga to find out this part only difference is how they die also Komamura turns into a dog and is set free]

After a few more crazy battles and deaths. The war is almost over. The leader was taken out and a new Soul King is there. Some Soldiers were buried. The final fight for either Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki. They are fighting back to back against most of the remaining Aku no kami's. End of their battle. Unohana collapses into Kenpachi's arms.

Kenpachi "No! Don't die! You can't die!! Please Unohana!! Open your eyes!!!"

Unohana looks at him and smiles "You were the only man who could make me happy. Fair well Zaraki Kenpachi."

She says leaving their world.

Kenpachi "DONT DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

It's to late. The war took another victim. After the final sacrifice was made Kenpachi becomes outraged laying Unohana down.

Kenpachi "BANKAI!!!!"

He releases his Bankai and all Soul Reapers run away knowing what's gonna happen. In less than 30 seconds war is over. The Soul Society has won but much was lost. Kenpachi undoes his Bankai and carries Unohana going back to the other saviors. Kenpachi sees Orihime and goes over to her.

Orihime "K-Kenpachi? I-is that-"

Kenpachi "Can you save her? Your power? Can it revive her?"

"I can try. I don't know. I've only been able to bring one person back from the dead but I'll try. Sōten Kisshun I reject!!"

It doesn't work

"Sōten Kisshun!!!! I reject!!!!"

It doesn't work. Kenpachi holds the dead Unohana close.

Orihime "Wh-why can't I reject this?!"

Kenpachi "Thank you for trying Orihime."

Kenpachi leaves to Isane, Kyōraku, and Nanao.

Isane "C-Captain?!"

Kenpachi "Your Captain fought to protect. She died the death of a warrior."

Isane tries not to cry. Nanao puts her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Kyōraku "She shall be given a proper funeral. Captain Ukitake and Old man Yama are also going to be buried. Hitsugaya and his Squad are about to give their 3rd seats a pleasant burial."

"Alright."

Each Squad buries the remains of fallen members. Kyōraku calls all remaining [main] people over when they finish. @squad 1… Siblings there stay together. Momo holds onto her brother's arm as he holds their baby sister. Gin and Rangiku stand beside their three children.

Kyōraku "I'm here to announce that war is over. We suffer many losses. We lost four great Captains and a Lieutenant. We will give the five of them a proper funeral. All of you are expected to be there. It is what they would have wanted. We will always honor them. The funeral is tomorrow morning. Dress nice for it. Those of you related to or are Lieutenant for any of the fallen stay after I dismiss everyone. Also as for Captain less Lieutenants we will try to replace them but I don't promise it will soon. My replacement has been decided already though. I'll announce who once we start getting everything back in order. You're all dismissed to recover."

"Yes sir…"

Everyone leaves except Gin, Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo, Setsuna, Isane, Iba and Rukia.

Kyōraku "Lieutenants of the fallen would you like to give a speech about them?"

Isane is almost in tears but nods "It would be an honor."

Rukia "If I may."

Iba "It's the least I can I do for my Captain."

"Good. As for you guys. Which one or ones of you would like to give a speech about any?"

Gin "I will for my father. I don't have enough words to speak for Yama."

"Alright. Anyone else?"

Toshiro "I will for both."

They're slightly surprised that Toshiro said he would.

Toshiro's voice is slightly shaky "It's the least I can do for my fallen family…."

"Alright… You may all go prepare a speech."

"Alright."

"Dismissed."

End chapter!!!

 _I'm gonna be honest. I cried like 8 times writing this._


	2. Funerals

_**I do not own Bleach**_

Chapter 2

November 3rd 2018 [i know it's not really but this is important for future stuff]

The day after war is over.

@squad 10.

Toshiro finishes tying his tie and looks at himself in his mirror

"Time to go." He says walking into his living room to get Setsuna.

Toshiro "Setsuna hold still so I can fix your hair."

"Okay Shio-chan."

"Sit down next to me."

His sister climbs onto the couch beside him. Toshiro starts braiding the young girls hair. Rangiku and Gin come in.

Gin "Hey kids? You ready?"

Toshiro "Yeah I just need to finish doing her hair."

"Alright."

"Boys do you have your speeches ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'm winging it."

"Toshiro…"

"I don't need a script to say what I need to."

"Are you sure?"

"I know the kind of men my grandfather and great grandfather were. I don't a script I'm just going to speak my mind."

"For once?"

"Yes."

"Oww not so tight Shio!"

"S-sorry Setsuna."

He finishes doing her hair and stands up.

Toshiro "Let's go."

They all go to funeral.

@the funerals… the ones giving speeches are together the others line up by rank.

Kyōraku "Let's begin. We gathered here to say goodbye to five of our strongest Soul Reapers. First, Lieutenant of 1st division Sasakibe Chōjirō. He fought strong. He has always been more powerful than I was. Chōjirō achieved Bankai before me or Jushiro did. He has been working to perfect it for 2,000 years. He used to for the first time in battle and died. I have always looked up to his loyalty. Every since day one he has worked harder than I. Chōjirō vowed to serve under Yama for as long as he lived. That is exactly what he did. Chōjirō is a man we will forever honor and respect. The first Lieutenant of first division Sasakibe Chōjirō may he Rest In Peace."

He lights a candle by Sasakibe's picture then turns back to everyone.

"Next Captain of Squad 4. Restu Unohana. Formerly known as Yachiru Unohana. She was one of the most experienced Soul Reapers we have ever had. She was one of the First Captains chosen when the positions were created. She has been many things and had different titles over the years. Isane Kotetsu would you come up and say a few things?"

"It will be my honor."

Isane goes over to where Kyōraku stood and begins "Captain has been so many things. She's always been there for me. She taught me how to heal, save, fight, and protect. She lead the Squad proudly and died a honorable death. She fought to protect. I can't even explain how amazing she was. We will forever honor and respect her."

Isane bows lighting a candle by Unohana's picture.

Kyōraku "Thank you Isane. You may take your seat again."

She bows and sits down with her sister.

Kyōraku "Now. Captain of Squad 7 Komamura Sajin. For a long time he hid his face. It wasn't until a few years ago he took off the mask. Komamura was a great Captain and lead well. A few words from his Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon."

Iba goes up.

Iba "My Captain was many things. He was always there. Captain was relieved when he finally was able to take off his helmet and show who he really was. He may not have been one of the main characters in the anime but he was to me. Forever honor Captain Komamura."

Iba kneels down to the picture lighting the candle "Thank you Captain."

He stands back up facing them.

Kyōraku "Thank you Iba you may sit."

He bows and sits back down

Kyōraku "Next. Captain of Squad 13 Ukitake Jushiro. He was many things to all of us. To me a best friend, a brother, and a partner. Jushiro was a great man and great warrior. He was ill but still fought strongly. In the academy we ended up being roommates. That sure was a mess."

He laughs lightening the mood before continuing

"The two of us were very different but I couldn't ask for a better person to call my best friend. He was and always will be a brother to me. How about a few words from his Lieutenant. Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia comes up "Captain Ukitake was a great man. When I first joined the Squad I never saw him much. Despite him being ill he always fought powerfully. Captain would make sure everyone was fine and happy. I couldn't have asked for a better Captain."

"Thank you Rukia. Now from his son Ichimaru Gin."

Gin gets up and goes over "Ukitake was a great man. He was my father. Despite him not knowing until a little over a year ago he was always there for me. I tried to keep slight distance from him when I was here as a Captain. But Dad may have felt that we were connected? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was powerful and a great leader. I'm thankful to have had the opportunity to say what a man he was."

He turns to the picture and lights the candle

"I'll miss you Father *turns to the picture of Yama* you two Grandfather. Rest In Peace."

He gets up and turns around

Kyōraku "Thank you Gin. You may sit down."

Gin bows and sits down.

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nods and goes up to where Kyōraku stands.

Toshiro "I would like to speak for both Ukitake and Yama. First Ukitake. He was a great man. I always felt like we were connected but I ignored it. Jushiro was an amazing Captain and grandfather. True we didn't always agree. He always went overboard and overreacted about things but… I guess that's just what him well him. I should have been nicer to him when I had the chance… *he puts his hand on the casket* I'm sorry Grandfather. For everything."

Kyōraku "You're very mature Toshiro."

"I try to be. Now Yama?"

Kyōraku nods.

Toshiro "Man where do I start?! Yama was one of the few that had some faith in me in the beginning. When I first graduated from the academy he called me into his office. I'm not gonna lie it was terrifying. Seriously guys imagine you were 7 being called into Head Captains office a week after graduating the academy!"

Theres a few laughs causing him to laugh slightly

"Anyway he said to me 'Hitsugaya. You're incredibly gifted. Don't let your power go to waste. I have faith you advance quickly through the ranks. Your young age proves you have potential.' That gave me the courage to work harder. He made me realize that being child prodigy wasn't as bad as I thought it was. When I was getting promoted to Captain? Everyone said right in front of me that it was impossible. That I was to young. Yama knew what I was capable of. Yama encouraged me to not be afraid. I think I speak for all of us when say this. Yama changed our lives. I can't imagine my life if I wasn't a Soul Reaper. My great grandfather was a proud, powerful man. The founder of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Soul Reaper Academy. He's lead us for thousands of years. We will forever honor and respect him."

Toshiro lights the candle and looks at Yama and Ukitake.

Tears form in his eyes as he quietly says "Goodbye family. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong to either of you."

Toshiro faces everyone.

Kyōraku puts his hand on Toshiro's shoulder "Wise words from such a young age?"

"I'm young not an idiot?"

Kyōraku smiles "You can take a seat now."

Toshiro bows and sits back down with his family.

Kyōraku "Now that we've heard the speeches we can lower them were they wished to be buried."

2 weeks later

Toshiro sits on the floor in the grass next to a headstone.

Toshiro "Hey Grandfather? I'm back. I remembered what you said before the war. You seemed happy to hear me open up? Said that if I ever needed to talk you were there? You said we would talk when War was over. It's over. Your not here though. It feels weird without you? Kyōraku is busy all the time but he kept your weird habit alive and gives me Candy whenever he gets a chance. That reminds me. Here. You always took a favor to these."

Toshiro lays a bag of candy beside the headstone.

Toshiro "I don't really know what to do. Matsumoto, Gin, and Setsuna are out who knows where. Momo is rebuilding her squad. I'm not allowed to see Rin. I still love her. I miss her. I want to hold her close again. I don't know if it's safe. Yama left very clear instructions saying that I can never see her again. Not even Kyōraku will go against him. I'm at loss right now. I can't keep holding onto the past. But every time I think of her my chest hurts. I need to move on. I need to go back to being my frozen old self. Go back to only focusing on work. I need to repair the Squad."

Toshiro hears someone coming "Hey Head Captain…"

Kyōraku sits down beside Toshiro "Hey? Toshiro-san? You doing alright?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you sure?"

Toshiro nods looks over the hill "Yeah."

Kyōraku puts his hand on Toshiro's shoulder "I know what you're thinking and I'm trying to alright."

Toshiro "I don't know what your talking about."

Kyōraku sighs "Look I'm trying to convince Central 46 to allow her back."

Toshiro touches the necklace "I'm fine. That's unnecessary. She is a human teenager. We shouldn't mess with her life."

"Toshiro-san? This is the most private place in the Seireitei. You can open up. Ukitake wants to know. So does Old Man Yama."

Toshiro looks at the headstone as the spirits of Ukitake and Yama appear.

Ukitake "We're here for you Toshiro-san."

Yama "I'm sorry Toshiro. Kyōraku. Please bring her back soon."

"I'm trying."

"Toshiro-san?"

"Are you alright?"

Toshiro starts shaking as a tear falls down his cheek "I'm fine."

Kyōraku hugs Toshiro. Yama and Ukitake put a hand on each of Toshiro's shoulders.

Toshiro "I'm fine."

Yama "Toshiro I was a fool to not allow you to see her. Kyōraku please convince Central 46."

"I'm doing my best."

"She's a teenage human. We shouldn't mess with her life."

"Toshiro it's alright to be upset."

Toshiro tries to pull out of Kyōraku's arms but fails.

Toshiro "I'm f-f-fine… I just…"

"Just miss her. Don't worry Toshiro. I'll convince them one day."

"When she's in this world. Then I will."

Kyōraku let's go looking at Toshiro. Toshiro looks at the three of them.

Tears falling down his cheeks "Why. Why did all of you have to go?"

Yama and Ukitake look at each other then at Toshiro.

Ukitake wipes Toshiro's tears "It's just part of life Toshiro-san."

Yama "Me and Jushiro lived very _very_ long lives. It's time we had to go. We sacrificed our lives to save everyone."

"I-it was an honor serving under you Head Captain."

Toshiro and Kyōraku both bow to them. Ukitake and Yama smile.

Yama "It was an honor to lead you all. Kyōraku lead everyone well. Toshiro. Don't give up. If you truly love her you will see her again."

Toshiro nods sadly.

Ukitake "Remember. We are always with you. Kyōraku take care of my grandson and granddaughters as well."

Kyōraku smiles and nods "I will. I promise." "So long family."

Ukitake and Yama start to fade.

Toshiro "No! Don't leave! Stay! Please!"

They're gone. Toshiro sinks down and looks over the hill.

Kyōraku "I promise. One day I'll convince them."

Toshiro nods touching his necklace. They talk for a while. Kyōraku manages to get Toshiro to say everything on how he feels. Kyōraku has never seen or heard anyone so lost. He realizes just how much Toshiro hides.

End chapter

 _ **I MADE MYSELF CRY LIKE 18 TIMES!! BE GLAD I DIDN'T POST MY ORIGINAL!!**_


	3. Meanwhile in the Human World

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 3

Rewind to when War was going on but in the Human World…

Karin looks around confused.

She raises her hand "May I be excused?"

Teacher "For what?"

"I'd like to go to the nurse."

Karin grabs her bag and runs out.

Yuzu "I need to go to the nurse to!"

She runs out after her sister.

Teacher "Kurosaki twins!! Damnit just like their brother…"

Karin runs to the railing. [we all know where I mean right]

Yuzu "Karin-chan! What's wrong?!"

Karin "He's in trouble."

"Who?"

"Shiro."

Yuzu's eyes widen in fear "What did you just-"

"Who is he to me?"

"Huh?"

"Toshiro. Who is he."

"He doesn't exist."

"Yes he does. I can feel it. I feel he's in trouble."

"You're imagining things. Whoever this Toshiro is I'm sure he's fine."

Karin touches the necklace and closes her eyes a few things flash through her head.

 ** _White hair._**

 ** _Turquoise eyes._**

 ** _Minty lips._**

 ** _Cold._**

 ** _Ice._**

 ** _Fireworks._**

Karin opens her eyes breathing heavily "What's going on?"

Yuzu "What happened? Did you see something?"

"T-Toshiro? W-was it him?"

"Huh? What did he look like?!"

"So he is real?"

"I didn't say that. I'm asking what this boy looks like?"

"H-he had white hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin?"

Yuzu looks nervous "Let's go get you home."

"Yuzu! Who is he!!"

Yuzu panics slightly "Your lover from the past life."

Karin blushes slightly "N-no way!"

Yuzu "That's my only guess. I have no idea who is this white hair, turquoise eyed 'Toshiro' boy is. Let's just ditch school and go home."

"Alright…"

They go home. Karin keeps trying to remember anything about the boy.

Yuzu "Go lay down. You look tired."

Karin nods and goes upstairs looking through her stuff.

Yuzu comes in "So what's going on with you lately?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Seriously. Ever since Dad and Ichii-nii left you've been weird?"

"Where'd they even go?"

"A business trip with Urahara-san."

"I'm gonna go talk to Jinta and Uryuu."

She jumps out her window sliding down the railing.

Yuzu "Karin-chan! Aaaand she's gone. This is bad. This is really bad! Please hurry guys."

Karin runs over Urahara's shop and sees Jinta and Uryuu outside.

Karin "Uryuu!! Jinta!!!"

The two turn over to her.

Uryuu "Yes Karin?"

Karin "You two know about spirits and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah?"

"Toshiro!"

"Huh?"

"Who is he!!"

"He's-"

Uryuu covers Jinta's mouth "He's a boy who died recently."

"Did I know him?"

"…no."

"You hesitated. Why won't anyone tell me?!"

"It's not something you can know!"

"Why?! Why not?! I have these weird memories of this boy?! What does that mean?!?! Who is this Toshiro boy!!!"

"Fine you want the truth!"

"Yes!"

"He's your Soul mate."

Karin's ears start turning red "Wh-What?!?!"

"Toshiro was your soul mate. You two are connected by the red string of fate."

"He died but you will be together eventually."

"That doesn't even make sense?"

"It doesn't have to."

"Is Urahara back? He might be able to tell me something!"

"He's gone still."

"Even if he was here he'll tell you what we did."

Karin gives up and leaves.

After War

Karin lays on the couch asleep when she wakes up hearing someone coming home. She sits up looking towards the door. Ichigo and Isshin come in wrapped in bandages.

Karin "You two are finally home?"

Isshin "Yeah. Sorry we were gone for so long."

"No worries."

"So how have things been? Where's Yuzu?"

"She's out."

"With?"

"I think with ingredients for dinner? She went grocery shopping."

"Oh alright. How have you been lately?"

"Fine why?"

"Just asking geez?"

Karin sighs shaking her head "Anyway where'd you guys even go?"

"Business trip out of town."

"Ummm oookaaayy?"

Karin gets up.

Isshin stops her after seeing a drawing on her hand "What's this?"

Karin blushes pulling her arm back "It's nothing!!"

"Huh? Someone has a little secret~"

"No!"

"Well then?"

"It's it's none of your business!"

Ichigo grabs her arm and looks at it.

Karin blushes deeply "H-hey!!"

Ichigo and Isshin look at each other then at Karin.

Ichigo "Wh-who is he?"

Karin "To be completely honest I don't know. I don't know who he is or even his name. I think it's Toshiro? But I don't really know."

"What you got a crush on him or something?"

Karin tenses up turning bright red "N-no!!! I-I don't even even know who he is!!!"

"Why'd you draw him on your hand?"

"In hope to remember who he is…"

"Go upstairs. It's just a phase."

"Okay?"

Karin leaves.

Ichigo "This is **_not_** good!"

Isshin "I agree."

"Karin's memory may come back. We can't have that happen. She is the perfect target since no one there will be able to willingly hurt her."

"The only thing stronger than Mayuri's experiments is-"

Isshin stops.

Ichigo looks confused "Is what?"

Isshin smiles slightly "Is the red string of fate. If one member has a memory experiment done to them it can be undone if close to the other. They can break it by will too. If Karin tries hard she can remember everything."

"They're connected??"

"Yeah. I knew as soon as I first saw them together."

"I feel the need to kill someone."

"War just finished. No. We literally just left the funeral!"

"Of yeah."

2 weeks later

Karin has decided to stop talking about any weird memories she gets and doesn't say anything about Toshiro either.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society. 

Toshiro sits in his office working. Setsuna tugs on his pant leg.

Setsuna "Shio can I ask you something?"

"I'm working."

"Pwease?"

"Fine."

Toshiro stops working and looks to her.

Setsuna "When's Kawin coming back?"

Toshiro freezes instantly and doesn't answer right away.

Setsuna "Shio?"

"I-i don't think she's coming back anytime soon. Rin's going to focus on her Human life."

"When are you going over there then??"

"Never. I'm not allowed to go near her for a while."

"Why not?"

"Top secret information you wouldn't understand."

"Shio? I want to see Kawin."

"Me too. Don't worry though. We'll see her one day."

Toshiro turns back to his work so his sister doesn't see the broken look he has. Setsuna flash steps onto his desk sitting on the edge

"Shio-chan?"

"Go play somewhere else. I need to work."

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"Why?"

"Pwease?"

"Fine. In the meantime just sit on the couch."

"It's 11:10 already!"

"Oh shiz!"

"Hey watch your mouth!"

"I said 'shiz' chill!"

"Hmph!"

"Come on."

Toshiro picks up the girl and flash steps to his quarters.

Toshiro sits on his bed while Setsuna goes to get ready for bed. Toshiro sighs letting a tear roll down his cheek as he picks up his sketchbook and looks through it. Setsuna comes in and sees her brother holding his head in tears looking at his book.

Setsuna sits next to him "What's wrong Shio?"

Toshiro "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not! You sad! You crying Shio what's wrong?!"

Toshiro gives a weak smile "It's nothing I won't get used to."

"Tell me what wong."

"If I refuse?"

"I'll start guessing."

"It's nothing Setsuna."

"You miss your girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah. I really do. I never believed in love until I met her."

"I wish some day I'll love someone as much as you love her!"

"No boy is getting close to you unless I approve of him."

"Shio you're a dork?"

"How come you can call me a dork but you can't call me Toshiro."

"Toshio?"

"I know you can say it."

"I refuse Toshio Toshio!"

He sighs looking out the window.

Setsuna "Hey Shio? You alright."

Toshiro starts shaking clenching his fist in tears "Yeah. I'm usually like this after a war. It's a traumatizing experience."

Setsuna hugs her brother.

Time goes on.

Toshiro's heart freezes again. Karin tries to remember while Toshiro tries to forget.

End chapter.

 ** _I HATE MY STUPID HEART FOR MAKING ME FEEL THINGS!!!_**


	4. 3 Years

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 4

3 years later

Toshiro is 17 so is Karin. Setsuna is 4 and has little memory of Karin. Toshiro is walking around the Seireitei thinking when he runs into Byakuya.

Byakuya "Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro "Yes Kuchiki?"

"You might want to go hide somewhere."

"Oh god. Why?"

"Ikkaku and Yumichika are looking for you. Abarai joined them as did Kira and Hisagi. Good luck."

"Oh god. This isn't gonna be good."

"Here they come. I'm out."

Byakuya flash steps away. Toshiro sighs feeling the five coming.

Hisagi "Oh Hitsugaya~!"

Kira "Where are you?!"

Renji "He's right there!"

Ikkaku "Finally!"

Yumichika "Yay we found him!"

Toshiro groans "What is it guys?"

"Come on! Let's go have a drink!"

"Yeah Toshiro you can't use the age excuse anymore!"

"Either way I don't drink."

"You might like it you know?"

"No thanks."

"How long are you gonna be innocent."

"Guys no. I have take care of Setsuna later."

"Get Momo to do it!"

"Yeah we men need to drink together!"

"Celebrate Toshiro becoming an adult!"

"I've acted like an adult since I was like 8? Since I was 11 I could take form of my adult self? Why are you reacting?"

"Because now that your 17 we can drink together."

"If I agree will you leave me alone."

"Maybe."

"If this is gonna be a repeat of last time!"

"Relax. We just want to celebrate you becoming an actual adult."

"Why do you all make such a big deal about everything that happens to me?"

"Because you're the Chibi-Taicho! We all watched you grow up."

"You're finally an adult."

"I mean you're still growing hopefully."

"I'm literally one inch shorter than you!!"

They laugh slightly

"Let's go to the bar."

"You've been thinking about… Huh?"

Toshiro "I've had a lot on my mind. I've moved on from that. It's impossible to see her again until she comes here. Permanently."

"Do you think her memory ever came back?"

Toshiro shakes his head "Nothing is stronger than Kurotsuchi's experiments. They don't wear off or break. There's no way for her to remember."

"Let's go to the bar."

They drag Toshiro over to the bar with them.

Lady "Normal room?"

"Yup."

"Alright you know the way. Captain Hitsugaya?! You're drinking?!"

"I was brought here against my will."

"That makes more sense."

Toshiro nods being dragged out. They all sit down and they begin drinking. Except Toshiro who looks at it lost in thought.

Yumichika "What's with the face Toshiro-san?"

Toshiro "You guys know I don't drink much."

"This is look is different from that look."

"I have the same expression for almost everything."

"Exactly. So we know when somethings up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong guys."

"Thinking about the past huh?"

"Guys it's been 3 years I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Be honest."

"I've learned to live with the facts."

Kira and Hisagi take a drink and look at him concerned.

Kira "Seriously Hitsugaya?"

Shūhei "Come on you were head over heels for her!"

" _Were_ is the key word there. We're worlds apart and she has no memory. Everything comes to an end eventually. Even love has its limits. Besides I'm banned from Human World."

"You are?"

"It wasn't long after the war. I snuck to the Human World to see her. Two other Captains came and brought me back…"

"Which two?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Kenpachi."

"Oh."

"Yeah… I'm fine though."

"Are you really doing alright though about that whole situation? Honestly?"

Toshiro sighs "You can see right through me can't you?"

"Not always. Only when something is seriously going on."

"So spill it. Let it out you can't hold everything to yourself all the time."

Theres a short pause before Toshiro sighs "I miss her. I miss her being with me. I want to hold her close again. To see, hear, and simply have her beside me. I just want her back…"

"I wonder how she's been these 3 years?"

"I wish I knew."

Meanwhile in the Human World

Karin and Yuzu are 17 and on their last year of high school. Ichigo is 21 living in Tokyo sorta with Rukia. Yuzu and Karin are walking home when Karin stops looking at the sky.

Yuzu "What is it?"

Karin sighs "Yuzu. You're the only one who knows my memory is back still right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Have you found a way to get to the Soul Society?"

"No. I'm considering telling Urahara I know everything and asking him."

"I wouldn't. Urahara is no help."

"I wonder what Shiro has been up too?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been in this world in 3 years."

"I want to see him again."

"I know. He misses you. You'll see him one day."

"I wonder when."

They keep walking home.

End chapter…


	5. Age 20

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 5

3 years later

They're 20 now.

Yuzu is going to an nursing school and Karin's at art school. Karin is with her new friends going back to their dorms.

Dana "So Karin what's with you lately?"

Jax "Yeah? All your art has been kinda umm icy?"

Karin looks at her friends "I don't know what your talking about guys?"

"Let me see your sketch book."

Jax grabs it and flips through it.

Jax "See! Most of these are icy or lighting!"

"So I like snow and lightning big deal?"

He turns another page "Wait? Who's this?"

Dana "Karin this boy?"

Karin snatched her sketchbook back "He's just an old friend."

"Is it the friend who gave you that necklace?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah your ex?"

"I suppose you can put it that way…"

"Hm?"

"We never actually broke up. We promised to wait for each other. He moved out of state but I still care about him."

"You mean you still love him."

"I guess."

"It's been what 6 years you said?"

"No offense or anything but don't you think it's time to move on?"

"I can never love anyone the way I love him."

Jax frowns "Not even me?"

He puts his arm around her.

Karin pushes him away "Get back in the friendzone and stay there."

Jax slouches "Come on give me a chance?"

"Jax we've been over this. I love you as a brother. That's it."

"But you're brother's a nut job!"

"I know. So are you."

Dana laughs "Rejected again Jax! Take a damn hint."

"She'll love me back one day."

"Don't count on that."

"Hmph. So Karin have you even spoken to this old friend in the last 6 years?"

"No. I wish I could. I wonder what's he's up to."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society

Toshiro is 20 and Setsuna is 7. Toshiro sits in his office alone for awhile when Setsuna runs in.

Toshiro "Setsuna? What did I say about bursting into my office?"

Setsuna "Sorry Toshiro. But I just found out something weird!!"

"About?"

"You!"

"Whatever you heard it's probably not true."

"Did you date a human girl?"

Toshiro turns to her in shock "Wh-where did you hear that?!"

"Rukia-san said it!"

"That bastard!"

"So did ya?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"I'm curious!"

"Well don't be. My history isn't any concern to you."

"Toshiro! No secrets from each other! Me, you, and Momo made a pact! You won't go against it!"

Toshiro looks at her "Setsuna I'm not in the mood to talk about her."

"So you did?"

"Yes. I did love a human. Yes I still love her. No I don't want to talk about it."

"Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. This conversation is over. You will not tell anyone else about it. Understood."

"Yes sir…"

"Good. Go train. You're dismissed 6th Seat Hitsugaya Setsuna."

"Yes Captain…"

Setsuna bows to her older brother/ Captain and leaves.

Toshiro sighs putting his head down "6 years. Since we parted ways. Why? Why can't I move on?"

End chapter

 ** _Also next chapter has some rated M sceans. Not that bad but just a warning._**


	6. Back

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 6

4 years later

Its 2028.

Reminder Captains and Lieutenants are who they are after the canon Quincy Blood War. Except Yachiru is still Lieutenant of 11 and Nemu is still Lieutenant of 12.

Toshiro has grown into his adult self and is 24. Yachiru is 16. And Setsuna is 8. Head Captain (Kyōraku) calls a Captains meeting. All of them take place.

Kyōraku "Well let's begin. We've been getting reports about a girl with extremely high spirit energy in the Human World. I've decided to bring her here to show you all. I think one of you will be more surprised than others."

Isane "Who is she?"

"Please enter."

A young woman around 24 years old with dark hair in a ponytail and gray eyes comes in wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform with her Zanpakutō across her back. Everyone recognizes her. Toshiro's eyes widen as he is in disbelief.

Kyōraku "Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads you all recognize her correct."

Everyone other than Toshiro say yes. Toshiro is to surprised to say anything.

Kyōraku "I know the old agreement was to never bring her back but it's safe now and if we concealed her power much longer it wouldn't have ended well. Kurosaki Karin do you know who or what we are?"

Karin "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Take a look at everyone is there anyone you recognize? Even a little?"

Karin looks around at the Captains. She walks towards Toshiro. Karin looks at him confused.

Toshiro "Can I help you with something?

Karin "You're cute?"

Toshiro "Pardon me?"

"Do I know you?"

"Possibly."

"Baka Shiro."

Karin smiles grabbing his uniform going onto her tip toes kissing him. Toshiro's eyes widen tensing up for a moment before closing his eyes and relaxing his stance.

The other Captains smile and comment "They're back together. Finally. So she recognized him?"

Karin let's go going back on her feet "Yeah. I recognize him."

Toshiro smiles wrapping his arms around her holding her close almost in tears "I was afraid you forgot."

She smiles hugging him back "Like I'll forget you that easily, Shiro."

"Glad you remember me Rin."

"I remember everyone. My memory returned years ago. I remembered all of you." She says letting go turning back to the other Captains.

Toshiro subtly holds onto her hand afraid that if he lets go he will lose her again.

Karin "That War 10 years ago? It did this didn't it? Caused the replacements and changes?"

Kyōraku "Yeah. I'm Head Captain now!"

Rukia "I'm now a Captain."

Iba "I was also promoted."

Isane "As was I."

Lisa "I was brought back."

"Wow. It was bad huh?"

"Worse than Quincy War. Each of us were on the verge of death. We had to erase your memory and seal your power to keep you and humans safe."

"Ichii-nii? Hime-San, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun? They all disappeared for a while? Was it because of that?"

"Yup."

"So that was what happened that caused the position changes…"

"My lady you remember that experiment?"

Karin smiles "Of course I remember, snowflake."

Toshiro smiles looking down at her.

The other Captains exchange a look.

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya you and Karin-chan are dismissed. Bring her up to speed on everything. Me and you will talk later in private."

"Am I gonna be in trouble?"

"Not yet."

"Alright. See ya later guys."

Toshiro and Karin bow before going to 10th. The door closes.

Kyōraku "Alright. I don't think it would be best to discuss this in front of Hitsugaya yet. Kurosaki Karin's power has been sealed for 10 years. Do any of you remember what the future Karin told us 10-11 years ago?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"We remember."

"We don't know when she dies but she comes to this world in her 30's."

"Yeah."

"Not entirely sure how we feel about that."

"I mean she was here for a while."

"It was fun having her around."

"But. When she dies all her memory's from being alive will be erased."

"Do you think it was smart to bring her back now?"

"If we didn't she would have been destroyed by her own power from the inside out. Her soul would have died. Besides! When was the last time any of you have seen Toshiro-san genuinely smile?"

"Not since."

"10 years ago when they were on their last date."

"After that he hasn't smiled the same again. If he had a small smile it was forced. Toshiro-san needed to remember that he has fallen in love before."

"He would reject anyone who tried getting to close."

"A girl flirts with him? He would freeze her."

"And say 'Even if I had a heart to give, it wouldn't be to you.'"

"Or 'My heart is promised to someone else.' We all know."

"He promised Karin his heart."

"Yeah after she left he was even more cold and distant than he was before."

"He even started distancing himself from his family and friends."

"Even around his sisters. Momo understood why but Setsuna didn't."

"Yeah."

"Despite him feeling close to us he shut us out as well."

"Which is why I brought her back. According to Ichigo. Karin has never been the same since having her memory erased. She has never once taken that necklace he bought her off. He hasn't either."

"He values the necklace as much as he values Hyōrinmaru."

"Hyōrinmaru has always been with him too. Ever since he was just a kid."

"According to Ichigo the necklace is the one thing Karin-San loves more than anything. If anyone asks why she doesn't answer."

"Yeah. As soon as she dies we must find her and get her to join the academy. The fact she's already trained and has not only Shikai but a Bankai too means she will spend even less time at the academy than Hitsugaya or Gin did."

"Both graduated in a year."

"We shouldn't tell Hitsugaya until she's in the academy. He's gonna immediately pull her out since he already knows her skills."

"Yeah."

They continue talking about it.

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin.

The two are at 10's barracks.

Toshiro "Do you remember?"

Karin smiles looking around "How can I forget Squad 10? I loved being here! Every chance I'd get I try to come!"

Two Soul Reapers approach them.

Girl "Captain! This girl? Is it?!"

Toshiro smiles "You two heard of her huh?"

"How can anyone at 10 not know Kurosaki Karin! She fought all of us and won! We weren't even in the Squad at the time but her power is said to be incredible!"

"Man! Training here was the best!"

"Squad 10 has missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I missed everyone. Especially the Captain."

Toshiro grabs her hand "I've missed you so much princess."

The two Soul Reapers smile.

"We're all glad you haven't forgotten."

"Please excuse us."

The two bow and leave.

Toshiro "Come on. I want to show you how much my Squad has changed."

"Alright!"

They go to the Zanjutsu room. The two fighting stop and everyone looks over there.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Is that girl really?!"

"Could it be?!"

"I'd like to introduce you all to a girl some of you may remember. Squad 10 this is Kurosaki Karin."

"Nice to see you all again."

"Hey Rin. You remember you're training?"

"Possibly."

"Care to find out. I wonder if we are still evenly matched."

"Let's find out then?"

"Alright. Clear the floor."

Everyone clears the floor and eagerly watch for them to begin.

Nagamoso "It's been some time hasn't it Karin."

Karin smiles "Indeed it has Nagamoso."

Toshiro and Karin each tale a wooden sword.

Toshiro "Let's not hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Nagamoso call it!"

"Aaaand start!"

The two start fighting the same as when they were younger. *after at least half an hour* Toshiro knocks her off balance and points his sword at her neck.

Toshiro "Took me a while but I finally won."

Karin smiles "I'm glad. I haven't fought in years if I would have won I would seriously question what you've been doing these last 10 years."

Toshiro offers his hand and pulls her up.

Toshiro "Yes because I spent the last 10 years never fighting. Not training to protect everyone. Nagamoso what was the time?"

"45.67!"

"Not bad. Considering you're still rusty and didn't use your Zanpakutō."

Call on Toshiro's Soul Pager "Captain! Get over here!! There's a fire we need you to put it out!"

Toshiro "Damnit Matsumoto! On my way!"

Karin smiles.

Toshiro "One word and I'll force you to come."

"I was gonna anyway."

Toshiro face palms "Of course. Shit the fire! Come on!"

He and Karin flash step over to the fire and he freezes it. Toshiro finds Rangiku and Gin.

Toshiro "Which one of you this time."

Gin "Hey it was Setsuna!"

The 8 year old girl pokes her head out of the door.

Toshiro sighs "Setsuna. Come here."

She comes on nervously "Sorry big brother."

Toshiro kneels next to her "What did I tell you?"

"Umm don't play with the fireworks?"

"And What did you do."

"Play with the fireworks."

"Promise not to do it again?"

"Promise."

"Good."

He stands back up and turns to where Karin was "Shit! I lost her!"

Gin "Huh?"

Rangiku "Lost who?"

Toshiro sees Karin on the roof and frowns "Damnit get back here!"

Rangiku "Who?"

Toshiro smiles "Someone you two will definitely recognize."

Setsuna "Who is it Shiro-chan?"

Karin flash steps beside Toshiro.

Toshiro smiles "Gin, Matsumoto, Setsuna. This is Kurosaki Karin."

Gin and Rangiku immediately hug her.

Rangiku "We've missed you Karin."

Gin "Your back!"

Karin "Honestly I don't know why or for how long. I'm still alive right now. I'm still Human."

They let go.

Karin "Is this Setsuna?!"

Setsuna "Mhmm?"

"You've grown so much!"

"Setsuna you were only a baby when Rin left do you remember her?"

Setsuna nods "Mhmm? I did some research on you. You're crazy strong. And were dating brother."

Toshiro frowns "Setsuna seriously."

The little girl giggles "Big brother was so heartbroken after you left! He-"

"I will drop kick you across the Seireitei."

"Meanie!"

"Cry baby!"

"Frozo!"

"Brat!"

"You're a bully Shiro-chan!"

"I'm 64 you're 11! Fight me!"

"Toshiro no."

"Captain you're not fighting her."

"Tck! Come on I won't Bankai?"

"I will!"

"Setsuna shush."

She jumps into her brother's shoulders almost making him lose balance. Karin laughs a little.

Toshiro "Rin this isn't funny. Setsuna get off."

"Oh yeah it's your turn to watch her. We're going drinking with the gang take care of your sister."

"Wha! Come on why do I have to! It's Momo's turn!"

"She's drinking!"

"You're the one who rarely drinks so you watch her. Bye-bye!"

The two leave.

Toshiro groans "Great I have to deal with this too for a while."

Setsuna slaps him "I'm not that bad!"

He sighs "My lady by the way a few Squad members have been asking for a rematch for 10 years."

"Seriously."

"Yeah. You made quite an impact on the Squad."

"Wow? I wasn't even here for long."

"About a year."

"Hey what's that!"

"What's what Setsuna?"

"That necklace Karin has!"

Karin smiles touching the necklace "It was a gift."

Toshiro smiles "You still wear it?"

"Never taken it off."

"Me either."

"You two are icky?"

"We didn't even say anything."

"Shiro your little sister is adorable!"

"No she's not. She's a pain in the ass."

"So are you Baka!"

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair! Hey watch the scarf!"

Karin laughs at the two siblings "So how have things been on this side?"

"Well you know the normal."

"That's a lie! Did you forget about that war!"

"Kinda trying to. You were like 1 shut up. Anyway after we erased your memory and sent you back the war started. It lasted for like a month or two. We won barely. It was worse than Quincy War. We had to make multiple sacrifices."

"Really?"

"It's not something to talk deeply about with a child present?"

"Hey I lived through it!"

"This jackass was riding one of my dragons! Mid battle!! I had to send her to central 46 underground to protect her!"

"Setsuna you make your brother worry a lot don't you?"

"No I don't?"

"Yesterday she was training with Bankai and nearly killed her self."

"Hold it. She has Bankai?!"

"We are kinda having a contest on who could get Bankai faster."

"It wasn't until 4 years ago Daiguren Hyōrinmaru was perfected."

"So no more time limit?"

"I've fully matured."

Setsuna is about to say something but Toshiro cuts her off "I mean I've fully matured physically baka."

"Hmph!"

"Shiro I'm sure you're still that same dork!"

Toshiro smiles slightly "We should catch up. I'll bring you up to speed on everything that's happened here."

"Alright."

"Setsuna either get off and keep up or hold on tight."

Setsuna holds on to her brother.

Toshiro "Rin lets go to that field we used to train at."

"Alright."

They flash step over.

@field.

Setsuna is playing nearby but spying on them. Toshiro and Karin sit in a tree.

Karin looks around smiling "I've missed the Soul Society. Not nearly as much as I've missed you though."

Toshiro smiles "No one in the Soul Society has missed you as much as I have."

He kisses her "I never thought I would be able to do that again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A tear falls down Toshiro's cheeks as he wraps his arms firmly around her "I've missed you so so much."

Karin hugs him back "Same here."

After a moment they let go.

Toshiro tells Karin what's went on in the last 10 years and Karin tells him about the Human World.

Setsuna (who is watching from the tree next to them) looks confused at the look her brother has. She hasn't seen him genuinely smile like this ever.

Toshiro "Wait Captain seriously did that?!"

Karin nods "Yup! He would a lot?"

"He knew that we weren't even supposed to let you know spirits like me existed??"

"He said your name before? Some memories were triggered but I couldn't really understand. Like every time I was in the cold I would think of a guy that looked similar to you?"

"You weren't supposed to remember me?"

"I told you I'll never forget you. No matter what."

Toshiro smiles "Good."

He leans to kiss her.

As their lips meet Setsuna "Eww gross!"

Neither pull away for a moment.

Setsuna makes a grossed out face when they pull away

She flash steps to the branch next to her brother "You two are icky!"

Toshiro "Grow up!"

"You know Shiro-chan? That was the first time I've ever seen you smile like that?"

Toshiro "That's because after all these years I finally got my heart back."

"According to everyone here you have never been the same since she left?"

"Since when are you interested in my past."

"Since I've never seen this side of you! I've noticed you playing with that necklace you never ever said what it meant or why you wore it?"

"Setsuna if you're gonna interrogate me do it later. I'm not sure how long Rin's gonna be in this world. She's a living Human."

"So you were the other Captain who fell in love with a human?"

"Yeah. Captain Kuchiki Rukia and Human Kurosaki Ichigo got married before she was promoted to Captain."

"And you two?"

"Setsuna-san?"

"Yeah Karin?"

"You've grown so much since I last saw you. So have you Shiro."

"Yeah I'm taller than you now!"

Karin ruffles his hair "Dork I'm still growing."

"No your not. You're 24."

Karin frowns flicking his nose "Oh shut up Chibi-Taicho."

Toshiro frowns at the nickname "Seriously. I'm not that small anymore?"

"I know. But still. You're my Chibi-Taicho!"

Setsuna "Chibi-Taicho?"

"Yeah back then he would be called Chibi-Taicho since he became Captain when he was 8!"

"You don't have to tell her about things like that."

Setsuna "What was brother like when you two meet??"

Karin smiles "You're brother was a complete dork!"

Toshiro shuts her up by kissing her "You don't have to tell my sister about teenage me."

"Would you prefer I tell her 5 year old you?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Setsuna covers her eyes "You two are icky!"

Toshiro "Setsuna? Me and Rin haven't seen each other in 10 years. And the last we did see each other was to say goodbye. I was told I could never see her again. Ever. She had her memory erased. I couldn't see her and she didn't remember me. Do you have any idea how it feels for me to see her again."

"You were told you could never see her again?"

"Yeah. Not until she came to this world. Permanently. Either way she wouldn't have her memory and have no idea about me."

Karin wraps her arms around him "I've always loved you."

"Even though I was told I could never see you I never stopped loving you."

A tear falls down his cheek as he smiles holding Karin in his arms "I've missed you."

A tear falls down Karin's cheeks "I've missed you two."

Setsuna "I'm gonna go train Bankai call me when you leave."

She flash steps away.

7:40pm

A hell butterfly comes.

Message from Kyōraku "Hey Hitsugaya? You and Karin come here."

"Alright. On our way."

He sends the butterfly.

Toshiro "Let's go see Head Captain."

"Kyōraku is Head Captain now huh?"

"Yeah… Let's go."

"Alright."

"Setsuna come on! We have to go see Kyōraku!"

Setsuna "Coming!"

She runs up to them.

Toshiro "Can you keep up? Or did you exhaust yourself to much again?"

"Carry me?"

"Fine. Jump on."

Setsuna smiles jumping onto her brother's shoulders. Toshiro holds her legs so she doesn't fall.

Toshiro "Let's go."

"Alright."

They flash step over to 1st.

@1st. Toshiro sets Setsuna down and knocks to come in.

Kyōraku "Come in."

Toshiro, Karin, and Setsuna come in.

Toshiro "I'm babysitting for some reason is there anywhere I can leave this while we talk?"

Setsuna steps on Toshiro's foot.

Toshiro "What was that for?!"

Setsuna "I have a name!"

"Fine! Head Captain can I leave Setsuna somewhere while we talk?"

Kyōraku laughs "Nanao-chan? Can you watch Setsuna until I'm done?"

Nanao "Alright. Come on Setsuna-san."

"Alright."

They leave.

Toshiro "So what's up Head Captain?"

Kyōraku "We need to celebrate."

"Can you make sense for once?"

"Right! Tonight the gang is going drinking! Let's celebrate you two being reunited!"

"Head Captain?"

"Look. We never got to celebrate you two getting together. Let's at least celebrate this?"

"Alright."

"I'm in."

"Wow! You two are agreeing just like that?!"

"You guys would try convincing us one way or another."

"Also I need a drink. Setsuna's been driving me crazy lately!"

"Since when do you drink Shiro?"

"Just cause it's not often doesn't mean I don't."

"You've changed a little since back then."

"Back then I was 14. I'm 24. Well 64 actually."

Kyōraku smiles seeing both lost in each other.

Kyōraku "Toshiro you know the bar right?"

"Same as always?"

"Of course! Private room 10!" "

Alright."

"10pm!"

"Okay."

"We'll be there."

"Good. You're dismissed. Toshiro if your still babysitting leave Setsuna at somewhere else."

"My 4th seat can watch her. Candice is only one trustworthy with children."

"Alright. See you both then."

"Bye."

"Where's that little brat?"

"Nanao-chan! Bring Setsuna-san back!"

"Coming Captain!"

They two come back. Nanao's hair is down instead of in a bun.

Kyōraku "Huh? Nanao-chan?"

"Hitsugaya. You're sister is very strange. She insisted on taking my hair down."

Toshiro bows deeply "My sincerest apologies Lieutenant Ise! Setsuna apologize."

"Sorry Lieutenant Ise!"

"No need. It's alright."

She says pulling her hair back up.

Toshiro "We'll be going now. See ya later."

"Bye."

"Later."

They leave.

Toshiro glares at Setsuna "Why exactly did you undo Nanao's hair?"

"I'm sorry brother. Please don't be mad?"

"I'm not mad. It's alright. Just don't do things like that again alright?"

"Alright!"

"Good."

He looks towards Karin "What's with that look?"

"I told you. You'd be a great big brother. I was right."

"I try to at least."

"Good."

They go back to 10. @his office.

Karin looks around "You haven't changed much?"

Toshiro "To much work. Besides it looks fine."

She sighs "You're weird."

"I know."

Setsuna "What happened with Head Captain??"

"Me, Rin, Kyōraku and the gang are going drinking later. You're staying in your room or with Candice."

"My room."

"You have to stay there. If I find out you left your in trouble. Understood."

"I know the rules."

"Yet you break them."

"I listen usually?"

"Sometimes."

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!!"

Karin starts laughing "You two are goofballs!"

"Yeah. We know."

"I'm not always?"

"That's true? Most the time brother is cold and heartless!"

"Setsuna I'm sorry for that but I'll try harder to be better brother okay?"

He smiles ruffling his sister's hair.

Setsuna giggles "Okay Shiro-chan!"

The three of them talk for a while.

10pm

Toshiro "Oh Rin let's go? Setsuna come on. We'll take you to bed it's late. Our parents will kill me if I keep you out past your bedtime."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a child!"

"You are a child? Your 8?"

"When you were 8 you were a Captain!"

"I was still a child when I took on that responsibility."

"Hmph!"

"Come on. Children that sleep well grow well!"

"Go to hell big brother."

"I'm already with you?"

"Bastard!"

"Thanks. Let's go."

Toshiro and Karin take her to Rangiku's quarters [Toshiro refuses to have her in his] and head over to the bar to meet the gang. They get there.

Lady "Captain Hitsugaya? You're drinking what's the occasion?"

Toshiro smiles holding Karin's hand "A reunion."

"Oh! Room 10?"

"Yup."

"You know the way."

"Yeah. See ya."

Toshiro leads Karin to the room. Captains and Lieutenants from all Squads are there (plus Yumichika and Ikkaku and Gin of course).

"Aye! Hitsukarin is back!!"

They all cheer raising a glass.

Toshiro laughs rubbing the back of his neck "All of you make such a big deal about everything?"

"This is big deal and you know it!"

"Yeah have a drink!"

Toshiro and Karin sit with the rest of them. They all talk and drink and have a good time.

3am

Half are drunk. The other half left already.

Kyōraku "Well I think it's time me and Nanao-chan head back. See ya!"

"Bye!"

They leave. The ones left are Kira, Momo, Renji, Shūhei, Rangiku, Gin, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Toshiro, and Karin.

After a few minutes.

Kira "Aye Momo?!"

Momo "Yeah Kira?!"

"How about we head back to your quarters!"

"Yeah!"

They leave.

A little later.

Toshiro and Karin are back at Toshiro's quarters both are drunk. Toshiro has his arm around Karin holding himself up. Karin giggles collapsing on his bed. Toshiro smiles drunkly at her then kisses her. Things escalate as Toshiro unhooks Karin's bra while she removes his uniform.

Karin "We- we shouldn't do this."

Toshiro "Yeah."

Neither listen what they said and continue.

morning

Their clothes are thrown everywhere and they're laying beside each other neither dressed. Karin wakes up confused about what happened the night before. She moves herself away from Toshiro who is starting to wake up.

Toshiro sits up "What happened last night?"

Karin blushes piecing parts of the night together.

Toshiro lays back down looking at her "Whatever happened was fun right?"

Karin blushes deeper covering herself "I-I suppose it was."

Toshiro smirks. Karin awkwardly gets out of bed looking for her clothes. She puts her panties and bra back on as Toshiro puts on his boxers.

Toshiro "We probably shouldn't mention last night to anyone huh?"

Karin turns red putting her uniform back on "Yeah. Another secret we keep between us."

Toshiro shrugs "That's fair. Man you're really good! That wasn't your first was it?"

"It was. What about you? You seem to know what your doing?"

"Was a first my lady. I've never loved anyone other than you."

"Me either."

They finish getting ready and head out.

End chapter

 ** _I warned you that things might be M. Things weren't that bad cause this is a rated T and yeah. I think next chapter might be worse. I don't write anything super bad because well I'm a child basically. Seriously I'm like 14-15 years old. So keep that in mind when reading…_**


	7. Catch up

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 7

The young couple walks towards Toshiro's office.

Toshiro "Any idea how long you're staying?"

Karin "I don't even know why I'm here?"

"I'm just glad you are."

"Me too."

They get to Toshiro's office and see Rangiku and Gin.

Gin "There you two are?"

Rangiku "We were wondering when you'd get up? You two drank the most!"

"Haha our bad Matsumoto?"

"Did you two have fun!"

"Yeah."

"Lots."

"What's with that expression you two??"

"Nothing?"

"You sure?"

"You both seem different?"

"Probably a hangover from last night."

"You never have hangovers unless you drink way to much?"

"You didn't drink THAT much?"

Toshiro shrugs and Karin blushes slightly looking at him.

Rangiku "Hm?"

Gin "Oh Toshiro? Where's your sister?"

"I took her back to her room last night?"

"She wasn't there this morning?"

"Have you checked the private training room?"

"No?"

"She's probably there doing Bankai."

"Probably."

"She does have Bankai?"

"Well she's only 11 or so."

"She has a long way to go she started 3 years ago."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Both these two kids are crazy!"

Gin says throwing an arm over Toshiro.

Toshiro "Ha Ha. Very funny Father."

Karin "Oh so you call them Mom and Dad now?"

"I acknowledge they are. Someone here gets annoyed when I call him by his name. I still call Matsumoto by her last name. Thank god she didn't change it to 'Ichimaru'!"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying Ichimaru Rangiku sounds weird. Matsumoto Rangiku doesn't."

Rangiku sighs "Since I'm his Lieutenants we ignore that I'm his mother usually."

"Around Setsuna I usually have to call them my parents for her sake."

"I'm not having two disrespectful kids."

"Hey I'm respectful! You're just a pain in the ass Ichimaru!"

"Do you wanna fight?"

"No fighting you two! Boys go get Setsuna."

"Yes Ran-chan…"

"Yes Matsumoto…"

Toshiro and Gin leave.

Karin smiles "Sounds like your the one in charge?"

Rangiku "Those boys are idiots sometimes. They usually end up bumping heads about everything."

"Really? So Shiro's not trying to be way to mature anymore?"

Rangiku sighs "That's the weird thing. After you left he completely shut himself out. He became even colder than he was in the beginning. He wouldn't open up to anyone. Not me, not Gin, not even Momo. Toshiro always tried to be the best brother he could for Setsuna but felt like he was failing because he felt alone himself. After he was look wise 17 he started to lower his guard and started to come back to everyone. When he was 20 he started drinking with the gang to escape his thoughts. The past few years he's been more laidback instead of only focusing on work. But if anyone tried talking to him about the past he'd ignore them. He's does tend to force himself to always be in Captain mode except when he's with us. Toshiro has never been the same since you left. Since then no one has seen him smile, cry, laugh anything. When he laughs or smiles it's forced. He's relaxed more the last few years but he's not the same."

Karin looks at the door to the training room then at Rangiku "Wow."

"Yeah. I think Kyōraku actually managed to break him. Kyōraku has never told anyone what he said."

"When?"

"Like 9-10 years ago. Back in the beginning. Kyōraku wanted to bring you back then but Central 46 said no. We had an excuse this time though. If we didn't bring you here and fast you would be destroyed from inside out by your own power."

"Ummm…"

They hear arguing as Toshiro, Gin, and Setsuna come in.

Toshiro "I swear Gin I will cut you!"

Gin "Do it I dare you! I dare you!!"

Setsuna sighs.

Rangiku "Boys!"

The two fall silent.

Rangiku "That's enough arguing."

"Yes sir…"

Setsuna giggles skipping away from the boys.

Rangiku "Why are you arguing this time."

Gin "He's stubborn."

Toshiro "He's being a bleach."

"Your alternatives for swears are amusing."

"There's a child right there. I'm not recking her yet."

"Yet?"

"I won't reck her till she's like 10. Deal?"

"Ugh."

Toshiro shrugs and they all talk.

Later Toshiro gets a call on his Soul Pager.

Toshiro answer "Hitsugaya speaking?"

Kyōraku "Come here with Karin."

"Alright. Be there soon sir."

He hangs up.

Toshiro "Rin we gotta see Head Captain again."

"Okay? Let's go."

"See ya later guys."

"Bye."

Toshiro and Karin flash step over to 1st. As they do.

Toshiro "You're a little rusty still huh?"

Karin "It's been 10 years since I've had access to my power. Of course I am!"

Toshiro laughs as they get to 1st. @Head Captains office.

Toshiro "Yes Head Captain?"

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya. Do you know the purpose for Karin coming back?"

"Any longer she'd destroy herself?"

"Yes. I'm correct to assume she's quite rusty?"

"No kidding! Our matches used to be like 6 hours! Last one was less than 1!"

"Well excuse me! I haven't trained in 10 years and you're not exactly at the same level you were back then!"

"Exactly why I want you to train her. Just dust off the rust."

"Awesome! Back to training here!"

"Better not kill his Squad again."

"I'm not replacing that many officers again!"

"Guys I'm really rusty I don't think I'll be deadly."

"Let's hope you are."

"Also Karin. A word alone. Hitsugaya step outside for a moment."

"Okay."

Toshiro leaves.

Kyōraku "Karin. You said you're memory came back how many years ago?"

"Like 9-10?"

"I see. So this whole time?"

"I've been trying to come back. I tried so many different things. Without my Soul Candy I couldn't escape my body unless someone pulls me out."

"That reminds me. I believe this is yours."

Kyōraku hands Karin a small box with a pill inside.

Karin "What's this?" She opens it "Is this?"

"You're old Soul Candy? Yup."

"Thanks Kyōraku-san! I mean- Thank you Head Captain."

"Relax Karin-chan. My position changed not my personality. It's fine if you call me what you used to."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright Kyōraku-san!"

Kyōraku smiles laughs slightly "Now switch. I need to talk to Toshiro-san."

"Alright."

Toshiro and Karin switch places.

Toshiro "So?"

Kyōraku "Toshiro I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to bring her back. Central 46 doesn't like the thought of another 'non-professional' relationship between a human and a Captain."

Toshiro gets down on one knee bowing "Thank you Kyōraku. Thank you so much for bringing her back. I can't even begin to express my gratitude."

Kyōraku smiles as Toshiro rises again "None of us could bare to see you that heartbroken anymore."

"I forgot how it felt to feel anything anymore."

"All of us here have been waiting for you two to come back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have a bigger impact on us than you think. You are almost equal to me (Captain Commander) in strength. All of us are family here."

"With all due respect I do not believe I am even close to your level in strength. I hope to get there soon though."

"In at most 90 years you will likely have surpassed me."

"I hope too at least."

"Who knows. Maybe you could be the next leader."

"Like we're gonna have a switch any time in the next 2,000 years!"

"Never know. I mean things happen…"

"That's true…"

They hear two male voices.

Voice 1 "Toshiro-san? Kyōraku-Kun?"

Voice 2 "You two are doing well we see."

Toshiro and Kyōraku look to the side to see two beings starting to appear.

Toshiro "G-Grandfather?! Great Grandfather?!"

The spirits of the late Ukitake and Yama smile.

Toshiro "H-how?!"

Ukitake "Well if there's a will there's a way! We came back to see you again."

Yama looks over to Kyōraku "Thank you for leading everyone Captain Commander Kyōraku Shunsui."

Kyōraku smiles "It's an honor to lead them in your place Old man Yama."

Yama and Ukitake walk over to Kyōraku and Toshiro who are standing together.

Ukitake "So she's finally back?"

Toshiro smiles "Finally."

"Permanently?"

Toshiro and Kyōraku shake their heads

"She's still a Human."

"One day. But not today. I want her to enjoy her life as a human."

"You've grown so much Toshiro."

Toshiro smiles as his grandfather's spirit ruffles his hair.

Toshiro "Yeah. I finally got that growth spurt huh?"

"Yeah."

"Toshiro-san remember how it feels to love someone again. Have fun alright."

"Not to much fun though."

"Yeah I'm not ready to be a great grandfather!"

A light blush spreads over Toshiro's cheeks. The three laugh slightly.

"It's been a while since you've done that?"

"I don't think you've blushed in years?"

Toshiro looks to the side "Oh shut up."

"Kyōraku continue leading them well. Toshiro remember how it feels to love again."

Toshiro nods as they disappear.

Kyōraku "You're dismissed Toshiro. You can train her again whenever you like."

"It's getting late. We can tomorrow."

"Alright." "See ya. Thank you Kyōraku. For bringing her back."

"You can Thank me by enjoying yourself. See you later."

"Bye."

Toshiro leaves.

Karin "Well?"

"We start tomorrow."

"Good." She smiles.

Toshiro's expression softens "I've missed you so much."

He says leaning to kiss her. Karin blushes slightly when his cool lips meet hers. As she opens her eyes she noticed Toshiro's ears turning pink and smiles.

Toshiro "Let's go to the Squad. Gin and Matsumoto missed you too."

"I've missed all of you."

"It's not the same without Kurosaki crazy."

Karin giggles. Toshiro puts his arm around her and they go to 10. Karin is slightly surprised that Toshiro isn't worried about his reputation and decides to ask him when they're walking.

Toshiro "What do you mean?"

Karin shrugs "I just mean. Back then you were so worried about your reputation now you seem to have no problem?"

"Well honestly that's because back then I was a little embarrassed to admit I was in love. I was only a kid too. Now I'm an adult and willing to admit I fell in love with a beautiful human girl. As far as my reputation. I had to work harder back then to be taken seriously. Now that I'm an adult and grew up here they know I'm strong enough to be Captain. Both physically and emotionally."

Karin smiles as they walk into Toshiro's office. Toshiro starts working on paperwork and continues talking with Karin. A little later his family comes in.

Toshiro "Matsumoto I know this is your office too but it wouldn't kill you to knock."

Rangiku "Sorry Captain."

Gin "What's up Hitsukarin?"

Setsuna "Hitsukarin?"

"It's their old ship name!"

"Yeah. WSA gave us that ship name what 11-10 years ago?"

"13-14 actually. It was as soon as you two met."

"Oh yeah as soon as they saw us together they started shipping it!"

"Actually Rin? Captain Shiba shipped it for like 40-50 years?"

"Oh yeah."

They talk for a while. *11pm*

Toshiro "We're gonna turn in for the night. It's been a long day."

"Alright goodnight?"

"Night."

Toshiro and Karin go back to his quarters. @his quarters. Toshiro takes off his coat, scarfs, and Zanpakutō hanging them up.

Karin "You still wear that scarf?"

"You're just now pointing that out? Yeah I still wear it cause why not."

"Weirdo."

She says rolling her eyes hanging up her Zanpakutō.

Toshiro "You're the weirdo."

"Sometimes. But your a dork."

"At times."

"Sure."

"So?"

"So?"

"Round two?"

Toshiro smirks kissing her. Karin giggles dragging him to the bed. Karin unties his uniform while he pulls her shirt off.

Toshiro "This should be fun."

Karin smiles taking his uniform off "Definitely."

Karin leans towards him as he pulls off the legs of her uniform. Toshiro smiles kissing her stomach. Toshiro goes higher licking her neck. Karin's hands going into his boxers. Karin smiles pulling his boxers down. Toshiro smirks as Karin lowers herself between his legs. Karin looks up at him from between his legs.

Toshiro "It's unfair I'm the only completely naked ya know~"

Karin brings herself higher "Oh? If it bothers you so much then why don't you do something about it~?"

He smirks pulling her panties off. Karin smiles running her fingers through his hair. Toshiro brings himself up pinning Karin down. He's lips meet hers. Karin kisses him back. He unhooks her bra.

Toshiro "Nice chest"

He says kissing them and going lower. Karin moans as Toshiro goes between her legs.

Karin "S-switch!"

Toshiro licks between her legs and looks up at her. Karin pins Toshiro down brings her hand to between his legs. Toshiro moans and kisses Karin's neck. Karin brings herself to where her hand was licks it before putting it in her mouth. Toshiro bites his lip while Karin's between his legs. Karin smiles looking up at him. Toshiro pants looks down to her. Karin brings herself up and sits on his chest. Toshiro smiles as she comes closer. Toshiro smirks going between her legs. Karin runs her hands through his hair. Toshiro pins her down. Karin moans as Toshiro smirks lowering himself onto her. The night goes on.

Sunrise

Toshiro "Looks like it's sunrise?"

Karin breathing heavily "Already? But it was just getting fun?"

Toshiro smiles as Karin pins him back down "Suns up? Doesn't mean we have to stop."

Toshiro smiles as Karin leans over him. Toshiro smiles licking her chest. Karin brings herself up so she's sitting on Toshiro's lap.

Toshiro smirks looking at her "Damn you're really sexy?" Karin "So are you."

Toshiro sits up and kisses her. Karin moans scooting closer to him.

Karin "H-harder Shiro!"

Toshiro smirks going above her.

knock knock*

Young voice "Shiro-chan? Can I come in?"

Toshiro and Karin blush.

Toshiro "One second Setsuna!"

"Shiro-chan please?"

"One second I'm coming. The doors locked so hold on."

He says as he quickly and quietly get dressed. Karin covers herself and sits up. Toshiro goes and opens the door. He steps out of his room and closes it quickly.

Toshiro "What's wrong?"

Setsuna looks him up and down "I heard yelling coming from here?"

"Nightmares. Sorry if I woke you."

"You had another nightmare?"

"Hey it's been a while."

"You has one the night before last!"

"Well Rin being back triggered some shocking memory. Don't worry. Go back to bed."

"It's 9am."

"Oh?"

"Can we go play today?"

"Wish we could. I still don't know how long Rin will be here. I'm just really happy to her back."

Setsuna looks at him confused "Well okay. Mom and Dad are looking for you."

"I'll find them later."

"They said it's important."

"By 'they' who do you mean?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah I'll get to it when I get to it."

Setsuna sighs rubbing the back off her head "You're a pain sometimes Big Brother. Just go find Dad before he comes searching."

"Fine. I will soon."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Why are you in a rush to get rid of me?"

"Because I was in the middle of getting ready."

"So that's why your in nothing but your boxers?"

Toshiro blushes deeply realizing "Well I was rushed. Buzz off! Go back to that girl you're crushing on!"

"Not so loud!"

Toshiro sighs "You haven't told our parents have you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell them I'm lesbian?"

"Dude. Half the Soul Reapers are gay. They won't care. They probably be more freaked out about you having a crush on Nagisa Ryugazaki from Squad 2?"

"How'd they react when they found out you had your first crush?"

"Uhhhh" he remembers how they reacted and bits his lip "Well? That's a story for another day. I'm gonna finish getting ready."

Setsuna sighs "Alright. Can we talk later though?"

"I'll try."

"Okay. Bye. Don't forget. Dad's looking for you."

"I know I know."

Toshiro quickly does back to his room. Toshiro looks at Karin who got dressed when he left and is fixing her hair. Toshiro comes up behind her and hugs her.

Karin "Yes? What did your sister want?"

"Gin wants me and Setsuna's weird."

"You're sisters so cute though."

"So are you."

He kisses her cheek.

Karin "I know."

"Modest as ever."

"If you like me I must be kinda cute."

"Very. Also? You could have warned me I wasn't completely dressed before I left?"

Karin smiles turning to him "You look cuter the less you wear so I didn't say anything."

Toshiro smiles kissing her "My sister doesn't need to see me like that though."

Karin kisses him back "Can't wait to continue."

They finish getting ready. They start walking to his office.

End chapter

 ** _I don't write anything on this story to to bad but I feel like if when reunited with the love of your life after being apart for 10 years something would happen you know?_**


	8. Progress

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 8

Toshiro and Karin are getting ready for the next day.

Toshiro groans "I have to deal with Gin. You probably don't want to be within 20-40 miles."

Karin smiles "And why is that?"

"Since war ended we've been a little off. Like we bump heads a lot. This could either be good or terrible."

"Sounds like Ichii-nii and Dad."

Toshiro gives her sharp glare "Don't compare me to that. I've delt with Isshin. We aren't that bad."

"If you say so~"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and looks at the time.

Toshiro "You know what. Gin can wait. I promised someone that as soon as you come back and I get a chance I'll take you to see him."

"Who?"

"Two men I'm close too."

"Hmm?"

Toshiro smiles slightly "Just follow me."

Toshiro takes her to a hill that has two head stones.

Toshiro kneels next to them "Hey guys. We talked the other day but you didn't get to talk to her. It's been some time since you two spoke to her."

Karin looks at the names on the headstones as Toshiro talked.

Toshiro "Rin?"

Karin "Yama? Jushiro?"

The two spirits begin to appear.

Toshiro smiles "Ukitake! Yama!"

They smile at the couple.

Karin "I think I'm seeing things."

Yama "We're actually here Karin."

Ukitake "It's so nice to see that your back."

"Great to be back."

"Karin? I'd like to apologize. I was a fool to forbid you to come back. Please forgive me."

"It's no problem. I always knew I would be back. Eventually."

"You've grown so much Karin."

She smiles "Yama Jushiro? It's nice to see you two."

"We've missed you."

"All of them did. You changed everyone more than you think."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"The two of us have been watching over the Soul Society and Human World. The Soul Society has never been the same. Human World was different?"

"Yeah the amount of Hollows went up."

"Yeah and here was a mess. After they finished cleaning up from the War Toshiro-san was-"

"Grandfather…"

"I was just going to say what happened after you got drunk with the others?"

"Don't bring that up you guys…"

"Do please bring it up~?"

"Basically he said what he wanted to but no one remembers including him."

"What did he say?"

Toshiro blushes "Come on don't do this to me? She has enough dirt on me from the past don't do this?"

"Come on I barely have anything?"

He rolls his eyes and they all talk. After a while Toshiro and Karin end up having to see Gin.

Toshiro "What now?"

Gin "Son answers now. Karin I suggest you go somewhere."

"I'm just gonna go see Rukia?"

Toshiro "Alright see ya later."

She leaves.

Gin "You naughty rascal!"

"Huh?"

"You knocked her up didn't you!"

Toshiro flushes "What the fuck Gin why're you bringing this topic up?!"

"Because me and Ran-chan aren't idiots Toshiro! You knocked her up!"

"Fuck Gin you don't have to yell!"

Gin "You've got explaining to do."

Gin drags his son into the private training room. Toshiro groans.

Gin "Answers. Now."

Toshiro frowns "Geez Father didn't have to drag me?"

"You have explaining to do to Karin's family."

"Why?"

"Why? Your seriously asking why?"

"Yeah."

"Because you two had sex! What if you got her pregnant!!"

Toshiro flushes "She's not gonna get pregnant!!"

"If you didn't use protection she might!!"

"She won't! It takes more than that for someone to get pregnant dumbass!!"

"Well when you put your dick in her you'll probably get her pregnant you idiot!!"

Just as Toshiro is about to yell something he senses Setsuna and Rangiku coming

Toshiro "Father Setsuna is here if you don't want her recked I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Gin glares at him. The two girls walk over.

Rangiku "Were you two fighting over something stupid again?"

Gin "It wasn't stupid it was serious."

Toshiro "No it was stupid."

"I'll decide. What was it time?"

"Him and Karin!"

"Oh. About how they?"

"How we worked together in the past."

"Setsuna you might want to go."

"Yeah I'm not dealing this."

"See ya."

Setsuna leaves. After they know she's gone.

Rangiku "Toshiro don't get Karin pregnant yet? Wait until she's a Soul."

"I know."

"That's it?! That's all your gonna tell him?!"

Rangiku shrugs "What the big deal? Toshiro's an adult let him do what he wants."

"So you don't care that our son fucked a Human!"

Toshiro grumbles "You don't have to yell…"

Rangiku "As long as she doesn't get pregnant till she's a Soul I don't care? I mean we found out they're gonna have kids what 11 years ago?"

"He's telling Ichigo."

"Why should I? It's not like we did anything super bad."

"Yeah. Toshiro can just tell him after Karin's pregnant."

Gin keeps lecturing which is making Toshiro very uncomfortable.

Toshiro "Yeah Okay. I'm out."

He flash steps away. Toshiro sighs looking up at the roof seeing Karin staring at the sky.

Toshiro sits next to her "Hey?"

Karin "Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"Shiro be honest. How long do I have till I come here permanently?"

Toshiro's slightly surprised by the question "I don't know. What brought this up?"

"It just seems weird. I mean after 10 years I get brought back? Is something coming?"

Toshiro shrugs "I don't know honestly. All I know is that you're here now. Right now your here let's focus on that instead of the future?"

Karin "I can't. The last 10 years I've done nothing but wonder when I can come. I've tried everything to come back. I tried to kill myself just so I could see you again Shiro! Yuzu stopped me! I've done nothing but miss you the last 10 years!"

"Wow back up! You tried to _what_?!"

Karin doesn't say anything.

Toshiro "Rin! What the fuck did you say!"

"I really missed you. You promised you'd come back to me. You promised to come when it was safe. I believe you."

"I did everything I could. I went rouge after three months. Three months after the war it was safe. I went rouge to try to find you. As soon as I got to the Human World i started looking for you. Two Captains had to come and bring me back almost as their prisoner. I got banned from Human World. Open the Senkaimon and watch what happens if I try to go through."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Karin opens a Senkaimon. Toshiro stands up and reaches in. As his hand makes contact a blue light shoots him backs.

Toshiro slides a few feet and looks at Karin "I can't pass through any Senkaimon unless Kyōraku opens it and let's me. Central 46 made Kyōraku ban me. I can't leave this world no matter what. I can't open my own Senkaimon either. Rin I couldn't go back to you. I was never able to. Yama said I can never see you again. I ignored my orders and tried to find you. I loved you! I still do damnit Rin!"

Karin doesn't say anything for a moment.

Toshiro "I'm banned for 10 more years, until they allow me, or your death. Whatever comes first. The higher ups don't like the idea of an 'unprofessional' relationship between a human and a Captain. I broke the laws and will continue to do so."

"Why?"

"I love you. That's why."

They don't say anything for a moment.

Karin breaks the awkward silence "So how are things between you and your family?"

Toshiro sighs "Setsuna's really weird at times. Most times. All times actually. Parents are idiots. What about you?"

Karin sighs "Ichii-nii and Rukia live in Tokyo. Dad's dad enough said. *toshiro laughs slightly at that* Exactly. Yuzu's in nursing school still. She's doing really good. Interning at hospitals and all."

"And yourself?"

"I live with two of my friends. Jax and Dana. They're really weird. I meet them in Art school a few years ago. We moved in together around a year ago."

"You went to art school?"

"Yeah. Shocking right."

"Yeah?"

"Anyway I live with them."

"What are they like?"

"Jax is weird. He's a total flirt but he's shockingly loyal when given a chance."

"Did you ever go out with him?"

"Hell no! I love Jax but only as a brother."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Shiro I haven't dated anyone other than you. I always knew I'd see you again. I didn't know when and was getting impatient but I knew someday. Just because luck if I dated someone you'd show up then get all heartbroken and sad because I moved on. Honestly I never did."

"I never dated anyone else either."

"Loyal even when banned from my world."

"Yeah. What's your other friend like?"

"Dana's really chill. She's down for anything. She says that she can sometimes see spirits. Usually spirits and I quote 'in black uniforms with swords at their waist'. Aka Soul Reapers with their Zanpakutō's."

"No way?"

"Yeah i always ask about ones she's seen since I found out. I've been trying to use her to figure out if anyone I know was there. No sign of any of you."

"Most the Soul Reapers you know are Captains level. We aren't supposed to always be stationed in the Human World."

"True."

"Yeah."

They talk for a while.

End chapter


	9. Leaving

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 9

1 month later

Karin looks at the date "I'm a week late? That's weird?"

She thinks walking over to the bed.

Toshiro comes out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist "Hey? I thought you were gonna be with Momo?"

Karin frowns "I said I was going after I took a shower. And you took for ever!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes grabbing his clothes "Well I'm out now. You can wash up."

"Good."

Karin goes to take a shower. She turns the water on

"I'm a week late on my period I better not be pregnant. I'll take a test when I go to the Human World today."

She pulls off her clothes and puts her hand on her stomach "I fucking swear if he got me pregnant I don't know what I'd do."

She thinks stepping into the shower.

after she gets out

Karin drys herself off and wraps the towel around her.

Toshiro looks over to her "Isshin called. He needs your help at the clinic for a while."

Karin sighs taking off her towel "Tell him I'll be there in a few. Also get that look off your face pervert."

Toshiro smiles and kisses her breast "I'm allowed to check out my girlfriend right?"

Karin blushes pushing him away as she puts on her clothes "Shut up."

Toshiro laughs slightly "I'm going to the office. Good luck with Isshin."

"Yeah."

He leaves.

flash to Karin in the Human World

She just left the clinic and goes to the store. "I hope no one sees me buying this."

She thinks grabbing two pregnancy test. Karin throws other things into her basket before checking out.

@kurosaki clinic in her old room

"Please be negative. Please be negative." She thinks over and over as she looks at the test.

Her face falls pale "Okay. No worries. False pregnancy tests are common. This ones- positive too?"

Tears fall down her face and she collapses "No. No no no no no no no."

Moments later Isshin knocks on the door

"Hey? You okay sweetheart?" He comes in "What's wrong?"

Karin hides the test quickly "Nothing Dad. Everything's fine."

"Karin? Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it?"

"You can't fix this Dad…"

"Huh?"

"I-I made a mistake. In the Soul Society."

"It's okay. What happened?"

"I-i had sex. And now. I-I'm pregnant." Karin says in in tears holding out the test.

Isshin looks at her sternly "Karin. You had sex and you got pregnant?"

She nods "I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's alright. Who was it?"

"Shiro."

"Well if it had to be anyone from the Soul Society at least it was him. He'll help you. So will I. How are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not telling him. He's a Captain and I'm a human. It could ruin everything for him. I'll go back today get some things. Then I'll disappear into the Human World."

"He can come find you?"

"He can't get into this world. Shiro's banned for 10 more years. I have time. Just don't tell him. Please."

"Alright. But I'm going to help you with everything."

"Thank you Dad. You're not mad?"

"Oh I am. But I've always wanted grandkids. I'm more mad that you and a 64 had sex than I am over you being pregnant. But at least it was Toshiro. He was the best option. I won't tell him. But one day you will right?"

"One day… maybe after I die?"

"You'll end up in the Soul Society with him eventually."

"I know. I might tell him then."

"How are you telling Ichigo? Or Yuzu? Or Jax and Dana?"

"Jax and Dana aren't that big of a problem. Yuzu will understand. Ichigo… has access to the Soul Society. Yuzu at least can't tell him. Ichigo can."

"They're coming to visit next week. You will tell them then."

"Okay."

Karin throws her arms around her father in tears.

Isshin "It's gonna be okay sweetheart. I got you."

"Is okay if I tell Jax and Dana tonight? Just to get that over with?"

"That's fine. Are you going to stay there?"

"I don't know."

He lets go "You might be against this. But while your pregnant at least. Do you want to move back in here?"

"Can I stay with Jax and Dana until the end of the month? Then move in here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

later that day in the Soul Society*

Karin "So yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can okay Shiro?"

Toshiro sighs "Okay. I'll see you when you get back."

Karin smiles kissing him one last time.

"Bye Shiro. I love you. Remember that okay? I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Toshiro "I know. I'd never hurt you either. I love you too. I'll be waiting for you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Karin closes the door to his quarters and a tear falls down her face as she flash steps away and opens the Senkaimon.

Human World*

Karin steps inside her apartment.

Jax "What the?! Karin?!"

Karin tilts her head "You-you can see me too Jax?"

Dana "Karin why do you look like that?"

"Where have you been?"

Karin sighs "Do you guys want the full full full story, full full story, or full story?"

"Entire thing."

"I'm a Soul Reaper. Or rather I was a Soul Reaper. When I was 13-14. The last month I became one again staying in the Soul Society for a while."

"Soul Reaper?"

"I thought they didn't exist?"

"Can you two see and hear me right now?"

"Yeah."

"Duh!"

"Then you cant deny they exist. Because I exist and I'm one."

"Ooookaayyyyy??"

"Jax you only recently started seeing spirits huh?"

"Yeah. Just before you left."

"Why did you leave?"

"My spirit energy being sealed for so long was about to go crazy and destroy me from inside."

"Sealed?"

"When I was 13, I began training to become a Soul Reaper. My friend trained me. He taught me everything he was told to and some he wasn't. When I was 14… war began in the Soul Society. To protect humans they sealed off my powers and tried to erase my memory. I got my memory back I only a few months. My powers… didn't return. Until right before I disappeared. Apparently my spirit energy was going to destroy me from the inside of I didn't go over then. Me and my friend who trained me have been catching up the last month."

"What friend?"

"Do you want to know who the boy I used to always draw really is?"

"Yeah?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Captain of Squad 10. He trained me when I was younger. I've been living and training with him the past month."

"Are you going to permanently stay there?"

"No. I'm not going back."

"Why?"

Tears fall down her face through herself into her friends arms.

Jax hugs her "Karin what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Toshiro?"

Karin "Yeah. It's really bad. I don't know what to do."

"Did you guys break up?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

Karin let's go sitting on the couch "I told him I'll be back. That I'll never hurt him. That I'll always love him. It's true. I'll never hurt him and I'll love him forever. One day I'll be back. But that day will be my death day. I'm not going back to the Soul Society. Something happened that he can never know about."

Dana "Can't he come here?"

Karin shakes her head "He can't enter this world for 10 more years."

Jax sits next to her with his hand in hers "What happened? Why won't you go back?"

"Because I-I'm pregnant. Shiro can't know. It will ruin everything for him."

Dana looks worried but not as worried as Jax does.

Dana "You're pregnant?"

Jax "Karin? Please. Let me help you with this. Not because I have feelings for you. But because you're my best friend. I'll do anything to help you with whatever you need."

Dana "I'm here for you two girl."

Karin "Thank you. I love you both so much. I'm sorry to say this but my dad wants me to move back in with him. At the end of the month."

"Don't worry. We'll still help."

Jax "Dana can you step out for a moment?"

"Yeah I guess? I'm going to the store to pick up some food. Want anything specific?"

"Watermelon and ice cream?"

"Okay. Jax?"

"Get me some chips?"

"Ight."

She leaves.

Jax "Karin please. I know you will never love me the way I love you. I'm not asking you to anymore. Whether you like it or not though I'm going to do anything I possibly can to help you. No matter what. I'll never hurt you."

"Thank you Jax. That means a lot to me." She says ruffling dark hair "You remind me of him in a way?"

"Huh?"

"You're the opposite of him look wise but personality sometimes? That can be identical. Never change."

Tears fall down Jax's face "Karin?"

She throws her arms around him "I'm scared Jax. What should I do? He's gone. Forever. I don't know what to do."

Jax hugs her back holding her tightly "I'm here for you Rin. No matter what. We'll get through this."

Karin clings onto his shirt. Jax strokes her hair.

"I love you Rin. I'll stay by your side through this. I promise. You'll be alright."

Karin "I love you two Jax. Please. Don't leave me."

Jax kisses her forehead "I'll stay with you."

End chapter!!

 _ **Just so you know KarinXJax most likely won't happen. They're staying platonic but their friendship grows.**_


	10. Pregnant

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 10

4 months later*

Karin sits on the couch in the living room of the Kurosaki clinic.

Jax sits beside her "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Im pregnant not dying."

"Making sure."

"You don't have to check up on me every 12 seconds? Why are you here anyway who let you in?"

"I have a key."

"Why?"

"Your Dad gave me one."

"Because?"

"He wanted me to check up on you to make sure your alright."

"Why you?"

"First off. Ouch. Second off. Your Dad and brother are in the Soul Society you said, and Yuzu is working. You and Yuzu's boyfriend Jinta would get in a fight. And Dana's out of town visiting family."

Karin sighs putting her hand on her stomach.

Jax "It's alright."

"I know."

"Do you need anything?"

"Watermelon. Now."

"On it."

He comes back and sets down some Watermelon which she quickly devours.

Jax "Pregnancy goes scary things to people…"

Meanwhile in the Soul Society!! Toshiro sighs doing his paperwork.

Rangiku comes in "Hey?"

"Did you finish your paperwork…"

"Yes."

"Good… Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"It's been a few months. You wanna-" she's cut off by a pen flying through the air stabbing the wall next to her. "Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. You are to mind your own business and stay out of my personal life. Do not enter the office unless it's urgent or you're working on paperwork."

"But I-"

"Is that understood Lieutenant."

"Yes sir…"

She leaves. Toshiro gets up and goes to the pantry.

"Where is it? Where is it? You have to be kidding me. Now she gets rid of all the sake?!"

Rangiku sighs listening from behind the door "Oh Captain…"

5 months later

Human World!!

Nurse "Here you Karin-chan."

Karin smile in tears "Thank you Yuzu. Hi."

Yuzu smiles "Who would have thought I'd be delivering your baby?"

Isshin "So what's are you naming him?"

"Ryuu. Hitsugaya Ryuu Ash."

Ichigo "He looks like him doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

Rukia "You're not telling him are you?"

"No. I don't want him to know yet. Some day. But not today. Or any day soon. Don't tell anyone at the Soul Society that doesn't already know."

"Right now only Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nii-Sama, and myself know."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Yeah."

"Karin-Chan? Jax is waiting outside. He's alone. Would you like him to come in?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"Alright."

Yuzu brings Jax inside.

Jax "Karin? How's everything?"

Karin smiles holding her son "Jax. Meet Ryuu."

Jax smiles looking at the baby.

He puts his hand and Karin's "Congratulations Karin."

End chapter

 _Toshiro's a bit unstable right now and Karin gave birth!! Yuzu delivered her baby isn't that kinda cute in a way?? Jax is just there for Karin! Like so supportive of everything she does!!_


	11. 5 years later

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 11

5 years later*

Karin looks around the house *still at Kurosaki clinic* "Ryuu? Ryuu? Where are you?"

She goes into the living room and sees him playing with someone with black hair.

Karin smiles "Hey Byakuya? Sorry if he's bugging you?"

Byakuya gives her a rare genuine smile "It's not a problem. I can look after him while you go out?"

"You sure? You're not to busy to babysit?"

"It's alright. Don't tell anyone but I actually enjoy kids. Just not Yachiru."

Karin smiles leaning over the couch "No offense but you don't look like the kinda guy to be good with kids?"

"You don't look like the kinda human to get pregnant by a Soul."

"Low shot Byakuya."

"That was pretty low sorry Karin."

"It's cool. Thanks for watching him. I'll be back later. You can handle it right?"

"If I can handle leading the Kuchiki Clan and Squad 6 I think I can handle this."

"Alright. Bye Byakuya. Bye Ryuu. Be good to Uncle Byakuya."

"Alright Mommy!"

"Bye Karin."

She leaves.

Ryuu "Uncle Byakuya? Can you tell me a story about daddy?"

Byakuya "Of course. Which one?"

"New one?"

"This stories old but I haven't told you it yet."

"Okay!"

Byakuya begins telling Ryuu stories from when Toshiro first joined the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Ryuu looks at him amazed "Daddy really did that!"

"Yeah. He summons ice dragons at will and can freeze anything in 4 seconds flat."

"Daddy's amazing! He's so powerful!"

"Indeed he is."

"I wish I could be that strong!"

"You will some day. In the beginning Toshiro couldn't be within 10ft of me because he couldn't withstand my spirit pressure."

"Really? But daddy was a child prodigy?"

"True. But still. After a long time of hard training he became Captain of Squad 10."

"Wow!"

"Mhmm."

"Do you have a picture of back then?"

"Actually. I do have one of all the Captains the first year he was promoted."

"I wanna see!"

Byakuya pulls the picture out of his pocket and hands it to small child.

"Here's Toshiro. The woman next to him is your grandmother. Matsumoto Rangiku. She's Toshiro's mother. And this man over here? He's your Grandfather. This one is your great grandfather, and this one with the long beard? That is your great great grandfather."

Ryuu looks amazing "Wow!"

"You have a lot of Soul Reaper blood flowing in you."

"Yeah! Mom was a Soul Reaper, Dad's a Captain, Grandma's a Lieutenant, both grandpas were Captains, great grandfather was a Captain, great great grandfather was a Captain, Aunt Rukia's a Captain, Uncle Ichigo's a Soul Reaper, Aunt Momo's a Lieutenant, you're a Captain, Uncle Renji's a Lieutenant, Uncle Ikkaku is 3rd seat, and Uncle Yumichika is a 5th seat!"

Byakuya nods "Every single one of them, despite position, are or were Captain level fighters."

Ryuu looks star stuck "I can't wait to go to the Soul Society! I wanna see daddy!"

Byakuya smiles ruffling the boys hair "You sure do look like him. White hair and you even got one turquoise eye one gray."

He smiles a toothy grin.

Byakuya "How about a snack? What do you want?"

"Watermelon!"

"You sure are Toshiro's son…"

"Dad likes watermelon?"

"According to Aunt Momo, Toshiro's favorite food has always, always been watermelon."

Ryuu giggles.

Byakuya pulls out his Zanpakutō from his jeans belt loop [hes in Gigai btw] "Scatter Zenbonzakura."

He slices the watermelon and puts his Zanpakutō back in his belt loop.

"Ryuu."

Ryuu goes over to him.

Byakuya hands him the bowl.

"Thank you Byakuya!"

that night

When Karin gets back she sees Byakuya laying asleep on the couch and Ryuu laying beside him. Karin smiles and takes a picture sending it to Rukia. Karin gets a blanket and lays it over them before going to bed.

morning

Karin starts making breakfast before they wake up. When they do. Byakuya sits up.

Karin "Morning Byakuya. Here. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure thank you Karin." He says yawning.

He gets up and sits down across from her "Your son can be very energetic when he has to much watermelon."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Whenever he gets watermelon he sometimes puts sugar if the watermelon isn't good. Then he gets hyper and crashes out."

Byakuya smiles "He's definitely your and Toshiro's son."

"What has he been up too?"

"He's spent the last few years trying to figure out what happened to you. Been drinking more often too. Not as much as Matsumoto does though. He really misses you."

Karin stops eating and closes her eyes to keep from crying in front of him.

Byakuya "He wants to know why you left. None of us have said anything to anyone."

"I don't even know how to fix that mess."

"Also just know. He has never once taken off that necklace." He points his fork at the chain around Karin's neck.

Karin sighs "I haven't either. I really miss him but… it's for the best."

Byakuya puts his hand her shoulder "It's alright to cry Karin. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because… my wife, Hisana, died. Around 60-70 years ago. We were much like you and Toshiro in a way. Our kinds weren't allowed to be together. I'm a noble man. She was 'Rukon trash' as my Clan Elders called her. I broke all laws when I married her. I broke them all again whenever I adopted Rukia into Kuchiki Clan. I know you feel. As far as not being to Toshiro anymore. But I can't even imagine having a child."

"It's like you with Rukia. You broke laws by adopting her. I broke laws getting pregnant. If I got an abortion I might have been able to return to Shiro. If anyone hurts Rukia you will kill them. Because she is your only pride. That's how I am with Ryuu."

Byakuya nods.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society!!!

Toshiro's in his office with two sake bottles at his side.

Rangiku comes into his office "Captain?"

"What is Matsumoto."

"Why are you drinking?"

"I felt like it."

"You know what happens when you get drunk."

"Okay that happened one time it was like 6-7 years ago."

"Still when you get drunk you're completely different and flirty. Sometimes seductive?"

"Look. I was only that bad that one time. It was the first time I saw her in 10 years!"

"Whatever happened to her? You never said? It's been 5-6 years?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Huh?"

"She said she'll be coming back. But… I don't think she will."

"Why?"

"I ran into Ichigo the other day. I asked him what happened. He said 'Wish I knew. I haven't heard from her much in a few years' then he left."

"Captain? You really shouldn't be drinking this much?"

"You're one to talk Matsumoto." He says taking another drink from the sake bottle.

Rangiku "Wait let me see this bottle?" She grabs a bottle that's next to him "Captain. Please tell me you didn't drink this?"

"I did why?"

"This contains a truth serum I got from Kurotsuchi."

"So basically I can't lie?"

"You will say whatever you mean even if you don't want to."

"Matsumoto as much as you'd want me to believe that it won't. I have better self control than to blurt out whatever when on one of his experiments."

"Oh really? Then how do you feel about Karin being gone?"

"I miss her more than you can imagine. I need her back. I feel empty without her. Rin is someone I can't live without anymore. I need to know why she left." Toshiro realizes what he said and covers his mouth blushing "Okay so the truth serum works. How long does it last?"

"Few hours is all."

"Ughhh I hate Mayuri sometimes. Well at least-" he covers his mouth refusing to say anything "I'm going to the private training room until this wears off."

He storms out.

End chapter

 _I like the idea of Byakuya being really good with kids and just adores Ryuu so much and ends up accidentally spoiling the hell out of him when he says he just got something small!!_


	12. Dead but not ready

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 12

2 years layer*

Human World!!!

Ryuu's 7 now. He, Karin, Jax, and Dana are out at the park. Dana and Ryuu are playing on the playground.

Karin sighs "Thank you Jax."

Jax tilts his head confused "For what?"

"Always being there for me."

"Always. You're my best friend."

"Forever. Right?"

"Even after death."

"Haha see ya in the Soul Society. Hopefully we end up together. Could join the academy as soon as we get there! Complete the 6 year training! You can become a Soul Reaper with me!"

Jax laughs "Karin aren't you already a Soul Reaper?"

"Well yes. But after I die I'm going to have to go through the academy like everyone else probably. I don't know. No one has ever told me."

"Ask Rukia?"

"Her and all the other Reapers are in the Soul Society. None are stationed here."

"Oh yeah? Hey Karin? If you don't mind me asking? What was it like? Training in the Soul Society all those years ago?"

Karin smiles "Wonderful. Shiro trained me every day. I managed to get Bankai when I was only 13. The Captains were so nice to me. I always felt welcome and at peace going there. It was… a second home for me at the time."

She describes different things about it even drawing a few pictures showing him.

"And oh man! Shuhei's amazing cooking! He'd give me food a lot. It was amazing! Oh and the WSA! They were always planning something to make sure me and Shiro got a break and had time to be just a young couple. Like the festivals and parties and the schemes! They'd always take pictures of me and Shiro when we were out and tried to sell them! The Captains and everyone teased the two of us so much! Mostly Shiro though! He would always get really nervous when they did."

As she keeps talking Jax smiles laughing slightly.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society.

@a meeting!!!

Toshiro "Then let me go! I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to!"

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya I know you want to but you can't go into that world unless necessary."

"This is necessary! There's a lot of Hollows going over there! I know I'm banned from there but-"

"Captain Hitsugaya! If you are that worried for her it offends her pride!"

Toshiro clenches his fist and teeth.

"You trained her for situations like this. One more outburst and it will make you appear weak."

They see the fury in his eyes as he bows "Yes sir. My apologies Head Captain Kyōraku."

"Hollows in Karakura Town have been increasing though. Kurosaki Karin is trained well enough to handle it. We have three former Captains, 2 Quincy, the remaining Visords, and Orihime there though. We do not need to send anyone yet."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile back in the Human World!!!

Karin and Jax stop and look around.

Karin "Jax. You, Dana, and Ryuu get away."

Jax "What are you?"

"Jax. Take them away."

Jax grabs Dana and Ryuu and they start running. 30 Class 10 Hollows appear. Karin kicks them away opening a path. Dana runs away. Ryuu runs towards his Mom.

Jax "Ryuu! Dana keep running!"

Just as Jax grabs Ryuu a hollow goes to attack him. Karin kicks it away.

"I'm not letting you hurt them!"

She kicks another one and gets sliced on her shoulders, back, and chest.

Karin coughs blood and jumps out of her body perfectly fine "That's it! Now I'm mad!"

She slices the hollow. "Strike Inazuma no megami!!" She shocks a few of them "Bankai! Eien no shōmei no megami!"

Jax's eyes widen. Ryuu looks at his mom.

Jax "Ryuu. Run away. As fast as you can."

He nods and takes off. Karin strikes down a few Hollows. She gets cut across her chest and is sent flying. Ryuu [whos watching from nearby] freezes. Jax runs in front of Karin.

Karin "Jax get out of here!"

Jax "No can do. There's something you don't know about me."

"What? Doesn't matter right now! Get away!" She stands up.

"No." He says putting an arm in front of her.

He punches the floor and a few Hollows disintegrate.

Karin "How did?"

"Doesn't matter. Just stay down."

"This isn't your job Jax! You're not trained for this!"

"Hakai suru!"

5 Hollows die.

Jax "I don't care! I'm fighting with you whether you like it or not!"

Karin smiles "Don't get in my way. And if you die. I will go to the Soul Society and kill you again."

"Got it."

They keep fighting.

Thoughts rush through Ryuu's head watching them.

"Where is he?! Dad said he'd protect her?! Why hasn't he showed up! Where is he!? Dad come protect Mom!!"

End fight.

Karin gets across she shoulder and on her forehead. Jax gets cut across his chest and back. Karin coughs blood leaning against a tree.

Jax "Karin are you alright?!"

Karin "I'm fine. You?"

"Fine."

Dana come back with Ryuu.

Ryuu "M-m-m-mom?!"

Karin "I'm okay Ryuu. Jax? Dana? Little help up?"

"Got it Karin."

Jax helps Karin up and tries to get her in her body.

Karin "Oh no."

"Huh?"

"Dana. Since you and Ryuu get along better than he and Jax do can you take him back home for me?"

"Of course?"

They leave.

Jax "What's wrong why can't you get in your body?"

"I don't know. Hold on."

She reaches in her pocket "Here. I'm going to try again and after I stand up I want you to push me while wearing this glove."

"Because?"

"Just do it? Please?"

"Okay?"

She enters her body.

Karin puts her hand on her chest before standing up "Jax do it."

"Okay." He puts the glove on and pushes her out.

She comes out as a Soul Reaper "I was right."

"Huh?"

"When the Hollow cut me in the back and front it shattered my soul chain."

"Soul chain?"

"Watch. Glove?" She puts the glove on "Don't freak out okay?"

"Okay?"

She pushes him out of his body.

Jax "What the?! Is that my body?!"

"Yes. You see this chain?"

She picks up his soul chain.

"Yeah?"

"Watch."

She makes hers appear it's not connected to her body "Mines broken. I'm dead."

"What?!"

Jax starts to panic.

Karin sighs "Oh boy. Where's my phone?"

She takes her phone out and calls someone "Hey? Hime? Can you come to the park? The one by the ice cream place? Kinda important?"

Orihime "On my way!"

She hangs up and runs over there.

Jax "You're dead?! Are you going to the Soul Society now?! What's gonna happen!?"

"Relax. Everything is perfectly under control. Here lay down. I'll bandage you enough to stop the bleeding before Hime comes."

"Okay."

"Shirt."

Jax pulls his shirt off revealing his wounds.

Karin sighs "I'm just bandaging to stop the blood."

"You don't have to? I think we should be more worried about you being dead!"

"Relax. It's under control!"

Orihime flash steps in front of them "Karin what happened?"

"Great! Can you please heal the two of us? And my body?"

"Of course. Sōten Kisshun I reject!"

She puts her dome over all of them.

Jax "Hey? What the?!"

"One second please?" She finishes healing them and gets rid of her dome.

Orihime "All done!"

Karin "Thank you Orihime-Chan!"

Jax "Th-Thank you!"

Orihime "No need. Also Karin? Mind explaining why you're Soul chain isn't attached anymore?"

"So you noticed that? Haha? I kinda sorta died?"

"This idiot decided to fight a few Hollows before jumping out of her body."

"Karin-chan the others are gonna be mad?"

"It's fine. I can still enter it."

They sigh.

Karin "What hey don't give me that! I can't go to the Soul Society you both know that!"

Orihime "Will you ever?"

Karin sighs "When the time comes I will. Obviously I'm not ready. Orihime you know what happens right after someone dies?"

"They go to the Soul Society unless they have regrets."

"Exactly. I won't go until I have peace with my regrets."

"Karin-chan. I spoke with Rangiku recently."

"And?"

"She told me about how Hitsugaya is. He hasn't moved on. He's clinging onto the past. The Captains said that as soon as he realized you weren't coming back he froze himself completely. In the beginning no one could even enter his office without him threatening them. Not even Momo, Rangiku, or Setsuna could."

"I'm not ready. I don't want him to know yet."

"She said he was getting better and starting to live with it. But he shoulders it alone. No matter who it is he won't open up. She said that occasionally she'd see him at the hill Ukitake and Yama are buried. He talks to them sometimes. Usually he just sits there. And stares at the sky."

"The sky huh… I'm gonna for a walk. First I should check on Dana and Ryuu…" she enters her body and moves around a little "See I'm fine!"

Jax sighs.

Orihime "Karin-chan. Whenever you're ready. You know how to get there."

"I think a konso would be safest. I mean my Zanpakutō won't open a Senkaimon anymore."

"Huh?"

"Urahara told me 'After a Human Soul Reaper dies if he tries to open a Senkaimon then he will permanently lose all power and be trapped in the Dangai. Forever' so when the time comes and I'm ready to pass on I'll ask someone to do a konso. I can't do it on myself or Bye-Bye Soul Reaper powers."

"You'd still have Quincy and Hollowfication though?"

"Jax you know about Karin's powers?"

"Soul Reaper, Quincy, Hollow? Yeah pretty much."

"Cool! Catch ya later! You have to be more careful with those Hollows!"

"I know!"

Orihime leaves.

Karin "Jax. What are you? Why do you have those powers?"

Jax freezes "I don't know. It seems similar to hers though. She uses those hair clips right?"

"Yeah. Shun Shun Rikka."

"Well I don't really know what my mine is called but I think my power comes from this necklace I always wear?"

He shows her a necklace with a star on it.

Karin "Can you summon them?"

Jax "Huh sure? Come out guys?"

5 fairies come out.

Karin "This is similar to Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka? What are you guys?"

"We are Jax's power! Hogo suru hoshi!"

Jax "So that's what you guys are called!"

"What are your names?"

"I'm Daizō! His destructive power!"

"I'm Kanta his killing power. Meaning stronger that Daizō."

Daizō kicks him.

"Hidemi, healing power."

"Bunta! Barriers."

The last one steps between them "And I'm Seiji! Shielding power."

Jax "That's enough you 5. Can you go back?"

Karin "Interesting power you have Jax? I can't believe I didn't sense it before?"

"Welll to be honest I didn't know until 3 days ago?"

"And you fought like that!"

"Sloppy?"

"Yet powerful! I'm really impressed! Come on. Let's go find my son."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Ryuu. He looks at the picture of Toshiro then at himself

"I'm not like you. You're not my father. Toshiro."

1 year later

Human World!!

Ryuu's 8

Karin "Ryuu. Why do you still dye your black? And why won't you cut your bangs?"

Ryuu shrugs "I just feel more comfortable with black hair and my turquoise eye covered. I want to be normal."

"Ryuu. Are you sure?"

"Yes." He takes the box of hair dye back "The white is starting to grow back. I need to redo it. Excuse me Mom." He pushes his way past her and into the bathroom.

Karin sighs "Ryuu. At least let me help you this time? So you don't mess up?"

"Fine."

after dying it*

Karin smiles "There?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Thank you Mom."

"Your welcome."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society.

Toshiro's asleep on his paperwork.

He mumbles something then jolts awake "It was just a dream… or was that real? I've been having that dream a lot? What does it mean? Rin… please come back soon…"

End chapter


	13. Rukon and the Academy

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 13

2 years later

[2037 Toshiro and Karin are look wise in their 30's Setsuna is 10 and Ryuu's 9]

Soul Society!

Toshiro groans slamming his head against the table "This- isn't- working!"

Rangiku "Uhhh Captain?"

"What is it Matsumoto."

"Are you okay?"

"What part of me looks okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business. I'm gonna take a nap. Can you do the paperwork? Thanks."

"Captain?"

He walks over to the couch nearly losing his balance.

Rangiku catches him and holds him up "Captain!?"

Toshiro's asleep.

Rangiku "You're a handful." She lays him down across the couch "You need to rest. Everything will be alright. Just you wait. A little longer. Please. Hang in there."

Meanwhile In the Human World.

Jax looks at Karin unsure and worried "You're ready?"

Karin nods nervously "I can feel him suffering. I've been having that dream a lot to. I need to go."

"Come back whenever you get a chance okay?"

"I promise I will. And I mean it. As soon as I get everything fixed. I'll come and give you the story."

Jax nods hugging her "I'll miss you."

She hugs him back "Help my family take care of Ryuu till I'm back."

"I will."

Ryuu "Mom? Where you going?"

"I'm having Aunt Rukia send me to the Soul Society. I need to speak with your Dad."

Ryuu's expression changes to dark "Why. Toshiro doesn't deserve you. Stay here."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. It's just a business trip. Keep training while I'm gone. Uncle Ichigo, Aunt Yuzu, Grandpa, Aunt Rukia, and Uncle Jax will take care of you while I'm out."

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye everyone. I'll see you when I get a chance. Rukia. I'm ready."

"Here we go. We'll find you as soon as can."

"Hurry."

Rukia presses the hilt against Karin's forehead.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society Rangiku gets a message "Konso. Begin search."

Rangiku nods and looks at her sleeping Captain "We'll find her. And bring her back to you."

Meanwhile Karin!!! She ends up in West Rukon 1st village. Junrinan.

She walks around "Where am I?"

She has no memory of her human life and is dressed in normal Rukon clothes and has her Zanpakutō across her back. Karin walks around the village trying to figure out anything.

1 month later*

Karin's at a shop buying food when old women stops her.

"Excuse me miss?"

Karin turns around "Huh Yes?"

Old lady "Are you by any chance Kurosaki Karin?"

"Yes that's me?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She shakes her head "No. I've been staying in the trees over there."

"Would you like to stay with me dear?"

"Can I?!"

"Of course. It's right this way."

"Thank you so much!" She finishes grabbing her stuff and follows the woman to her home.

"Here we are."

Karin smiles "Thank you so so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need. My grandson would be disappointed in me if I didn't welcome you in."

"Huh? Who's he?"

"A kindhearted Soul Reaper."

Karin shrugs deciding not to pry any further.

1 month later*

its the middle of the night.

WSA!!!

Rangiku "Found her. West Rukon 1st village. Junrinan. Living in this house."

She hands then a picture.

Momo "Good. Granny took her in for us."

"So."

"Now that we've located her?"

"We need to get her to join the academy."

"Momo. Setsuna. Can you two handle it?"

"Definitely."

"Can count on us!"

"Good. Head over now. It's best to do it now while her spirit energy is high."

"And while that storm is coming. She needs to join the academy and come now."

"Agreed."

"Momo. You know the offer right?"

"I got it."

"Good. Go."

They nod and flash step over to Junrinan. They get there and go into Karin's room.

Setsuna "Wake her up."

"How?"

"Like this." Setsuna boops Karin's nose.

Karin starts to wake up. She jumps up seein the two.

Karin "Who are you two?"

"Soul Reapers. We're to tell you to stop spilling your spirit energy everywhere."

"Huh?"

"You're spilling your spirit energy. There's a thunderstorm coming. It's because of you're spirit energy."

"There's a way to learn to control it."

"Huh?"

"Become a Soul Reaper. Join the Soul Reaper Academy. The entrance exam is in two days. You have till then to decide. We look forward to seeing you in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Kurosaki Karin."

"Wait. Tell me more about it?"

"Soul Reapers are here to protect. We give everything to save everything."

"You have the power to save everything to Karin."

"Join us."

"Take the exam."

"Go to the academy."

"Join a Squad."

"We'll be waiting for you."

And with that they leave.

Karin "Two days huh? If I do? Maybe I'll get some answers?"

morning*

Karin wakes up and looks around "Soul Reaper Academy… I'll ask Granny."

She goes downstairs and sees her talking to the two Soul Reapers from the night before.

Granny "So will she?"

Momo "We don't know. She needs to go to the academy so she can be re entered into the system and so we can test her before telling Shiro-chan."

"He doesn't know anything does he?"

They shake their heads.

"Kyōraku says not to tell big brother until she is 1 month in the academy."

"I see. I'll see if I can get her to join. I spoke to Toshiro not to long ago. He misses her so much."

"It's been 10 years since she disappeared into the Human World without a trace. We still don't know the reason. It's also almost been 20 years since Toshiro got banned from the human world."

"As soon as he gets unbanned he's going over probably."

"So we need to have her there soon."

"Yeah."

"The two of us should head back. We need to inform Head Captain about it."

"Good. I'll try to convince her. We all know she'll be happier."

"We might be able to get a summer again after she comes."

"True. It has been getting colder?"

"He's been shouldering everything alone. He's reaching his breaking point. Physically and mentally."

"Yeah."

"Bye Grandma."

"Bye Granny!"

"Bye Momo. Bye Setsuna. We'll fix Toshiro soon."

They nod and the two leave.

Karin comes down "Who just left granny?"

"Two Soul Reapers."

"Grandma. Should I go? To the academy?"

"You're powerful. When you first became a Soul you had your Zanpakutō. You have a Shikai and a Bankai."

"I know I have it. I don't know why though…"

"If you go. You may find out."

"The exam is Tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"I'll take the test and we'll see."

"Good."

Karin takes the test and enters the academy.

A month goes by.

She has been transferred into the Year 6 advance class.

"Can't anyone beat her?"

Karin "Come at me 4:1!"

4 charge in at her. Karin dodges and counterattack's

Karin "Hadō #31 Shakkahō!"

"30's Level no incantation?!"

"Hadō #4 Byakurai!"

Karin dodges and kicks one out.

Karin smirks "2 down 2 to go."

"Don't get cocky girl!"

"You're just a first year!"

Karin "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!"

They dodge but lose sight of her.

Karin conceals her spirit energy "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!"

All her classmates stare in shock.

Karin touches her cheek "Huh? Blood? I guess I shouldn't use 70's yet?"

Someone starts clapping and rest join in.

Karin "Huh?"

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!"

"I've never seen anyone with so much power!"

Teacher "In all my years. I've only had one student to even attempt 70's level Kidō."

Karin smiles "Really?! There was someone like me! Who?!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Karin flinches at the name "Who's he?"

"Wait you don't know?!"

"He's a Captain!"

"Child prodigy!"

"He's grown know but he's the most recent child prodigy to be even close to your level. How long have you been here?"

Karin shrugs "I don't know about a month?"

"What?! How long have you been dead?!"

Karin thinks for a moment "Imma say around 3 months."

They stare at her.

Riiiinnnngggg*

Karin smiles "Bye guys! See ya after break!!"

She grabs her bag and flash steps away.

"She's crazy!"

"Who is she?!"

"What is she!?"

The teacher sighs "That girl sure is something else."

Meanwhile in the Seireitei @10!!!

Toshiro is sitting is his office working when there's a knock.

Before he can answer Setsuna runs in "Brother! Toshiro I have news!!"

"What is it Setsuna?"

"They found her!"

Toshiro looks up from his work "What?!"

Setsuna nods "She's in the academy! Let's go!"

She runs out and her brother follows.

End Chapter

 _I like the idea of Karin in Junrinan. Just so Granny could find her. And just because Karin's Karin she would try 70's level. How will Toshiro react to finding her? I don't know yet? Better start writing!!!_


	14. Found Her

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _Toshiro is sitting is his office working when there's a knock._

 _Before he can answer Setsuna runs in "Brother! Toshiro I have news!!"_

 _"What is it Setsuna?"_

 _"They found her!"_

 _Toshiro looks up from his work "What?!"_

 _Setsuna nods "She's in the academy! Let's go!"_

 _She runs out and her brother follows._

Chapter 14

Toshiro "Setsuna if this is a prank I will kill you no joke!"

"I know that! I'm not joking! Let's hurry!"

They flash step to the academy.

They get there at go to the office.

Random woman in charge "The Hitsugaya siblings? What's going on?"

Setsuna "May we speak with the 6 year class? The one with the gifted girl who's a 1st year."

The woman looks at them for a second "Of course. She's in Room K-37."

Toshiro "K-37? Got it!"

He starts running.

Woman "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Setuna sighs "I'll handle him. But before I do. You know what he's going to ask right?"

"Already got the notice from Captain Commander. You're brother can do as he pleases. But please keep an eye on him so he doesn't break anything?"

"Alright."

Setsuna flash steps up to her brother. Toshiro stops looking at the door marked K-37.

Setsuna looks up to him "Well?"

Toshiro "You sure she's here?"

"This is her class."

Toshiro opens the door. Only the teacher is there. Toshiro and Setsuna come in.

Teacher "Yes? Oh! Captain Hitsugaya? Hitsugaya Setsuna? What brings you two here?"

Toshiro "May I see a list of your students?"

"Of course. May I ask for what?"

"There is one that caught my eye. I believe she should be promoted into a Squad soon."

"Who?"

Toshiro points at a name "Her. The gifted one with not only Shikai but Bankai too."

"She is gifted but I don't believe she has either."

"I wish to have her promoted out the academy asap."

"To what Squad?"

"Why 10 of course? Kurosaki Karin has already been trained."

"What?"

Setsuna "Haven't you noticed when she fights? She fights using the same stance as my brother. She uses the Captains flash step. She fights at the skill level of a Captain."

"I trained her already. Back when she was human. If she continues holding herself back she will forget. She needs to be promoted now."

"The other Captains share these thoughts?"

"I'll discuss it with them later."

Setsuna "They do. I have this paper from the Captain Commander."

She hands the teacher a paper.

He reads and nods "If that is what Captain Commander wishes."

Toshiro looks at Setsuna confused.

Setsuna "Brother go find her. I have to discuss something with him."

"You know what I'm not gonna question you and I'm just gonna find her where is she?"

"She went back home for the holiday. She lives in Junrinan."

Toshiro's eyes widen "Junrinan… Got it!"

He runs out and to Junrinan.

Setsuna looks at the man "Head Captain and all the other's have already requested her promotion. Only Brother is unaware she's being promoted as soon as he finds her."

"I know."

Setsuna bows then leaves to go with her brother. Toshiro gets to Junrinan and looks around. Setsuna back at his side.

Toshiro "Where can she be? I'm going to ask Granny if she knows."

"I wanna see granny?"

"Alright Let's go."

@grannys House before they come.

Granny "Well how was school?"

A 34 year old girl throws her bag down collapsing on the couch "Ughhhh it's so annoying! Everyone is weaker than I am? Why do I have to hide my Bankai? More importantly why do I have it?!"

"You're extremely powerful indeed."

The girls sits up "Thanks again for letting me stay here?"

Granny "No need. My grandson would be quite disappointed if I didn't."

"You talk about your grandson a lot but never say to much? Where is he?"

"Nearby. It seems like he's coming soon?"

"Really cool! Can I meet him?"

"If he's here when your homework is finished."

The girl frowns "Really?"

"Mhmm. Homework first."

"Fine."

The 34 year old girl sighs and goes to her room. After she's gone Toshiro and Setsuna come in.

Toshiro "Hello? Granny?"

"Toshiro? Setsuna?"

"Granny!" Setsuna hugs her grandma.

Toshiro "Granny I think you know why I'm here."

She nods with a smile "She's here."

"May I?"

"She's your girlfriend right?"

Toshiro shrugs "At this point who knows. She doesn't remember her human life does she?"

"No…"

"Good."

"You gonna do that thing you said?"

Toshiro smiles "If I get the chance."

Granny points to the stairs "You're old room."

Toshiro nods going up. He knocks the door to the girls room

"Come in?"

Toshiro comes in "Yo?"

She looks over to him confused "Who are you." She eyes fall to his Coat "You're a Captain aren't you?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Pleased to see you Miss Kurosaki Karin?"

Karin "How do you know me and why are you here?"

"Everyone knows the famous Kurosaki's? I have my reasons to know you in particular. And I lived here before I was a Soul Reaper. But that's not the point. I'm here to congratulate you."

"For what living where you use to."

Toshiro can't help but smile at the sarcasm "No. For graduating from the academy in only 1 month. That's a record."

"Look. Hitsugaya was it? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still in the academy not graduating anytime soon."

"That's were you're wrong. Giving the fact that you not only have Shikai but Bankai too means that-"

"Hold it. How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways of knowing. Anyway me and the other Captains-"

"Why do you know I have Bankai."

"Can we get past this."

"No one knows I have Shika let alone Bankai?"

"With you yelling about it I'm sure the next 50 villages know. And Squad 7 which in on the farthest side of the Seireitei."

"Grrr!"

"You're cute when annoyed with me. Anyway as I was saying. Me and the other Captains decided to have you promoted now."

"What… why… to where?"

"Squad 10 most likely?"

She frowns.

Toshiro presses his arm against the wall leaning towards her "Don't you want to be in my Squad?"

Karin's cheeks turns red unable to make words.

Toshiro "I think you'll be great as my new 3rd seat? You have Shikai and Bankai. If you tried you could possibly take my position. Of course I'm not gonna let you do that though. So what do you think about early promotion?"

"You're great! I mean sounds great! I look forward to flirting with you I mean working with you!"

Toshiro smiles checking her out remembering everything they're been through and whispers in her ear "Looking forward to it to~" and leaves.

Karin watch's him walk out. She turns bright red when he closes the door. Toshiro smirks walking down the stairs.

Granny "She's joining?"

Toshiro smiles victoriously "Yup."

"Flirt with her until she blushed her way in?"

"I told you I would."

"Are you gonna flirt with her the whole time or train her."

"Yes."

"Both?"

"Mhmm. My work is done. Here at least. I should probably tell the other Captains."

Setsuna sighs "I told you they already know. Me and Momo convinced Karin to join the academy and the other Captains and Lieutenants agreed to tell you after she was in the academy."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found her?"

"Because we knew you would drop everything and bring her to the Squad. We had to get her in the academy and brush off a little rust first."

"Makes sense. I'm heading back before I say something she shouldn't hear yet."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"After I have a little fun. Come on she's adorable when she's tongue tied. Right now is my only chance."

"You're more mischievous now then you were in the past."

"I've grown up physically and letting myself have fun."

"Good. Not to much fun though. Rangiku said she's not ready to be a grandmother."

Toshiro can't help but turn red.

Setsuna tilts her head confused "Huh?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah I do?"

"Toshiro care to tell your sister?"

"That's our parents job. Not mine. I'm heading back see ya. Setsuna you coming?"

"Yeah. Bye granny!"

"Bye."

Toshiro and Setsuna flash step to 10. When they do they go into his office and see Gin and Rangiku talking.

Rangiku "Karin should be back any day now?"

Gin nods "Yeah."

Toshiro "You know you could have given me a heads up she was in Junrinan?"

They jump.

Rangiku "Stop sneaking up on us!"

Toshiro crosses his arms "I didn't do anything. But seriously. Why didn't anyone tell me she was at least safe?"

"We knew you would throw down whatever you were doing to find her."

"Not true." "Oh really? Explain this."

Rangiku hands him a paper where the last word is unfinished with a line running off the paper from when he threw his pen.

Toshiro "Fair point. What time is it?"

"10:00pm?"

"Setsuna head to bed."

"Why! It's early!"

"It's late for a child."

"Remember. Children that sleep well grow well!"

Setsuna looks up annoyed at her brothers comment "I'm not a child!"

Toshiro smiles "Trust me kid. If you don't sleep then you'll end up working yourself to the bone and your soul will be destroyed."

"He's speaking from experience."

"Yeah I didn't sleep for at least a week and passed out of 4 days. Captain Commander wouldn't let me work for 4 weeks!"

"So you might want to sleep."

"Did you make that up?"

"Ask Kyōraku! He wouldn't let me! I'll walk you back to your room."

"I can walk myself!"

"Fine."

Setsuna leaves.

Toshiro sighs "She's a pain."

Rangiku smiles ruffling her sons hair "So were you at that age."

Gin "He still is."

"I was a Captain when I was 8 remember of course I would be head strong and independent."

"True."

"Anyway Toshiro before you either head to your quarters or drown yourself in paperwork-"

"Bankai training actually."

"Whatever. Quick question?"

"Shoot. Also Gin don't you dare even consider it."

"I was gonna use it to close the door is all?"

"No. Matsumoto what was the question?"

"What did you say to Karin?"

"Told her she powerful and would be promoted into 10."

"Okay now the part you left out."

"Unimportant."

"Tell me at least?"

Toshiro frowns "Matsumoto seriously."

"We both know you're gonna tell me one way or another."

"Tell ya later. I'm to tired to train. I'm heading back for the night see ya in the morning."

"Alright. I'm heading back to. Gin's gonna work on his Bankai for a while."

"Yeah so bye."

Gin leaves.

Rangiku "Now that he's gone tell me."

Toshiro shakes his head and walks away.

Rangiku follows keeping at his pace "Tell me please?"

"You're not gonna leave me alone are you."

"Do I ever?"

"True."

"Well?"

Toshiro sighs "Fine. I sorta flirted with her until she agreed."

"Seriously?!"

"She's just so adorable when she's tongue tied and blushing like crazy."

"You still love her a lot huh?"

"We both know I never stopped loving Rin. Besides right now is the only chance I'll probably ever get to tease her. I'm going take advantage while I can."

Rangiku ruffles his hair "You sure are mischievous."

Toshiro smirks "At times. It's just. Since she doesn't remember her human life and I know her weaknesses it's fun. I can't help it she's to cute."

Rangiku laughs "This kinda reminds me of back then?"

"Except I'm not a blushing stuttering mess around her."

"True. But it's been so long since you talked about your feelings to me?"

"To be fair. I didn't have any for a while there."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're back to yourself. Back with her."

"Me too."

They go inside Toshiro quarters.

Rangiku "Question? When you flirted with her? What did you say?"

Toshiro "Well… *tells her what happened* and I left."

Rangiku starts laughing "You're still a charming dork Toshiro!"

He frowns hanging up his coat "It's not that funny…"

"When she's in the Squad are you gonna constantly flirt with her?"

"You call it flirting I call it teasing and payback."

"Payback?"

"10 years without her. Saw her for a little then something happened and she disappeared. 10 years later she died and found her at the academy. Payback for making me worry."

"Can't wait to watch you crash and burn trying to flirt!"

"Wh- hey!!"

"What? You don't have experience in flirting!"

He frowns "I'm not gonna be that bad…"

"Come on you used to flirt with her so much but that was 20 years ago!"

"I wasn't that bad back then."

"It was so dorky!"

"Oh shut up Matsumoto." He says untying his uniform "Also when are you leaving?"

"When I feel like it."

"Can you feel like it then. I need to change and rather not have someone watching me?"

"You had no problem with Karin watching you though?"

Toshiro feels himself turning red "Th-that's different…"

"How cause you've slept with her? You naughty rascal!"

Toshiro flushes even more failing to make real words. Rangiku falls over laughing.

Toshiro throws his shirt at her "Shut up Matsumoto!!!"

Rangiku catches his shirt throwing it back it him "Just saying you did do it with her."

"Oh shut up would ya?"

"Don't get her pregnant yet. I'm to young to be a grandma!"

"You're literally 236 years old."

"Exactly I'm still young. And your to young to be a father your only 74!"

"No one said anything about me being a father!"

"Well you did it with her never know! You didn't use protection did you!"

"Can we stop talking about this! Get out of my room!!"

Toshiro shoves her out of his bedroom and locks the door blushing deeply. Rangiku starts laughing from the other side of the door. Toshiro gets annoyed and finishes changing out of his uniform and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile in Junrinan!!!

Karin goes downstairs to the kitchen for dinner "Granny? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that man that came earlier?"

Granny smiles "Of course I do. He is my grandson."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Did he tell you already?"

"Early graduation?"

"To which Squad?"

"10…"

"Of course. After all. Toshiro does typically take in prodigies. Being he, himself, was a child prodigies."

"He was?"

"He became Captain when he was only 8 years old. Entered the academy at 6."

"How old was he really when he went it the academy?"

"13. Graduated at 14."

"He was there for only a year?!"

"You were only there for a month. Longer than some of the Captains would have expected actually."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. What did you think of Toshiro?"

"Is he always a flirt?"

Granny smiles at her "Was he?"

"Sorta."

"He's charming isn't he?"

"I guess. With that white hair, and turquoise eyes, and that mischievous smirk."

"Sounds like you have feelings for my grandson?"

"No way! Why would I?!"

"I'm only teasing dear. Did you decide whether going is a good idea or not?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"They're expecting you. All of them have been waiting quite some time for you to return."

"Return?"

"You'll find out."

Granny leaves.

Karin sits there confused "What does that even mean? Toshiro acted as if he already knew me? I feel like I know him from somewhere? Oh well. I'll just head to bed."

She sighs heading to her room.

End chapter


	15. Welcome Back

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 15

Next day

@Squad 10!!

Toshiro wakes up after a hell butterfly lands on his face.

Message from Kyōraku "Surprise Captain meeting! Report now!!"

Toshiro jumps out of his bed throwing on his uniform and coat before grabbing Hyōrinmaru and rushing out the door.

@the meeting room before he comes.

The other Captains [minus Isane, Iba, Lisa, and Rukia] are there talking.

"We sure about this?" A worried Rose asks the others.

Shinji "He already spoke to her right?"

"Yeah but come on. It's him!"

"True."

"Does it really matter? He's gonna retrain her right?"

"Kenpachi have you forgotten who they are?!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin!"

"They managed to break through my experiment. I erased her memory but they returned because the two of them are connected?!"

"I know Hitsukarin was cute and all but they're adults like us know."

Byakuya "For once I actually agree with Kenpachi."

Suì-Fēng "Yeah. They aren't 14 anymore. We can't keep looking at them like they are."

Isane and Lisa come in talking followed by Iba.

Kyōraku "Exactly. Hitsugaya's an adult and Karin is now a Soul. They're the same age and same kind now."

Lisa "Are you saying Hitsugaya's gonna knock her up? Cause honestly wouldn't doubt it."

"No one said that!"

"It sounded implied."

"You perverted sicko."

"I'm not perverted I'm just stating the possibility. Hitsugaya's not as innocent as he used to be. He did knock her up before when-" she stops after sensing two icy spirit energies coming "Looks like the icy two are here."

They come in and everyone goes back to their places.

Kyōraku "Well then. Since all of us are here we can begin." He claps to start the meeting "Hitsugaya I'm assuming you already spoke to her?"

"Please be a little more specific? Sometimes it's hard to guess who you mean?"

"He means you're girlfriend knuckle head!"

"Oh."

"You just woke up didn't you?"

Toshiro laughs awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "I didn't really get much sleep either."

"Why cause you were-"

"Captain Yadōmaru."

"Fine. I won't say what we were all thinking."

Kensei "You're the only one who was thinking that."

"He probably is now though."

"What the hell I'm not a pervert like you Lisa!"

"How long are you gonna keep up this whole 'innocent' act?"

"Head Captain wasn't there a topic at one point?"

"Yes. Lisa-chan you can interrogate Toshiro-San afterwards."

"I already did."

"Anyway Hitsugaya. You spoke to Karin about early graduation correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And?"

"I think I convinced her."

"Oh no. You have that smirk. Nothing good ever comes out of that."

"Wha- I literally didn't do anything?!"

"What did you do to the girl…"

"I didn't do anything."

"Doubt that."

"Ask Setsuna! She was with me!"

"Oh a child was with him he didn't do anything."

"You all gave me less trouble when I was a child…"

"Did we though?"

"We had a point. What happened?"

"Toshiro had his mischievous smirk that's what happened!"

"Can we get back on topic? We all have other work to do?"

"Right. Hitsugaya since she's joining 10 it's pretty much you're responsible to get her."

"Ight."

"When should we bring her here Captains?"

"She's at West Gate asking Jidabbō to let her in."

"How'd you?"

"I just know alright."

"Go bring her."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay??"

Toshiro bows and flash steps over West Gate.

Jidabbō "Look Karin. I can't let you in unless a Captain or someone from inside allows it."

Karin "I need to speak to Squad 10's Captain about-!"

Toshiro flash steps and leans against the wall "You need to speak to Squad 10's Captain about what?"

Karin looks at him "Toshiro! Can you tell Jidabbō to let me in."

"What for?"

"Are we gonna ignore what you said yesterday? I want answers."

"Jidabbō."

"Alright."

"I'm surprise you didn't take _that_ into consideration and let her?"

"I thought about it actually."

The two laughs slightly.

Toshiro "What are you waiting for Karin? An invitation? Just come on."

Karin goes to his side looking around.

Toshiro "You can be amazed by the buildings on the way. Let's hurry. They're waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

"The Captains of course?"

He grabs her hand. Karin turns red.

Toshiro "Unless you can keep up with me flash stepping I suggest you hold on?"

Karin nods.

Toshiro smirks "Cute."

She flushes even more as Toshiro starts flash stepping back.

He gets to the door and pushes it open letting go of her hand.

Toshiro "I'm back. And I brought her with me."

Kyōraku "Good. You may take your place Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nods going to his place.

Karin "Wh-where am I? Who are you people."

"We are the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I'm Head Captain/Captain Commander. Kyōraku Shunsui."

"Captain of Squad 2 Suì-Fēng."

"Captain of Squad 3 Ōtoribashi Rose."

"Captain of Squad 4 Kotetsu Isane."

"Captain of Squad 5 Hirako Shinji."

"Captain of Squad 6 Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Captain of Squad 7 Iba Tetsuzaemon."

"Captain of Squad 8 Yadōmaru Lisa."

"Captain of Squad 9 Muguruma Kensei."

"Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Captain of Squad 11 Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Captain of Squad 12 Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"And Captain of Squad 13 Kuchiki Rukia."

Karin looks at each of them confused "It's an honor to meet all of you. But why exactly am I being graduated early?"

"You're trained far beyond those teachers of yours."

"Meaning you know Bankai."

"Hold it. I don't have a Bankai."

"Hitsugaya manifest Hyōrinmaru."

"Yes sir?" Toshiro draws his Zanpakutō "Hyōrinmaru manifest…"

Hyōrinmaru appears "What is it now Master? Oh Karin it's nice to see you again."

"You too strange man who appeared out of Toshiro's Zanpakutō."

"Inazuma no megami?! You're back!"

Inazuma manifest next to Hyōrinmaru.

Inazuma leaps into a hug around Hyōrinmaru "Hyōrinmaru!? Long time no see?"

Hyōrinmaru hugs her back "Is been quite some time."

"What I miss Hyōrin?"

They let go.

Hyōrinmaru frowns "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope."

"Tck."

"Geez they sound like you two did!"

"They are the other half's of our souls? Guess they never forgot."

"What does that even mean?"

"Why are both of us summoned?"

"Inazuma your Bankai please."

"Sure thing. Master release your Bankai. You do need to work on it."

"Go back in your Zanpakutō Inazuma. And how do you all know I have a Bankai."

"We have ours ways."

"Why do I have Shikai and Bankai."

"Release them for us."

"If I do. You'll answer?"

"Possibly."

"Fine. Strike Inazuma no megami."

Inazuma disappears back into the Zanpakutō

Karin sighs before continuing "Bankai… Eien no shōmei no megami!"

Her spirit energy spins around her then clears revealing her Bankai.

Karin "There. I did my damn Bankai. Now tell me. Why do I know this!"

"Simple answer. You're a prodigy. Some receive Bankai easier than others. You're Zanpakutō recognized your strength early on and gave you Bankai."

"Tck. Can I undo this now sir. I would deeply appreciate it if people did not see my Bankai."

"Go ahead. Starting tomorrow morning you will be training at Squad 10. You've already graduated from the academy. Congratulations."

"What I'm going to 10?!"

"Correct."

"Why?!"

"Huh? Don't you want to join me? I seem to remember yesterday you saying that you're looking forward to working with me?"

Captains notice Toshiro's smirk and roll their eyes.

Karin "I only said that to get you to leave!"

Toshiro's smirk fades into a fake pout "Oh? I'm heartbroken to hear that? Head Captain what do you suggest?"

"Hey I already gave you your orders. She's in Squad 10 and your problem again."

Toshiro smirks again "Hear that? You're stuck with me. 3rd seat Kurosaki Karin."

"What?! I'm seriously his 3rd Seat?!"

"Aye? Head Cap? Was I supposed to tell her rank yet?"

"You were supposed to do that yesterday."

"I did but she forgot. Anyway you're my new 3rd seat. I'm glad. I need a cute hard worker to help train the Squad."

Noticing the teasing tone in Toshiro's voice Lisa decides to speak up.

Lisa "Hey Hitsugaya? If you keep flirting with her she might fall for you."

Karin turns red "As if! There's no way I'm gonna fall for that dork!"

"I wasn't even flirting with her Yadōmaru."

"Karin. You're to wait outside the meeting room until the meeting is over. Don't go anywhere just stay there. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Karin bows and looks at Toshiro annoyed. Toshiro returns the look with a smile. Karin rolls her eyes as she walks out.

Door closes.

Toshiro sighs "This is gonna be a handful."

Kyōraku "How long until she can remember."

Mayuri "Logically speaking she shouldn't ever. But she managed to break through my experiment when she was alive. Perhaps this could be the same."

"Oh yeah? You never told me how did she break through?"

They all look at each other.

"Should we tell him?"

"Let's wait a little."

"Yeah if he knows that it could get his hopes up."

"Guys? What's going on?"

"After this meeting you are to take her Junrinan to collect her things. Don't try to force her to remember her human life. If you try to force it will eventually be harder for her."

"Alright."

Meanwhile the other side of the door Karin is thinking to herself.

"What's with that guy? If he's gonna be my Captain this could be annoying. I always heard the Lieutenant of 10 was a flirt? The Captain was cold? Granny always said her grandson would rarely show his emotions? That when he would he would be tongue tied? Hitsugaya Toshiro you're a strange one. I wonder if-"

her thought is cut off as the door opens and all the Captains exit talking to each other.

Coming from inside she hears "So Hitsugaya you glad you're gonna be training her again?"

Kenpachi "No fair I want to fight her?"

Mayuri "She's still a perfect research experiment."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "I didn't let you guys fight or experiment her then I'm not gonna let you now."

Rukia "Hitsugaya!"

"Kuchiki siblings."

Byakuya "You gonna constantly flirt with her while working?"

"Kuchiki seriously? I expected that from Rukia not you?"

Byakuya smiles slightly "Well you were a tad flirty in there just now."

"Not intentionally."

Rukia "Man. Back then you were so shy to even talk about her in a meeting!"

"Can we stop talking about when I was 13. Actually stop talking in general. She can't know about what happened between us in her human life yet."

Lisa walks up behind him and whispers something in Toshiro's ear.

He tenses up flushing "Shut up!"

Lisa smirks "Catch ya later guys. Hitsugaya have fun~"

Toshiro glares at her "Go to hell."

"K bye."

She leaves.

Toshiro sighs "Later Kuchiki's."

"Bye!"

"See ya."

Toshiro leaves going to Karin who's leaning on the wall with her arms crossed annoyed.

Toshiro "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to Junrinan, get your things, you can say bye, then we go to 10. You need a uniform. You can't wear these rags."

He says gesturing to her clothes which are a dirty blue with patches.

Toshiro "You could have thrown on something nicer before coming to see us Captains?"

"I planned on only talking to you. But you had to drag me to them! Besides I'm from Rukon. Not sure if you remember Mr. Left-Rukon-at-age-6 but we don't get nice clothes. I wasn't there long enough to steal nicer ones."

Toshiro smiles "Well it's a good thing you get an entire wardrobe soon."

"Of uniforms?"

"And some human clothes. You see my Lieutenant has a terrible shopping problem. I'll introduce you two after we get back let's go. Shall we?"

"Fine."

They flash step to west gate.

Toshiro "Wait? How'd you know I left Rukon when I was young?"

Karin "I heard you were a child prodigy. You went into the academy when you looked 6 but really 13 and graduated in a year."

"And where did you hear this?"

"In the academy yesterday they told me I they haven't had a student so far ahead since a child prodigy named 'Hitsugaya Toshiro'. Granny told me some too. She talked about her grandson a lot but never said a name until yesterday."

"Well shit. You probably have dirt on me already?"

"No actually. But I'm gonna try to get some to blackmail you in the future."

Toshiro smiles ruffling her hair "You sure sound like a girl I know!"

"Stop touching my hair Toshiro!"

"Hey? I'm your Captain now remember? Address me right Ms. Kurosaki."

"Drop the act Hitsugaya. Who are you really."

"Meaning?"

"Just who do you think you are. Walking into my life, pulling me out of the academy, and accepting me into your Squad. Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from this?"

"What could _I_ gain from this? A powerful new member. A strong warrior. A partner in battle who I can trust."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Captain that's why."

"Why me? Why do I go with you?"

"You're powerful. A prodigy. Prodigies usually come with me. I know how to train child prodigies best. Considering I was a child prodigy."

"I'm not a child though. I'm 34. Normal age for an academy student."

"True but you have Bankai. You got it when you were younger."

"I've been dead for only a few months idiot."

"I know."

Toshiro smiles opening the door "Grandma? Granny you home?"

She walks into the room "Oh Toshiro you're home with Karin."

Toshiro "Yeah. She's gonna be in 10 starting tomorrow morning."

"Nice that you two stick together. What rank?"

"She's my new 3rd seat."

"I'm not happy about that."

"Trust me Karin. Hitsugaya is a great Captain. He just tends to flirt at times."

"Depends if Matsumoto gives me a drink."

"Did she?"

"That's not the point. Karin go gather your things. Don't bring anymore of those rags your wearing."

Karin shoots him a death glare as she walks out.

Granny smiles "I already know the speech you're supposed to give so skip it. What are you gonna do with her?"

"Hope her memory comes back eventually. I'm gonna try to get us back where we used to be. Back before the war."

"That was 20 years ago Toshiro. You two were apart for all of them. You barely found her. She doesn't remember."

"But I do. The only thing that hurts more than being separated for 20 years is this. She's back. I'm gonna see her everyday. I still love her. I love her more than I did then. She doesn't even remember that though. It'd be different if she just moved on and knew. But that's not what happened. She doesn't remember anything about us. She doesn't remember how much I love and miss her."

"Don't worry. She still loves you even if she doesn't know it."

"I'm being selfish about this. All I ever wanted was for her to return. She's back but that's not enough for me. I want her back. She's here but she's not."

"Karin will return one day."

Karin walks down with her bag "What the hell are you two talking about? I didn't take that long to grab my things?"

"Karin your back! Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Come visit from time to time."

"I will."

"Always do Grandma. Let's go Karin. I have to introduce you to the Squad. I wonder if they know you?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go. Bye grandma."

"Bye you two."

"Bye."

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Meanwhile @squad 10!!

Rangiku, Gin, and Setsuna are in Toshiro and Rangiku's office.

Rangiku "So he's bringing her today right?"

Gin "Yeah. Right now they're coming back."

"How did it go yesterday Setsuna?"

"Brother tried to remain calm. You can see how excited he was though. He wants her back. Toshiro's probably gonna constantly flirt with her while training and working."

"I believe that."

"He was flirting with her yesterday he said."

"That was probably a mess."

"I wonder how this will go?"

"Back when he was training her she wasn't his subordinate officially. Now she's his 3rd seat. He may or may not remember that."

"True."

They sense the two coming. Toshiro and Karin just enter Squad 10's barracks. Karin has her arms crossed following at Toshiro's side.

"Captain? Is this her?"

Toshiro nods "Yup. This is the new 3rd Seat. Kurosaki Karin."

Karin nods "Hey…"

"Gee Karin? Sound more exited about everything?"

"Hmph!"

"We kinda sprung everything on her. Give her some time to adjust please?"

"Of course. It was nice seeing you again Kurosaki."

Toshiro and Karin keep walking.

Karin grabs his arm "What did she mean. 'Nice seeing you again' I've never seen that woman ever."

"She meant it was nice to meet the newest member to Squad 10."

"The again part."

"You're hearing things."

"Am not."

"This way. I want to introduce you to the Lieutenant here."

"Fine."

They go into the office.

Toshiro "Matsumoto? Matsumoto!"

Rangiku jumps spilling her sake on her paperwork "Captain! You made me spill my sake!"

"You're not supposed to be drinking while working on paperwork."

"Fine! I guess I'll just not work on my paperwork."

She gets up to get another drink.

Toshiro "Bakudō #4 Hainawa."

Rangiku is tied still.

Rangiku "Captain? What was that for? Oh is that her!"

Toshiro "Yes."

He undoes his Kidō and Rangiku walks over to Karin.

Rangiku smiles "Hi! I'm the Lieutenant here Matsumoto Rangiku. You can call me either Matsumoto or Rangiku."

"I'm Kurosaki Karin. Just Karin is fine though."

"Great! So Captain what's the plan with her?"

"She's trained already so probably just fight her a little to brush off the rust. Karin how's your Kidō?"

"Decent."

"Matsumoto you got the papers right?"

"Right here Captain."

She hands Toshiro a binder

Toshiro looks at the binder "All this?!"

"Shouldn't be surprise. Captain we both know her skills."

"Not her Kidō skills. Let's find out. Karin to the Kidō field."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever Toshiro."

Rangiku grabs Karin's sleeve "Captain are you kidding? She is not going in this!"

Toshiro looks Karin up and down "Right."

"Uniforms stat!"

"Calling the brat."

"Stop referring to your sister as a brat son."

"Wow hold it? He's your son?"

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately."

"But if you're his mother how come your not Captain?"

"Long long story that you'll come to learn throughout your time in the Squad."

Karin shrugs.

Toshiro over his Soul Pager "3rd seat uniforms in my office asap."

Only a moment later Setsuna rushes in with a uniform "Here you go! The rest are being fitted for her."

"Thank you Setsuna. Karin go change." He says shoving the uniform into her.

Karin takes it confused "Okay? Where do I change?"

"Bathrooms right there."

"Alright."

She leaves to change. Toshiro let's a sigh escape his lips.

Rangiku "We know."

Setsuna "But we can't."

Toshiro "I know I know. It's just… weird. After all that time apart I got her back then lost her. Found her and she doesn't remember anything."

"We can't tell her yet."

"I know…"

A few moments later Karin comes out in the uniform holding her Zanpakutō "This uniforms are weird? So many hidden inside pockets?"

Toshiro "Karin put your Zanpakutō on and our uniforms aren't that weird."

Karin puts her Zanpakutō over her so it's across her back.

Toshiro "Let's go to the Kidō field."

"Fine."

Toshiro leads Karin to the field to begin.

@field

Toshiro "This is just a Kidō match."

Karin "Wait are you seriously going to have me go against you?! That's not fair!"

"Fine. Would you go against the 6th seat? Hitsugaya Setsuna?"

"Is she that little kid?"

"Yeah. Don't let her age fool you though. She learned Kidō from me and Lieutenant of 1st Division Ise Nanao."

"Ise Nanao is the best at Kidō though!"

"I said you're against someone trained by Nanao, not against Nanao herself."

"Fine…"

Toshiro "Setsuna here now."

Setsuna jumps down next to him "You don't have to be so mean about it big brother."

"Kidō match. You're against Kurosaki. Anything goes. No Zanpakutō's though."

"Alright."

"You can leave them here while you fight."

"Okay."

The two take off their Zanpakutō's and lay them down before taking center field.

Toshiro "Standard Kidō match! You start and stop on my mark."

"Yes sir."

"Begin!"

The two girls begin calling out Kidō spells.

Toshiro sits on floor watching.

After a while.

Toshiro stands up "Break!"

The two girls stop and go over to him.

Setsuna "Toshiro did you ever train her in Kidō?"

Karin "I just got here today remember? He hasn't trained me."

"Yeah. Right."

He says rolling his eyes.

Toshiro "Anyway Setsuna thank you. You've improved a lot since we fought good job. You're dismissed."

Setsuna "Thanks Captain! Bye!"

She flash steps off.

Toshiro "I'm impressed Kurosaki Karin. You were at the academy for one month and learned that much Kidō? Did you know any prior to that?"

Karin "I knew healing before joining. I could use my spirit energy to heal minor wounds. But other than that no. I learned everything else there in the last month."

"I see. You have extremely high spirit energy obviously. Offense Kidō seems to be your strong point. Defense was strong but not as. You need to work on timing. Especially when you have to say incantations. It takes time to finish it and you're defenseless while reciting without your Zanpakutō. In battle you may have your Zanpakutō knocked out of your grasp or even have it break. You need to have a plan for whenever you're reciting alone. Other than that good job. I didn't expect you to know that much Kidō already?"

"Thanks Toshiro."

"I'll let you have the rest of today to do as you wish. You can explore the Seireitei or go meet the other Squad members or even other Squads. If you need me I'll be in my office."

"Alright."

End chapter

 _Oof I'm tired whenever I wrote this I was in class so if it didn't make to much sense that why._


	16. Ready To Tell Her

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 16

Time goes by.

Karin adjusts to her new life as a Soul Reaper even becoming friends with other souls [who she was friends with in human life].

Rukia and Karin are out having lunch under a tree.

Rukia "So Karin? You enjoying your Squad?"

Karin "Yeah. It's pretty fun now that I'm getting used to it."

"What do you think of your Captain?"

"He's definitely different from what I heard?"

"How so?"

"I always heard he was cold hearted and would never show any emotion? Yet he tends to be a flirt?"

"Trust me. Hitsugaya only shows his true emotions to those he trust most."

"Huh?"

"The Captains have only seen him show his true emotions about 4 times since he joined. 1 when he accidentally stabbed Momo. 2. When they teased him about the girl he loved. 3. When the girl he loves left. And 4. When she returned. Me and Hitsugaya are friends and all but he doesn't show his emotions much in front of me. The only people he does is probably Rangiku, Momo, sometimes Setsuna, and you. Sometimes he'll open up to Kyōraku or Gin but not often."

"Why me though?"

Rukia shrugs with a smile "He trust you more than you know. Also he's not a flirt unless he really loves the girl."

"Okay that's a lie. Rukia come on? You could do better than that?"

"If that's what you think."

Karin doesn't say anything.

Rukia "Karin random question?"

"Shoot?"

"Do you like Toshiro?"

Karin spits her drink out blushing "N-no of course not! What gave you that idea?!"

"It just seems like you two have an unspoken relationship going on. A few of us noticed. Just WSA and a few Captain. Some Lieutenants too."

"Well hate to destroy your theories but nothing is going on between me and my Captain that's for sure. He's a total dork anyway. Not sure if that's my type. I like guys who are into things I am."

"Such as?"

"Fighting, soccer, and having fun. Toshiro's all work and flirts."

"Oh? You have some surprises coming then."

"Huh?"

"Go look in the library of you get a chance. Search for things on Hitsugaya Toshiro, Squad 10, or 2017-2018. Or 2014-2018 those years on your Captain. You may find interesting information."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. I should head back before my Squad goes crazy."

"I think I'll go to the library. Toshiro will send a butterfly if he needs me."

"True. See ya Karin."

"Bye Rukia."

Karin heads to the library.

"Squad 10 Squad 10 Squad 10? Here we go 10!"

She looks through the years.

"1980, 1990, 2000, 2010… Guess it would be 2010-2019?"

She pulls the book down and flips through it.

"Where is the stuff on Toshiro?"

She keeps looking through the book.

Nothing useful.

She looks through a few more. On the verge of giving up she pulls down one more.

Karin sighs "Last hope…"

she opens it and flips through it. She stops seeing something. Something on her.

"Year: 2018

•Name: Kurosaki Karin

•Birthday: May 6

•Gender: Female

•Race: Human (possible Quincy)

•Age: 14

•Hair Color: Black

•Eye Color: Gray

•Known Relatives: Kurosaki (Shiba) Isshin [father, Kurosaki Masaki [mother, Kurosaki Ichigo [brother, Kurosaki Yuzu [twin sister, Kuchiki Rukia [sister-in-law]

•Residents: Karakura Town, Kurosaki Clinic

•Affiliation: Urahara's shop, Kurosaki Clinic

•Previous Affiliations: briefly Soul Society, Karakura Superhero's

•Occupation: (briefly) Soul Reaper, Nurse

•Zanpakutō: Inazuma no Megami

•Trained by: Hitsugaya Toshiro

On August 7th, 2017 Human girl Kurosaki Karin began her training in the Soul Society. Training her was Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro. Karin's family says she began getting stronger spirit energy when she became 10. Similar to her brother [Kurosaki Ichigo, she has always been able to see spirits. Karin achieved Shikai only days after coming to the Soul Society. Not long after that, she earned Bankai.

Hitsugaya's words on training her 'I didn't think Rin would be so powerful? I knew she had high spirit energy but I didn't think it would be this high? She can withstand being in front of all 13 Captains at once. Rin didn't even flinch. I was a little worried when Yama told me to teach her Bankai. Honestly I thought it was a crazy idea! But of course I followed orders and took her to Urahara to try to teach her Bankai. After she mastered her Bankai it was almost to dangerous for us to train in the Seireitei or in the Human World. Rin's crazy. I'm glad I was the one who trained her though. It's not every decade we get a Human with that much power. Child prodigies don't show up every day.'

Karin's the daughter of Former Soul Reaper Captain Shiba Isshin and Quincy Kurosaki Masaki. Despite being human, Karin went beyond what most souls can do. All of her training was finished in only a few months. Hitsugaya continued working with her until October 1, 2018. Then war was soon to begin and Karin's memory was erased. Upon having her memory erased, she had her powers sealed off. It was until 10 years later her was allowed access to them again. After returning to the Soul Society, Hitsugaya began training with her again for a short amount of time before Karin disappeared to the Human World. Reason for her disappearance: Unknown."

Karin turnes the page again looking for more.

"Hitsugaya and Karin's relationship.

Despite being from different worlds that didn't stop the two teenagers from becoming close. After meeting each other the two became friends. After being friends for a few years, something unexpected happened. They realized they had fallen in love with each other. Ignoring the laws and accepting consequences of loving a human Hitsugaya decided to ask Kurosaki Karin to be his girlfriend. Only days after getting together, Karin's training began. The two didn't allow their feelings to get in the way of their training. However, it was clear they had a connection that was more that soccer buddies and training partners."

Karin feels herself blushing as she closes the book.

Karin "Rukia. Momo. I know you two are there. Come out."

Rukia and Momo come and sit in front of her.

Rukia "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Karin "He trained me when I was alive?"

Momo "Yes. What about that other thing you found out about?"

Karin covers face "It's not true. There's no way. There are laws. Toshiro said he'd never break them."

"He also said he'd never fall in love but things happen."

"I need to get to 10."

"Good luck Karin."

Karin leaves.

Momo looks at Rukia "Was it a good idea to hint it to her then have her do this?"

"We both know the way she can recover her memory. We might as well get it over with."

"I guess."

Meanwhile @squad 10!!!

Toshiro sits in his office working alone peacefully.

Karin storms into his office "Toshiro!"

Toshiro doesn't looking up from his work "Yes Karin?"

"Answers. Now."

"Karin stop acting like your my boss. I will give you what information you need if you're polite about it."

"Fine. Toshiro please answer my questions."

"What is it."

"Why was I really promoted?"

"We've been over this. You were ready then."

"Why. Why was I ready? Why did I know Bankai? Only a few people other than Captains/former Captains have Bankai. Why am I one of them?"

Toshiro sighs looking up from his work at her "You're still on this? You were trained."

"By who? I don't remember?"

Toshiro gets up and gets some tea.

Karin "Hey don't walk away!!"

Toshiro "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Sake?"

"Tea. Wait I want answers!"

"Alright. What kind of tea do you want?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Toshiro sighs pulling some down from the cabinet "Look. Karin. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me tell you the truth yet. You're a rare case. We've never had anyone in your position."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're unique. You're insanely powerful."

Karin gets annoyed as he continues making the tea.

Karin "Look. Everyone keeps saying things that I'm back. That you're going back to how you were. That me and you are back. What does that mean?"

Toshiro shrugs "Who knows."

"You do."

"What gives you that idea. They keep me in the dark sometimes."

"We have a history don't we?"

"I guess you can put it that way. Here you go."

He hands her her cup.

Karin "Thanks. And what happened?"

Toshiro doesn't answer right away "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you."

"Then tell me about this." She says reaching for his necklace "The necklace. Why do we both have one?"

"All I can tell you is it involves your human life."

"What?"

"The rest is classified until it necessarily has be told. Unless I can convince the Captains and Central 46 that it's okay to tell you."

"Can you tell me anything."

Toshiro sighs pressing his arm against the wall beside her and whispers "I can't say anything here. If you absolutely need to know something come by my quarters tonight around 11. No one can know about the conversation. I'll tell you some. Not all but I'll say what I can."

Karin feels herself getting warm looking up at him "I It Umm sounds g-great Captain."

"Look forward to seeing you later Karin~" he smiles slyly pushing himself away "I have work to do. Drop by there later. Your dismissed."

"Y-Yes sir."

She leaves.

Toshiro sighs "Setsuna. I know your there. Come out."

Setsuna comes out the second room of the office "Brother are you really gonna tell her?"

"It's all under control."

"You have to run it by Head Captain Kyōraku first."

"I know. And I will."

"When?"

"Right now. I'm heading out. If Matsumoto comes looking for me tell her I'm running errands."

"Alright."

"Bye."

Toshiro flash steps to 1st.

@kyōraku's office!!

Toshiro "Head Captain?"

Kyōraku "Yes Hitsugaya?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Anything?"

"It's alright to tell her yet? She's getting impatient and it's getting hard to duck her questions."

Kyōraku sighs "I knew this was coming… Toshiro from whatever perspective your currently in. What do you think we should do?"

Toshiro is slightly surprised the question "I want her back. It doesn't feel right. My lady deserves to know the truth about everything. At least about that? It's so painful to see the one you love every day and know that she doesn't remember what you two had. Forgive me for not speaking as a Captain."

"Continue speaking from heart right now. Do you think it's a good idea to tell her?"

"We can't pretend forever. She's asking around. Some are willing to out it."

"She came here yesterday asking for information."

"See. It's getting hard to avoid. I'm sorry Head Captain. Can I please tell her? Even a little?"

"I spoke to Central 46 already."

That sentence alone shoots down all hope Toshiro had

With no life in Toshiro voice he says "I understand then. We can't tell her anything."

Kyōraku "Actually. They said they are willing to let you tell her about you two. As long as you don't say anything about her previous training."

"Really?!"

"Me and the other Captains also discussed it. The 12 of us convinced Central 46 to let you tell her. We apologize for keeping you in the dark about our secret plan. We didn't want to get your hopes up if we weren't sure."

A smile spreads across Toshiro's face "Thank you. Thank you so much Kyōraku!"

Kyōraku smiles "My pleasure Toshiro. You can tell her at any time."

"Thank you."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves going back to 10. On the way he runs into Yachiru.

Yachiru "Floofy!"

Toshiro "Hey Yachiru."

"What's up?"

"Heading back to my Squad? You?"

"Bored out of my mind! Ken-chan, Pretty Boy, and Baldy are in the Human World."

"Now you know how I've felt for those 20 years."

"Oh yeah? What's going on? Any luck with the whole memory thing?"

"It's hard to duck her questions. Kyōraku's letting me tell her about our history. But I can't tell her about her training."

Toshiro pauses then gets an idea.

Yachiru "I don't know what your thinking Floofy but it's probably not a good idea and that's coming from me."

Toshiro "I can tell her if necessary. So what if she finds something about her train? Then I pretty much have to tell her the truth right?! That's it! I leave the book about 2017 somewhere where she'll find it! Then she'll come ask me about it and I'll have to tell her right Yachiru?!"

Yachiru facepalms "Did our personalities get switched? Usually I'm the hyped up one getting ahead of myself and your the one saying calm down?"

Toshiro "Sorry it's just… I really miss her. Karin is back but my lady isn't."

"It's the same person?"

"No. Not to me. I want the girl I love back."

"To you she's not back until she knows huh?"

Toshiro nods "I need her. I feel lost without her."

"Well go tell her!"

"I'm telling her what I can tonight."

"Why so right after you tell her you two were a thing you two can do it?"

Toshiro turns red "N-no! I needed Head Captain to let me tell her and I need time to figure out what to say."

"Come on You've scripting it out for like ever! How hard is it?"

"You can't just go up to someone and say 'Hey by the way? When you were a Human we were a couple.' Yachiru I can't do that."

"Good luck."

"Yeah. Bye."

They each leave.

End chapter

 _I'm sorry for not updating my other stories!! I've been really busy and worked on this! A did multiple chapters of this ahead so I'm starting to work on my others._


	17. Our story

_I had this chapter written but my sister deleted it and I can't recover it so rewriting it and updated later than I wanted._

Chapter 17

Toshiro sits down his bed and Hyōrinmaru manifests beside him.

Hyōrinmaru "Young Master? Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her?"

Toshiro sighs "I'm never gonna shake that name 'Young Master' am I?"

"No you will not, Young Master. But is this a good idea?"

"Good idea or not. I'm telling Rin. I need her back Hyōrinmaru. You know how much I miss her? Don't you miss Inazuma no magami?"

Hyōrinmaru rolls his eyes "I understand you're feelings, Master. I really do. But be reasonable? I mean really? Things could get worse if she knows?"

"Things will be better this way. I can't keep lying to her. I still love her more than my life."

Hyōrinmaru is about to say something when there's a quiet knock on the door.

Toshiro gulps "It's time… Hyōrinmaru."

Hyōrinmaru nods and disappears back into tre Zanpakutō.

Toshiro walks to the door.

Karin looks at him "Toshiro? Can you-"

He pulls her inside "Shh!"

Karin stays quiet while Toshiro looks around.

Toshiro quietly looks at her and goes "Karin listen. What we discuss can't be shared. Understood?"

She nods.

Toshiro smiles and sits on the couch. Karin sits across from him.

Toshiro "Do you want anything before I begin?"

Karin shakes her head "No. Just please? Tell me the truth?"

Toshiro nods "Alright so. Where and when do you want me to start? Us first meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a little complicated so I'll give the simplest-"

"Full truth."

He sighs "Not long after Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, me and my advanced team were sent to the Human World. Arrancar were attacking so we all had to go. The team consists of Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. You don't really care about this part so I'll skip a little bit. I'm walking Karakura Town in Gigai to blend in with everyone-"

"Seems hard for you to blend in though?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Anyway. I'm walking around when I see a soccer ball rolling down the hill. I see a girl chasing the ball. I pick it up and toss it to her before I disappear. Later on… the girl comes again. She asks me to join her soccer team. I refuse then she tries to kick the ball my head. (Still a little annoyed) I refused to show up to practice with her and her team. The day of game I still didn't come. I did however show up at the actual game. Also yes we did win. But that was all her."

Karin looks at him as he smiles and continues.

"After the game there was a hollow attack. The girl didn't leave. She saw me in my true form. The girl knew what I was. I explained to her my job and who my lieutenant was. The girl asked me about her brother. I told her I knew of him but didn't know where he was."

"You know? You could just give me main points with some detail? You don't have to go full on?"

Toshiro rubs his neck "Sorry. It's just… thinking back to when we met… is surprising. I locked this part of my memory away. No one ever dared confront me on this part of my past. I'll give a short version of the next few years. Keep in mind. We met when you were 10. Here's what happened from the time you were 10-12."

Karin nods as Toshiro smiles again.

"I had to battle Aizen and many other evil people. But whenever I got a chance… I'd come to this world. You and I had become great friends after that soccer game and started playing together every time I came. If it wasn't for your brother being a Soul Reaper I wouldn't have been able to as often honestly. There was however… 17 months. 17 months after Aizen's defeat. You're brother didn't have his power. I couldn't really go to your world as much. Cause when I did it caused suspicion."

"Why?"

"Before you joined my Squad-"

"Was dragged into your Squad" she corrects

Toshiro rolls his eyes "What rumors did you hear about me? What did you expect?"

"The cold hearted ice Captain? Stoic? Child prodigy? I always thought you were the Captain everyone feared? The one who frozen people with just a glance? I heard the temperature drops and blizzards were normal here."

"They were. I would freeze people and summon blizzards when people would call me a kid or tease me."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"The cold hearted kid Captain. The one who appears to be about 11-12 years old. Sneaking off to the Human World. Giving no explanation. That makes it seem like I was hiding something. If they knew I was going over there to talk to a girl? Haha they'd have flipped! Hell I couldn't even look at human girl or any girl other than Matsumoto, Rukia, and Momo without them thinking I had a thing for her! They always wanted me to get a girlfriend. So when I finally did… they freaked."

"What does this have to do with anything anymore?"

Toshiro shakes his head "Right I'm leaving a lot of blank spaces. Anyway skip to your brother having his power back. I would come to your world more again. We were best friends believe it or not-"

"Not."

"Well we were. And we just stayed as friends for a little. Then… whenever you were 13… after the Quincy war… I came back again. Things after that were a little different."

"Meaning??"

"Meaning well… we realized that neither of us wanted to lose each other and became even closer friends. Then… whenever you were 13 I went to bring your brother into this world."

"You keep mentioning that I had a brother. You don't a say a name. Who was he?"

"Do you want me to finish our past or go to your family?"

"Finish us. Then tell me about my family."

"Actually. I think I should explain how your family fits into this story too. You're father, Kurosaki Isshin, was a Soul Reaper Captain named Shiba Isshin. He wasn't just any Captain. He was _my_ Captain. Me and him meeting again was a mess and a story for another day."

"You will tell me it though? Right?"

"When everything is fixed I will. Anyway. You also have a twin sister, Yuzu, who you look nothing alike and an older brother, Ichigo. You're mother… was a Quincy who died by a hollow when you were a kid."

"Oh…"

Toshiro stands up

Karin looks at him "Where are you going?"

Toshiro pulls a few books down "I know you're doubting everything I'm saying and everything I will say. I'm just getting these to prove it to you."

He hands Karin a picture.

Toshiro points to each "That's Yuzu, Ichigo, You, Isshin, and I believe the picture in the back is of Masaki, your mother."

Karin looks at the picture "Ichii-nii… Yuzu… Dad… Mom…"

Toshiro nods "Yuzu thought we were dating when you first introduced me to her. First time I met Ichigo… well I was ordered to kill on sight. Isshin was my Captain around 40-50 years ago. I never met Masaki. Although from what I've heard she was an amazing woman."

Karin smiles looking at the picture "My family…"

Toshiro smiles.

Karin "What about the rest of the story on us?"

"Right… well when you were 13- it started cause- whenever- mission…" he gulps and closes his eyes for a second trying to calm himself down.

Karin "You're? Blushing? And stuttering??"

Toshiro opens his eyes and looks at her "Its a tad embarrassing to admit even now. Especially having to admit this to the girl it was with."

"Hmm?? What happened??"

"Well I went to bring Ichigo into this world. You came into the room and started asking stuff. I told Ichigo to go ahead and I'll meet him there. I explain the situation and try to walk you to your room. But… Yuzu… opened the door and knocked us into each other. That was our…"

"What??"

"Our first kiss" he says quietly barely loud enough for her to hear.

Karin blushes slightly "N-no way!"

Toshiro nods "We agreed not to talk about it and I left. Well more like we both freaked out, I said not to bring it up, then ran back to my world to avoid embarrassment."

Karin doesn't say anything.

Toshiro "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was your first kiss. And trust me. It's way more embarrassing for me to tell you than it is to hear."

"What else happened?"

"Well… a couple weeks past. My advanced team got sent to Karakura again. With all honesty I don't know why. Anyway I was walking around the town alone… and well… you had a soccer game and needed help. When the game was over you left and I ran after you. We were talking. And talked about the kiss… the next I… we started dating. We dated for over a year. Well 1 year about 2-3 months. If i thought about it I could say exactly but I don't know right off the bat."

"R-really??"

Toshiro nods and picks up a book. He hesitates before handing it to her "If you want to know about that time period look through this. I don't know if I can talk about it."

Karin takes the book and looks at the cover "'Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin's relationship'??? Really Toshiro??"

Toshiro blushes "A gift- well blackmail and teasing, from the WSA. They WSA is the-"

"Women's Shinigami Association. I know idiot. I've been a Shinigami and under Rangiku long enough to realize that."

"Right sorry. Anyway they'd tease a lot. And come up with schemes before and after we got together. Thinking back I'm kinda grateful they did. If they hadn't we wouldn't have been able to do as much. Not that I'd ever tell them that don't tell them either."

"Gotcha."

"So that book covers major and minor things so look through their. Skipping to October 1, 2018."

"Why what's then??"

"The day you left. Well were forced to leave. War was soon and to protect humans we erased your memory and sealed your power."

"Sealed my power??"

"Shit fuck I mean! I mean we had to break up for business reasons!"

"Shiro tell me!"

Toshiro stops and looks at her "What did you just call me?"

"Shiro?"

Toshiro smiles "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Everything you said sounds familiar but…"

His smile fades "There's still hope I'll get you back."

"Tell me the whole truth then."

"I can't say anything about the business stuff. At least yet. I can finish our story though?"

"Fine. But telling me the rest."

"I will eventually."

Toshiro sighs before looking at the book on the table.

"10 years went by. I didn't see you and had absolutely no connection to you. We saw each other for about a month or so then you disappeared. This time I swear on my life. I don't know why you disappeared. 10 more years went by. A total of 20 in all. I found out there's a powerful girl in the Shinigami academy. First year but in the year 6 Advanced class. When I was told that I knew it had to be you. I rushed over there immediately and well. You know what's happened from there. You joined my Squad and have been giving me a weird look since!"

Karin blinks for a second "So let me get this straight? When I was 10 I befriended a dead guy, 13 and dated him till for a year, broke up for reasons you will tell me, came back 10 years later for reasons you will also tell me, then left for reasons you don't know, then came back dead 10 years later?"

Toshiro nods "Pretty much."

"We really…?"

"Go ahead and look threw the book. Those magazines are some the WSA sold years ago. They sold the again recently as a 'throwback 30's' thing. Cause well. We're in our 30's. Well look like it."

Karin nods and looks threw them a little "Can you explain this picture?"

"Which one?"

"This one." She points to a picture of then fighting with Zanpakutōs. Toshiro in his Bankai form and Karin in hers.

Karin "That's my bankai. Why did I have Bankai then. I was a human and 13. Toshiro why am I fighting you. And why do you look the way you do now?"

Toshiro gulps "When I was younger my Bankai turned me into an adult so I could withstand the power."

"Toshiro stop ducking the question. Tell me. Why did I have Bankai."

Toshiro sighs and whispers "I can't tell you here. But you deserve to know so come with me."

Karin follows him and they flash step start to flash step to the woods.

While they do let's flash to a Captains/Lieutenants meeting

Kyōraku "Thank you all for coming at this hour."

The Captains and Lieutenants look at each other.

"What the issue Head Captain?" Asks a confused Kensei.

Kyōraku "Kurosaki Karin. Hitsugaya asked permission to tell her. He said he will be telling her tonight."

Rangiku "What?! C-Captain is telling her! Have we gotten permission from Central 46 yet? If he gets arrested I have to do all the paperwork!"

"You're reasons are…"

"We got permission to tell her the history between the two of them. However all things business related we didn't get permission until half an hour ago. Hitsugaya is not aware that he can tell her about her training and such."

"Should we tell him?"

"Where is he?"

"Kurotsuchi. The tracker?"

"Project it?"

Kyōraku nods.

Mayuri "Alright." He tapes a few things on his bracelet and throws four boxes across the room. A hologram appears

 **Hologram**

Toshiro and Karin arrive the field.

Toshiro looks around "This should be far enough."

Karin turns him to face her "Tell me."

Toshiro sits down against a tree and Karin sits next to him.

Toshiro "Ever since you were a baby you had spirit energy. I'm going by what Isshin told me right now. You've always been able to see ghost and Hollows and Soul Reapers. Not clearly but you could. When you were 10 you could see clearly. Even able to make physical contact with them. Example you would constantly play with my hair for some reason. Then around 21 years ago… it wasn't long after we started dating. Probably not even a week later to be honest. I reported you to the Soul Society because of your spirit energy. Then suddenly… your spirit energy went out of control. I brought you to the Soul Society and Squad 4. After having you treated I presented you in front of the other Captains. We all decided to train you. I was given orders to keep you under close surveillance. You were my responsibility. I trained you in hand-to-hand combat, Zanjutsu, even Jinzen. You achieved Shikai faster than we thought. A minor threat came and Old man Yama told me to teach you Bankai. I did of course. So yeah. That's why you have those. Then a year later war was soon. You were the perfect target for them so we decided the best way to protect your and your mind was erasing your memory and sealing power. 10 years later they brought you back cause if they didn't you're spirit energy would have torn you apart front the inside."

"Oof!"

"Yup. Then we caught up a little bit and bam! You disappeared again. You didn't tell me why. You said you'd be back. I guess that was kinda payback in a way. I told you I'd come back when I was able too. I never did though. You said you'd be back but weren't. We both made the one ther wait 10 years. 20 in total. So that's the story. You know the truth."

"Wow… Shiro…"

Toshiro nods and looks at the field "We came here a lot. Played soccer, trained, talked, just came here for everything."

Karin looks around the field then back at Toshiro. She sees the mix of joy and sadness in his eyes. Relief mixed in with fear.

He says something quietly but she doesn't hear.

 **End** **hologram**

Mayuri closes the hologram and looks at the others.

Kyōraku "Well. The truth is out."

They all murmur to each other.

Rangiku "Captain… that look in his eyes. I remember it so clearly… it's the same look he had that first soccer game…"

"Huh?"

"The moment he fell in love with her. It was right after the soccer game. He had so many emotions in his eyes. He'll never admit that's when he fell for her but it is."

They all have a small smile remembering the days when the kid Captain got his first crush.

Kyōraku "Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Setsuna will be in charge of telling Hitsugaya. Before the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

End chapter

 _So so so soooo sorry!!! I have a few chapters ahead done but my sister is a Bleach and deleted this one!!!_


	18. Next

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 18

2 days later

Toshiro goes into his office and around noon his two sisters come in.

Momo "Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro is to focused on his work to notice.

Momo " _ **SHIRO-CHAN!**_ "

Toshiro jumps. Momo and Setsuna laugh.

Toshiro "Damn Momo! What the hell?!"

Momo "Well I called you and you didn't hear me. What else was I supposed to do?"

Toshiro frowns "What do you two need?"

"Setsuna says you've acting different for a couple days?"

Toshiro looks at Setsuna "I'm fine."

Setsuna "Toshiro you haven't left the office once."

"I'm fine."

"Shiro-chan what happened. Karin-chan's also been acting weird."

"You're not gonna leave till I tell you Huh?"

"Yup."

"Fine. I told her."

"No way."

"I did. I never got the okay to do it. But I told her everything."

"Everything everything?"

"Yes. Everything everything."

"Shiro-chan! Why?!"

"I couldn't hide it anymore. I know that's a stupid and selfish reason but I couldn't take it anymore."

"I couldn't keep lying to her. You know how much I love her and miss her. I just want her to remember everything. I just want her to come back. Momo you can slap me I wouldn't blame you it was a stupid move I know but I couldn't keep ducking her questions!"

Momo face palms "Didn't Setsuna or Rangiku tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Setsuna we told you or Rangiku to tell him."

"I thought Mom would."

"Tell me what."

"It's okay to tell her. We got the okay two nights ago."

"That's when I told her?"

"Yeah we got the okay when you were telling her. Remember that chip we all have?"

Toshiro touches the back of his neck "I forgot about that."

"The Captains… heard everything. Everything you told her. They know."

"Everything?"

"According to Hirako everything from 'Look. I'm willing to tell you everything.' to 'You mastered Bankai before Halloween 2017. We kept training together until War. Then we sent you away to protect you and your kind.' They know." "

Well at least they didn't hear the part of me telling our 'unprofessional' past together?"

"The chip in our necks have been there since just after that war all those years ago. Kurotsuchi knows everything about that 'unprofessional' relationship."

Toshiro frowns a light blush on the tips of his ears thinking back.

Momo "Shiro-chan."

Toshiro snaps out of his daze.

Setsuna "Are things okay between you two?"

"Ehh. Things a little awkward. But it's a working progress. You can't just tell someone weird stuff about their human life and expect them to be fine."

"Yeah."

The three talk for a while. There's a knock on the door.

"Captain! You've been locked in there for 2 days! Open the door! Let me in that's my office too!!"

Toshiro "Oh yeah? I forgot I locked that when we were talking? Matsumoto you have a key remember!"

"Oh right?"

Toshiro sighs. Rangiku comes in with Karin.

Toshiro "Hey Matsumoto. Hey Rin."

"Hi Shiro…"

Rangiku "Momo Setsuna come on."

"Alright."

The three flash step out.

Karin "Wait don't leave me here!"

She tries to open the door but it won't open.

Karin "The hell! Shiro open this door!"

Toshiro sighs and tries to open it "Matsumoto!!!!"

Karin "What did she do?"

Toshiro sighs going back to his desk "She put a barrier around the door. It can't be broken from the inside. We don't have any choice but to wait right now."

Karin groans aiming her hands at the door "Hadō #31 Shakkahō!"

Toshiro's tea is knocked over after the explosion.

Toshiro "Rin!! I told you! We can't break it! Also stop with the explosions you almost made me spill tea on the paperwork!"

Karin crosses her arms "Blame Rangiku not me!"

He sighs "Might as well try other exits…" he said walking to open the window.

Doesn't open.

"Are you serious?"

Karin looks at him confused as he goes to the private training room.

Won't open.

"Really?"

Karin "Huh?"

Toshiro tries to go to the second room of his office.

Can't pass through the doorway. Toshiro slams his hand against the barrier

"Oh come on!! She put the barrier over this entire room! Can't even go to the second room!"

Karin can't help but smile.

Toshiro "Why are you smiling about this?"

Karin "Because you have two different types of mad. Terrifying where you're about to or already freezing everything. And cute where you're extremely annoyed and confused but won't hurt anyone. Right now your cute mad."

Toshiro looks away in attempt to hide his blush. Karin's smile widens remembering how rare it is for him to genuinely show embarrassment. Karin opens her mouth to speak.

Toshiro leans against the barrier "Don't you dare say it."

"Fine. I was just gonna say she undid the barrier blocking that room and the training room."

"Huh?" He looks confused then falls back "Oww…"

Karin starts laughing as Toshiro rubs the back of his head in pain.

Karin walks over and offers her hand "Want some help Shiro?"

Toshiro grabs her hand and pulls himself up "Thanks. I'm gonna kill Matsumoto when we get out of this though."

"That's fair."

"Geez I really want to kiss you right now."

Karin smiles "Wait what?"

Toshiro turns red realizing what he said "I mean. Umm. Sorry about what I just said. It's just that you look really beautiful and I still love you and i told you everything from our past and I just-"

"How about we make a bet?"

"Huh?"

"We have a Zanjutsu match. Our normal training battle. If I win you have to tell me about my human life."

"And if I win?"

Karin shrugs "You're choice."

"I win. I get a kiss."

"You won't win so deal."

Toshiro smiles and they go to the training room. The match begins.

While they fight let's see the Human World!!!!

Characters are Rukia Ichigo Isshin Yuzu and Ryuu.

Rukia "And that's that."

Isshin "So Toshiro-San brought her into the Squad?"

Rukia nods "He told her everything a few days ago. Rangiku locked the two in his office."

Ichigo "That punk better not do anything."

"What can he do that he hasn't done already." He says gesturing to the 10 year old boy [Ryuu] who has [dyed] black hair covering his left eye and gray eyes. He is average height and lean.

Ryuu "What happened to Mom? Is she with Toshiro?"

"Yeah. They're in the Soul Society still. She is gonna be training for awhile still."

"I miss Mom. I want to go?"

"Maybe later Ryuu. They have things to do."

The boy nods.

Yuzu kneels down next him "You should stop covering your eyes Ryuu?"

She pins his bangs up out of his face.

Ryuu "No. I want my eyes covered."

He pulls the clip out to cover his left eye.

Rukia "Why do you always only cover that one?"

"I have my reasons."

"Also why do you still call your father by his name?"

"Toshiro may be my Father but he is not my dad. He wasn't ever there. Why should I call him my dad."

"Ryuu? You don't really mean that do you?"

"He's your father."

"Then why was he never around."

"He's busy with work."

"He is a Soul Reaper Captain."

"Rukia a Captain too but she comes!"

"Well yes but situations are different for me and your dad. I have more freedom than he does. Toshiro's in a complicated position still I think."

"Huh?"

"He's coming back as soon as he can."

"When?"

Rukia shrugs "As soon as he can. He got banned from human world for 20 years. It's just about up actually?"

"That doesn't even make since. I'm only 10."

"He and Karin will tell you everything."

"Toshiro better have an explanation or I'll kill him."

"Geez that's a little extreme isn't it Ryuu?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "He left us. He doesn't deserve Mom."

"Ryuu?"

"I'm gonna train."

He says eating his Soul candy.

Ryuu "Tom don't do anything stupid."

Tom[Ryuu's Soul Candy] "Fine."

Rukia "Ryuu wait?"

"Bye."

He flash steps to Urahara's shop.

Ryuu "Yo! Urahara!"

Urahara turns looking at him "Yes?"

"Can I train in your basement again?"

"Yeah go ahead. You don't need to ask?"

"Alright thanks Urahara."

"If I may ask though? What's going on? You seem different?"

"Mom went to the Soul Society about two and a half months ago remember."

"Oh right? Both of your parents are now Souls?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that finally preformed konso on her?"

"Aunt Rukia. Mom said she needed to speak to someone in the Soul Society."

"I hope she knows that once someone preforms a konso they forget all human memories?"

"Wait what?!"

"Oops!"

"Urahara!!"

Urahara gets a call on his computer.

Urahara answers "Yes?"

Isane "Urahara give this message to the Kurosaki's/Kuchiki's immediately."

"Understood so what's up?"

Mauri comes on the screen besides Isane.

Isane "Karin's memory is back. She remembers everything."

"Everything?"

Mayuri "She is asking for a boy named 'Ryuu'? If you know him send him now."

Ryuu stops and looks on screen "Please repeat that sir."

"Who are you?"

"Ryuu. What happened?!"

"Urahara send the kid now."

"On it."

Urahara opens the Senkaimon "Go ahead Ryuu. I'll give an explanation to the others."

Ryuu nods and steps through.

Urahara look at the screen "I hope he knows where to go?"

Mayuri "Already redirecting the Senkaimon to here."

"Good."

"Tell his family where he is and tell Karin's family she's back."

Urahara nods hanging up.

End chapter

 _Finally brought Ryuu into the story again!!_


	19. Ryuu’s Back

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 19

 _Karin's memory just returned. Her son [Ryuu] is on his way to the Soul Society to find her._

Ryuu steps out the Senkaimon confused on where he is.

Isane "Ryuu correct?"

Ryuu jumps turning to face her "Yes?"

"This way. Karin wishes to see you."

She leads him into a room.

Karin is laying on the bed "Ryuu!"

Ryuu runs over to her side "Mom!"

Isane "Mom? Karin?"

Karin wraps her arms around her son "I've missed you so much Ryuu."

"Mom you're okay."

"I'm okay son."

They let go.

Karin looks at Isane "You want to know the answer don't you?"

"This child?"

"He's my son."

"His Father?"

"Shiro…"

"But? This boy? How old is he?"

"10."

"So that means?"

"Remember that time I was brought back for about month? Well the reason I left was because I got pregnant and didn't want Shiro to be put in danger."

"Wait. Mom you said?"

"What story is better 'You're Father is busy with work but he'll come when he's able to' or 'Yeah I kinda left him without telling him I was pregnant with his baby so he doesn't really know and he's also a Captain so he could get in trouble'? Which one would you prefer? Truth leaving some out or brutally honest truth?"

"Fair point. But you could have-"

"I know. I could have done a lot."

They hear someone running outside.

Isane "Oh dear? I better go see."

She leaves. Isane looks around and sees Toshiro running towards her.

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro stops in his tracks "Captain Kotetsu! Is she okay? What's going on? Can I see her?"

"Slow down. She's alright. She just woke up a few minutes ago. That last match between you two was different. What happened?"

"After the match she collapsed screaming just before falling unconscious. I brought her to you then well. You tell me?"

"Me and Kurotsuchi ran test. I did the basics and he did a memory scan. All her human memories returned at once it seems. She is speaking to someone right now. I suggest you-"

"Please! Let me see her!"

"Hitsugaya I'm not sure if you should."

Toshiro pushes his way passed her and runs into the room.

Toshiro "Rin!"

Karin smiles "Hey Shiro."

"You're okay! Thank god your okay!" He says walking towards her.

Ryuu glares at him.

Toshiro "Rin what happened? Do you remember your human life?"

Karin nods "Yeah. I remember everything from when I was alive."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay? I know the pain of having a lifetime of memories hit you at once? Do you need anything?"

"Relax Shiro. I'm fine now."

Toshiro can't help but sigh relieved.

"Thank god. I don't know what would happen if I lost you again. I'm still so sorry for everything. My lady now that you ahve your Human memories you probably hate me again but please? I just-"

Karin throws a pillow at him "Shut up will ya? I don't hate you. If anything you should hate me. For 10 years ago. Shiro I'm so sorry. I promise to tell you what happened Okay?"

He nods "As long as your alright my lady."

She smiles.

Ryuu scoffs. Toshiro looks at him.

"Oh sorry I was a little excited and anxious I forgot to greet you? I'm Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro. And you are?" Toshiro says holding out his hand.

Ryuu doesn't move a muscle as he says "Ryuu."

Karin sighs "Ryuu be a little nicer. Shiro excuse him."

Toshiro rubs his neck "No worries kid. If I may ask though how do you two know each other?" He points between the two of them.

"Shiro that's something to discuss another time."

"Alright then? Rin you're off at least until tomorrow. Possibly for a week."

"What?! Shiro! I'm fine I don't need-"

"Even though we don't act like it much I'm still your superior. I know what's best for you."

"Hmph! Ryuu how'd you even get here?"

"Urahara opened the Senkaimon for me. Isane and Kurotsuchi told him to send me."

"You got here fast though?"

"Wait is he a human?"

"Yes."

"Is he some kid you'd babysit when you were alive or something?"

Karin laughs. Ryuu grips his Zanpakutō handle.

Karin "R-Ryuu no."

He let's go of the handle and glares at his father.

Karin "Shiro I'll tell you who he is when I'm released."

"Fine."

Ryuu coldly "Shouldn't you go back to your Squad."

"Ryuu be nice."

"He's right. I should head back. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Shiro. See you tomorrow."

"Don't be surprised if I come back tonight."

"Dork."

"See ya my lady. Later Ryuu."

"Bye Shiro."

"Bye."

Toshiro leaves.

Karin turns to her son "He's not so bad right?"

Ryuu "I still hate him."

"Ryuu. He's your father."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Ryuu?"

"He's not good enough."

"I want you to spend the rest of today with him."

"What?! Why!?"

"Because I said so."

"Well he already left so I can't."

Karin smiles pulling out her phone "Shiro? Get your ass back here. I have a favor to ask."

Toshiro "On my way. Be there in a second my lady."

She hangs up and smiles at Ryuu.

"No. No no no. Mom please don't."

A moment later Toshiro comes in.

Toshiro "Yoo? What ya need my lady?"

Karin "Can you watch Ryuu? Until I'm released?"

Toshiro shrugs "Sure. Come on Ryuu."

Ryuu groans.

Karin "Shiro let me know if acts up."

"Sounds great Princess. We'll be at 10."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"See ya later my lady."

"Dork. Bye Shiro bye Ryuu see you soon."

Toshiro and Ryuu leave for 10th.

End Chapter


	20. Lost Him Already

Chapter 20

Toshiro and Ryuu walk in silence back to Squad 10.

Toshiro "So Ryuu? How do you know Rin?"

Ryuu "That's for her to tell you."

"Okay? Are you from Karakura Town?"

"Who knows where I'm from."

"Well considering you're a human and here I'm assuming you're from Karakura Town and Urahara sent you. Is that at least close?"

Ryuu looks away "Who's to say."

Toshiro frowns and shakes his head.

Toshiro "Just keep up kid. Don't leave my side. Rin will literally kill me."

Ryuu scoffs and says something under his breath.

Toshiro "Speak up."

Ryuu "Shut up."

Toshiro stops walking and faces him "Listen Ryuu. I can tell you hate me and I completely get that. Most people hate me at first. But let's get one thing straight. I love Rin. And she wants me to take care of you. So no matter what happens you're my responsibility."

Ryuu looks him in the eyes "If you love her you would have come back." And he flash steps away.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Toshiro thinks as he flash steps after him.

Ryuu manages to lose him and walks around alone.

"Stupid Toshiro. That motherfucking bastard. Why the hell should I stay with him?!"

Ryuu continues to cures him out and doesn't realize he bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry miss." Ryuu says looking at the pink haired 16 Year old girl.

"Hmm? Sorry I didn't see you there. Wait? What are you doing at Squad 11?" She asks

Ryuu "Sorry. I'm Ryuu. I was looking for a woman named Kurosaki Karin? She's at Squad 4 recovering and I wanted to see her. But I don't know where that is…"

"Well Ryuu. I'm Lieutenant of Squad 11. Kusajishi Yachiru. If you're looking for Rin-Rin I suggest going to Squad 10 and asking Captain Hitsugaya. Floofy will probably be heading there soon."

Ryuu rubs his arm "I'm actually trying to avoid Captain Hitsugaya…"

Yachiru sighs "Ryuu. I know you're not used to having a father but give him a chance alright? I know you're Toshiro's and Karin's son. I also know about this…" she moves his bangs to see his turquoise eye "It's cool you have one eye like his." She drops his hair and looks around "Anyway if you're avoiding him I suggest coming with me. I'll hide you somewhere and explain why I know you."

Ryuu nods "I'm gonna trust you Lieutenant Kusajishi. I need to know what you know about me."

"Just Yachiru is fine." She kneels down "Climb up."

Ryuu gets on her back and Yachiru starts to flash steps away.

Meanwhile Toshiro……

"Where is he?! I can't even feel his spirit energy? He couldn't have left? Damnit!!! Ryuu where the hell are you!!!" Toshiro tells and keeps searching.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's attention is turned to the man who spoke.

Toshiro "Hey Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya "You appear to be searching for someone? I saw your Lieutenant heading to Squad 1?"

Toshiro "What the hell is she doing there? I can't think about that right now! I'm searching for a kid. Have you seen him? His names Ryuu? About this tall? Gray eyes? Black hair that covers one? Shit was it left or right? (1) Anyway have you seen him? Rin will kill me if she finds out I lost him? Don't tell her I lost him? Please help me Captain Kuchiki!?"

Byakuya sighs and thinks 'This man lost his own kid and doesn't even know it…' before sayings "I sensed an unfamiliar spirit energy with Lieutenant Kusajishi. She was likely heading towards Kuchiki Manor?"

"Mind if I come with you to the manor? I promise not to make a mess? I just need to find Ryuu."

"Alright let's go."

Meanwhile at the Manor

Yachiru sits Ryuu down in the WSA meeting room.

Ryuu "How do you know me?"

Yachiru puts a Kido barrier around them making them invisible and mute to the outside.

Yachiru "Well Ryuu… I know because… you told me. You told me a lot. I'm well aware that you're their son. I've been waiting for you, Ryuu. Hitsugaya. He needs to tell you everything."

They hear footsteps. Yachiru puts a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. My Kido's weak and the Captains May sense of heat us."

Ryuu nods.

The footsteps stop.

Toshiro's voice "What? A meeting?! Now!?"

Byakuya's voice "We can find the boy later. Head Captain's orders come first."

Toshiro grumbles and they leave.

Ryuu let's his breath out.

Yachiru smiles "Don't worry. They're gone."

Ryuu looks at the door "Where are they gonna go?"

"A Captains meeting. You're father and Bya-chan are both well respected Captains. Bya-Chan is Captain of-"

"Squad 6. Head of Kuchiki Clan. I know uncle Byakuya."

"Uncle Byakuya?"

"Mom's brother, Ichigo, married Rukia remember? Byakuya is Rukia's brother and was the one who took care of me as a kid sometimes. He'd tell me stories about Toshiro. About the Soul Society. About the WSA that I should avoid at all cost and who always breaks into his Manor. He told me all about this world and the people here. He made Toshiro sound so amazing. Mom made him sound like a hero. But Toshiro was never there. He wasn't there for Mom. He wasn't there for me. He wasn't there when she died. He just wasn't there in general."

Yachiru pulls him into a hug "He'll explain later."

"Can you show me where the meeting is."

"Alright. After you're father gets out. Please Ryuu. Let him explain. I don't know what Bya-Chan told you, but if I know Bya-chan you can bet you're life that it's true. He doesn't lie. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is one of the most honest Captains- no. One the most honest and honorable men I've ever met and know I will ever meet. He lays he duty as a Kuchiki over his duty as a Captain. Believe it or not? He places you with the Kuchiki pride. I've always known of you. I'm the only one you haven't met yet that knows you exist and who you are."

"Yachiru I- I'm not a Kuchiki… I'm not noble."

"I know stuff that hasn't happened yet. I know what it's like in about 90 years or so. It's not what you're gonna expect but it's better. You got that Ryuu?"

"Yes Yachiru…"

"Good. Let's get you to the Captain's meeting. Floofy should explain after. Let him."

"Okay."

Meanwhile @meeting

Toshiro taps his fingers against the palm of his hand not paying attention.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Kyōraku snaps

Toshiro jumps slightly "Yes sir?"

"Repeat what I said."

"My apologies Head Captain but I zoned out a bit?" Toshiro explains with a bow

Suí-Fēng "Hitsugaya stop dreaming about your girlfriend and pay attention."

Rukia "Captain Hitsugaya? Are you alright? You never zone out?"

Byakuya "He's fine. Please excuse his behavior. A lot has happened in the last hour. Can you briefly recap what we just spoke of?"

They all look surprised that Byakuya defended Toshiro. _Byakuya Kuchiki_ of all people standing up for the _workaholic Captain who's not paying attention_???? Don't know what more surprising!

Kyōraku "Captain Isane. If you would."

Isane nods "Kurosaki Karin's memory is completely recovered and she's physically emotionally okay now. We brought a young boy from the Human World in and he seems to have made her feel better. She should be released in the morning."

Toshiro under his breath "…shit"

Byakuya shoots him a look past Lisa.

Toshiro gives a look that says "I lost the fucken kid. What the hell am I gonna do"

Byakuya sighs quietly and nods to him which says "I'll help you out. Just this once"

Toshiro silently thanks him.

Rukia picks up the conversation between them and asks Isane about the kid which makes both Byakuya and Toshiro tense.

Isane "I don't know much about the kid to be honest. Karin had Captain Hitsugaya look after him until her release."

Kyōraku "Captain Hitsugaya where is the boy?"

Toshiro "Well you see…? That's the funny thing? He's…"

"At Kuchiki Manor." Byakuya says "I past Hitsugaya on the way here and since he had to come and the kid shouldn't we thought we should send him to the Manor in the meantime. I had Abarai take him."

The Captains nod.

Rukia raises an eyebrow.

Byakuya "Rukia If you have something to say say it. A Kuchiki doesn't hesitate."

Rukia smiles "Right Nee-sama. I was just thinking it's surprising. You don't usually let children into the Manor. I suppose I shouldn't be to surprised though. Hitsugaya did need to come without the kid."

Translation "Bullshit. He lost the kid and you're helping him cover it up. And you've always had a soft spot for your nephew, Ryuu!"

Byakuya rolls his eyes "I don't enjoy children messing up the Manor. But it's better than having a Captain missing."

Kyōraku starts talking about other things and everyone is released at sundown.

Toshiro and Byakuya leave together.

Toshiro "Wait. Thanks Kuchiki. For saving me in there."

Byakuya shrugs "No problem. It's just…do you sense that?"

"Sense what?"

"Shhh."

 _"Reign Over All Doragonkingu"_

The two Captains put their hands on their handles and stand back to back.

 _Doragonburesu"_

A fog surrounds them.

Toshiro covers his mouth "Kuchiki on guard. Cover your mouth it could be poison"

"Quit running your mouth then."

Toshiro attempts to glare at him

 _"Akumu"_

The fog surrounds both of the Captains and different visions play around them

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens"

"Shatter"

"Hyōrinmaru!!"

"Senbonzakura!!"

 _"Shit!!"_

The fog clears away.

Toshiro and Byakuya are standing together with their Zanpakutos released.

Blades spinning around the two of them.

Toshiro's ice on each blade making the sharper.

Toshiro "Show yourself!! Only a coward fights in the shadows!! Be a man and step forward."

The attacker doesn't move.

Byakuya _'The boys gonna get himself killed?!'_

Toshiro "Kuchiki on guard. We don't know they're abilities or how many there are."

Byakuya "This spirit energy is familiar."

Toshiro's eyes widen "RYUU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!"

Byakuya flinches at Toshiro's increase in spirit energy.

The attacker, Ryuu, can't move and doubles over.

Byakuya flash steps to Ryuu and picks him out "Explain yourself then… let him explain, Ryuu. He had reasons."

Ryuu clings to Byakuya's uniform as Byakuya flash steps back.

Toshiro "Ryuu!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Why did you run off like that?!"

Byakuya steps Ryuu down but Ryuu stays beside him.

Ryuu "Because Toshiro. I hate you."

"You've made that very clear but why. Why do you hate me so much?"

Byakuya "Ryuu. Choose your words wisely. Don't forget what I told you and what she always said."

Ryuu nods.

Toshiro "What… Kuchiki you know him too? Can you fill me in on what's going on?"

Byakuya shakes his head "I've met the child before, yes. I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Ryuu and Karin will explain to you what happened then Ryuu. Hitsugaya will explain everything alright. There's only so much he knows."

Ryuu nods "Yes Uncle Byakuya…"

"Uncle Byakuya?!"

"Long story."

"Rukia's kid?? Rin's nephew??"

Byakuya and Ryuu look at each other.

Ryuu "Close enough. Uncle Byakuya can I stay with you?"

Byakuya "Karin left you with Hitsugaya. Just try."

Toshiro grabs Ryuu's collar "You're coming with me back to 10th. Thanks again Kuchiki."

Byakuya nods "No problem Hitsugaya. Good luck. Both of you."

Toshiro smiles and Byakuya flash steps away.

Toshiro "Let's go Ryuu."

Without letting go he flash steps back to 10th.

End

(1) Honestly I don't remember which eye it was. Can someone please remind me??

 _Also little A.N. I most likely won't update any story until June. I won't be able to work until June 7-8 due to school. I have Finals coming up so I'll be studying cause ya boii can't fail now!! Summer I should be writing longer chapters so keep you updated whenever I can!!_


	21. AN

**Short A/N**

 **

I'm very sorry for not updating these stories in a while. I'm completely stumped on what next and if anyone would like to give suggestions through comment or pm I would deeply appreciate it.

Thank you please help!!

~Ship-the-ships-I-ship

**


End file.
